You're My Rock
by struckbylightning27
Summary: When Sydeny's 18th birthday finally arrives and she has to leave the foster home, what will life throw at her as she tries to live out her dream?... WWE Story
1. Chapter 1

No P.O.V

"Fuck Syd!" Jason said, running to where Sydney had crashed and burned trying to perform a skateboarding trick, "Man you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, stop sympathising!" Sydney replied, getting up and grabbing her skateboard, "Seriously, I hate it when people try to be sympathetic, I don't need it! Never had, never will!"

"Ok! Ok!" Jason said, while he and Sydney made their way over to the benches, "So big 1-8 is coming up… What you doing for it?"

"I dunno, nothing probably, considering those stuck up twats in the foster home" Sydney replied sitting down, "Got a fag on ya?"

"Yeah" Jason said, pulling a cigarette from the box and passing it to Sydney, "So… Say you staying at a mate's house… Get drunk, wahlah!"

"It's not that simple with them…" Sydney began, taking a drag from her newly light fag, before exhaling and coughing, "They have rules to live by, so I aint allowed out past 10 pm, I miss my tea… I don't get any, they don't let anyone stay over or you stay anywhere! It's a shit whole man! Be thankful your mum still has you!"

"Man, and I thought my life was hard… so what time you gotta be back?"  
"5" Sydney said, taking another long drag, "for tea, then I either stay in, or come back out"

"What you gunna do?"

"Dunno, depends on whether Carla wants me to play with her" Syd replied,

"Those girls look up to you, your their role model aren't ya?" Jason said,

"Yeah, it's gunna be hard to leave them, their like my family"

"Hmmm" Jason said, before taking a drag of his fag,

"Well, I'm off" Sydney said, before standing up and putting out her fag, "Meet you later Jay"

"Ok, later" Jason shouted back, watching Sydney ride off into the distance.

Sydney Leah was a 17 year old girl, stuck in a children's home thanks to her mother's boyfriend...

Sydney had no luck with foster parents, because her 'I don't care' reckless, attitude pissed them all off. She was an ordinary teenager, graduated high school, went to college – before dropping out. She was an athletic girl, standing at around 5 ft. 5, weighing about 123 lbs. She had long brown hair that stopped at around the middle of her back and she had brown eyes.

Sydney wasn't your ordinary, loves make-up and clothes, type of girl... she was more of the creative, reckless, athletic type of girl, one that loves to draw and take risks.

Sydney had 7 tattoo's around her body, stars going down her left hip, a peace sign on her left wrist, the word faith along the side of her right hand, the Chinese symbols for love, strength and happiness on her right wrist and the words 'Trust No One' going down her right side. She also has 5 piercings… 2 in her ears, one on her right eyebrow, one on the left side of her nose and the top, right side of her lip.

She had only seen her mother a handful of times and had never met her biological father, although she wished for the day her dad would come and whisk her away from her shit whole of a life, it never happened and she gave up on ever meeting him, as for her mother, she was glad she wasn't living with her and her boyfriend, as her mother did all types of drugs – ranging from weed to cocaine – and her mother's boyfriend was an alcohol dependant man, with anger issues, and he would usually take out his frustrations by beating down on Sydney and as a result, ended up getting Sydney put in a children's home at the age of 5.

Sydney's P.O.V

"Sydney! You're late, hurry up! Tea has already started, go take a seat and I'll bring your plate over!" Mrs. McIntyre, the head woman at the foster home said, "Sydney, have you been smoking again? I can smell it on your clothes!"

"Mrs. M! Seriously! I'm turning 18 in a week! Can you please cut me some slack!" Sydney replied, before walking off towards the dinner hall…

"SYDNEY…" a 7 year old called Carla shouted, "SIT NEXT TO ME!"

"Ok, Ok…" I said, placing myself between Carla and Cheyenne, "So what did you two do today?"

"We played with My Little Ponies!" Cheyenne answered, "Then we watched some TV"

"Yeah, we had fun!" Carla said, before my food arrived,

"Cool, so what colour pony where you Carla?" I asked,

"Here you are Sydney" Mrs. McIntyre said, placing the plate in front of me,

"I was the pink pony" Carla answered, smiling at Mrs. McIntyre,

"Cool" I replied, taking a bite from my sausage

"Sydney!" Mrs. McIntyre said in stern voice, that scared all the young children, but no longer worked on me,

"What?" I said,

"Thank you!" Mrs. M said, in an angered voice,

"You're welcome" I said, cockily, earning laughs from the older girls at the end of the table,

"No Sydney! It's 'Thank you Mrs. McIntyre for my tea'" Mrs. M started, I rolled my eyes, before glancing at the cocky bitches at the end of the table, "Don't roll your eyes at me Missy! It's called having manners! No wonder no one wanted you!"

I sat and stared as Mrs. M walked off in the other direction muttering to herself, "THANK GOD I WILL BE LEAVING IN A WEEK!" I shouted to her "I WON'T HAVE TO WAKE UP TO YOUR FACE EVERY MORNING!"

FFW a week

I was awoken by Carla and Cheyenne jumping on my bed,

"SYDNEY GET UP IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYDNEY!" they both shouted,

"Thanks guys" I said in a tired, croaky voice while sitting up in bed,

"Here you go" Carla said, passing me a small box, wrapped with a gold bow,

"Aww, girls you didn't have to get me anything!" I said, un-wrapping the gift,

"We wanted to get you something to remember us with" Cheyenne said, as I pulled out a gold chain, with a golden love heart locket on the end, I opened the love heart and a piece of paper fell out revealing a picture of me, Cheyenne and Carla that was taken a couple of weeks ago by the park. I picked up the piece of paper that had fallen out and opened it up to see what it said…

_To Sydney,_

_We will miss you when you leave and we wanted to give you this necklace so you won't forget us later on in life…_

_We have had lots of fun with you over the years, and we don't want you to leave…_

_You're like the older sister we never had and we want to be able to visit you when we're older…_

_Well, Happy Birthday Sydney, have a happy day, and never forget us..._

_The picture inside the locket is our favourite one with you, and there is writing on the back of the heart, it's something you would always tell us when someone would make fun of us or we doubted ourselves…_

_You're probably going to ask why we picked a love heart and not just something like a normal circle, well because we love you and we always will…_

_Love now and forever, Carla and Cheyenne xxxxxx_

I folded the paper back up and placed it inside the locket and closed it, before turning it over and reading the writing on the back,

"_Believe deep down in your heart that you're destined to do great things..."_

"I told you she wouldn't like it! We should have got her something else!" Cheyenne said,

"You wanted to get her it too!" Carla shouted back,

"NO NO NO! Girls, I love it! No one has ever gotten me anything so special before, I'm gunna wear it every day, and I will never forget you two! You're my favourite girls in the world! And yes, you can come visit me when you're old enough, but until then, I'll come over when I have time" I said, placing the locket around my neck, before receiving hugs off them both.

FFW to end of day

The "party" was going pretty well, everyone was having a good time and no one was fighting like they usually do in the foster home...

"SYDNEY!" Mrs. McIntyre called, making her way over to me, "There's someone here to see you!"

"What?" I asked, confused to who would be visiting me, "Who is it?"

"Come take a look" Mrs. M replied, pulling me towards the hallway by the front door,

"M-M-Mum!" I asked, wide eyed and surprised,

"Hey, baby girl, happy 18th" Jessie, my mum, replied, "How ya been?"

"I-I've been good…" I said, still wide eyed, before my expression changed to a frown, "Considering you ditched me here!"

"Oh, please, don't start with this now! Not on your birthday, I'm here to give you a present and say happy birthday" my mother said, in a cocky tone that made Mrs. M give her an evil look,

"Oh, ok then" I replied, giving Mrs. M the 'you can go now' look,

"Well, basically, now that your 18… I think you should know who your biological father is… and maybe spend some time with him, now I know you don't know who he is or what he looks like, but he's a nice guy, that was willing to give up his career for you, and you're the spitting image of him, from your eyes, to your hair colour, to the shape of your nose and chin" my mum said, explaining all she thought I should know, "So here's a picture of him, a plane ticket to Tampa, Florida and the address off his current house… So happy birthday, come visit me when you can, and have a great life, I love you, always have and always will hunny!"

"Thanks mum, when do I leave?" I asked, staring at the plane ticket in my hand,

"Tomorrow afternoon, at 12 o'clock, so you gotta be at the airport for 9 o'clock, the flight will be about 10 hours, so take something to keep you occupied, you'll have to stay in a hotel for the first night, but you don't have to worry about that, I've organised that too, here's the address, be careful... please!" she said, passing me a piece of paper before pulling me in for a hug, "If you need me, I'm a phone call away, and remember, your dad didn't choose to not see you, I told him he couldn't because I thought he'd be a bad role model, boy do I regret that decision" she carried on, with a genuine smile on her face,

"Thank you mum, you don't know how much this means to me!" I said, hugging my mum again, before stepping back and speaking, "well, I better get going, I got an early morning ahead of me and a busy day, and I still gotta pack, thanks again mum, it means a lot to me, believe me" I finished, before waving and beginning to walk towards the stairs,

"Goodbye hunny, good luck with your new life" I heard my mum murmur, before she left the foster home,

FFW to next day

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock buzzing on my side table, I turned over to check the time, 6:30am, "URGHHH!" I screamed into my pillow, "Boy do I hate mornings!"

I pulled myself out of my bed and grabbed my clothes, before making my way to the bathroom...

FFW 15 MINUTES

As I grabbed my bag and suitcase from the end of my bed, I made my way downstairs, I placed the suitcase and bag by the front door, before making my way over to the dining hall to grab some toast and to say goodbye to the cooks...

I grabbed my toast and sat down to begin eating it, I took a big bite out of the side before Mrs. M made her way over to me,

"Well Sydney, your cab will be here in 10 minutes, you might wanna hurry up" she began, "Have you said goodbye to the kids?"

"Yeah Mrs. M, I told them goodbye last night before bed" I said, taking another bite out of my buttered up toast,

"Ok, well, I'll meet you by the door in 10" Mrs. M said, making her way towards the kitchen,

FFW 10 MINUTES

As I said goodbye to the staff working this morning, I made my way towards the front door to get my cab, as I grabbed my bags Mrs. M pulled me over to say a final goodbye,

"Well, Syd, this is the final goodbye... All these years, and I still haven't been able to prepare for this day" she said, as tears slid down her cheek,

"Aww, Mrs. M, please don't cry, you'll start me off!" I said, looking away,

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I've looked after you since you were 5! Cut me some slack" she said, beginning to laugh, "I got you something" she continued, handing me a box, "It's just something small, but I thought you'd like it"

I opened the box to find a gold bracelet lying inside with the number 18 inside a love heart hanging from the golden chain, "OOO MRS. M! I LOVE IT!" I squealed in delight before pulling her in for a hug, "Thank-you! I'll wear it all the time" I continued, while putting the bracelet on my right wrist,

"Well, you better get going, that taxi driver aint gunna wait forever!" Mrs. M said, leading me outside, "I'll pay for the ride hun, the least I can do after the years of tourcher I put you through" she said, smiling before giving me a cheeky wink,  
"Thanks Mrs. M, I'll come visit whenever I can" I replied, beginning to tear up, "Thank-you for taking me in when no one else wanted me! I will NEVER forget you... or the girls I've grown up with... tell Carla and Cheyenne I'll miss them! And I'll come see them whenever I can"

"Ok I will hunny, good luck with your new life, I hope it turns out great" She said, before I wheeled the window up and the cab took off down the road, I turned round to wave, grabbing my necklace at the same time,

"I'll never forget!"

FFW TO TAMPA, FLORIDA

As everyone reached the baggage place in the airport, I pulled my New York Yankees hat on and placed my pink sunglasses over my eyes, as I waited for my bag to come through I felt my phone vibrate, I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller iD on my phone, an unknown number,

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey hunny! It's your mother... Did you get to Tampa ok?"**

"_OO, hey mum, yeah I'm just waiting for my bags, the flight was uncomfortable"_

"**What did you expect? A first class seat that turned into a bed?"**

"_No, but I didn't expect the flight to be that uncomfortable, it didn't help I had a stupid ten year old kicking my seat"_

"**Oh, well, kids these days init hun!"**

"_Yeah mum, well here come my bags, I'll speak to you later k?"_

"**Ok hun, I'll phone you in a couple of hours, good luck, love you"**

"_Love you too"_

As I ended the call, I walked over to the carousel and grabbed my bags before making my way over to customs, wondering if I could get to my 'dads' house before late this evening, i checked my watch, _8:05... I could probably get there before half 9 – 10 ish_...

FFW TO CAB RIDE

"Well, here we are missy, 4510 Cheval Dr. Tampa, Florida" the taxi driver said, with a smile on his face, "that'll be 25 dollars"

"Ok, thanks man" I said, handing him the 25 dollars and stepping out of the cab with my bags, I stood on the pavement for a couple of minutes staring at the house before making my way up the drive way... _Well, time to meet my biological dad! FUN!_ I thought to myself...


	2. Chapter 2

No P.O.V

"DADDYY!" A little girl shouted,

"What hunny?"

"You're on the TV!" she shouted back, "Come look!"

The proud father of two made his way to his oldest daughter, who was sat in front of the TV watching wrestling,

"I know, that was the other night hunny" the man said, "C'mon, turn Dora on now or something"

"Why daddy? I wanna see what happens when you get in the ring with Randy Orton"

"Ok, Ok"

The man stood up to his full height and made his way towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before the door bell rang, as he made his way to the door he could hear his daughter shouting stuff at Randy Orton, as he opened the door, he took one look at the girl and his eyes became wide and his mouth dropped…

Sydney's P.O.V

I reached the door, put my suitcase down and raised my hand to knock, _Well here goes, Hello daddy, i'm your 18 year old daughter! _I said to myself before knocking 3 times on the door,

I stood back and began to play with the bracelet on my right wrist, as I looked at the door the handle began to turn, as the door opened the man stood in front of me was gob smacked, after minutes of silence, I spoke up,

"Urhh, hi..." I began, trying to think of something to say, "my mum sent me here for my 18 birthday, she said you were my biological father, I'm Sydney Leah Jones"

"Oh my god? Seriously?" he began, "I thought I'd never see you!, your mum never rang or anything! I thought I'd never meet you, well, I'm your dad, obviously, I take it you know who I am and what I do?"

"Urhh yeah, your Dave Batista, a WWE wrestler" I said, "I used to watch wrestling until I found out motor-cross was my calling"

"You motor-cross?" Batista asked,

"Yeah, won 3 trophies for it in local competitions, I'm a bit of dare-devil, free-spirit type of person"

"Well, you'll get on perfectly with my friends" he said, beginning to laugh, "You choose a good day to come, we're having a birthday party for John Cena tomorrow, it's his 30th, so we're having a bit of a booze up here"

"Well, let me tell you now, before you permanently choose to take me in, I have a bit of an anger problem and an attitude issue, I guess it's the result of spending your life in a foster home" I said, with a small smile,

"You lived in a foster home? Since when? And no worries, you get the anger and attitude from me, you've had it since you were born" he said,

"I got put in a foster home when I was 5, cause my mum's boyfriend beat on me when he got angry or drunk, and my mum was to high on crack and other shit to realise what was happening"

"Fuck me! Why didn't she call me? I would have taken you in!" Batista replied, "Well, what happened in the past, stay's in the past... You've got a new life here now, and your real dad who won't beat on you no matter what! Come in and meet your sisters"

"Ok, thanks... Dave" I said,

"Ok, cut the crap, its dad not Dave" he said, starting to laugh, "Only my wife and mates call me 'Dave'"

"Ok, dad" I said, nervously,

I walked into the house and Dave took my bags off me and placed them at the bottom of the stairs,  
"First, I'll show you around, and you can meet your family" he said, leading me towards a door, "This is the kitchen, where I cook my masterpieces" he said, before leading me into another room, "here's the living room, and your little sister Alayah, she's 5 and loves wrestling, say hi to your sister Alayah"

"Hi, sis, wait daddy, I thought Candy was my only sister?" Alayah said, with a confused face,

"Well, you've got another one... she's called Sydney, so you can call her Syd" Dave said, smiling in my direction, "Ok, we've got a downstairs toilet under the stairs, a pool in the back, a basement, which is like a game room, some wicked consoles and games down there, we've got a gym, but it's at the end of the garden, like a separate house, so upstairs we go, you can have the spare room for now, then we can do it up sometime for you"

"Ok" I said, following Batista up the stairs,

"Well, here's my room and your step-mums, it's out of bounds... unless there's a problem or your told you can go in... here's Alayah's room, as you can tell she likes the colour pink" he said, starting to laugh again, "here's the bathroom, there's Candy's room" he said, pointing towards the door, "and here's the spare room, but soon to be yours, there's no sheets on the bed but we can sort that tomorrow, I'm guessing your tired and wanna get some sleep, so I'll leave you to it... and Syd, I love you, always have and always will... never forget that, ohh and I've never seen anyone who looks the spit of me, not even Candy or Alayah look this much like me" he said, pulling me in for a hug, "I love you so much, and I'll make your 18th up to you, don't worry"

"Ok thanks daddy, I love you too" I said, as he released me and left the room, I began to unpack and eventually went to bed for a well deserved rest...

FFW NEXT DAY

Dave's P.O.V

I was awoken by the sound of Candice crying, I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to her bedroom to find Sydney sitting by her bed holding Candy and soothing her, I made my way to the bathroom, before making my way back to my own bedroom, I stopped outside Candy's bedroom again to find Sydney putting Candice back into bed,

"Hey" I said, as Sydney walked out of the bedroom backwards, scarring the life out of her,

"Fuck!" she screamed, in a whispered tone, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry" I said, holding in my laugh, "I didn't know you frightened so easily"

"Hahahahaha... You're hilarious, anyway... why you outside here?" she asked,

"I came to see why Candice was crying, but I see you sorted her out" I began, "Thanks... how did you know what to do with her?"

"I grew up in a children's home Einstein, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out I had to get up most nights to stop the younger girls crying from nightmares, or bullying that took place in school" Sydney began, "It happened to all of us, we got downgraded and told we weren't as good as the other kids in our year 'cause we were in a children's home... but to me, it makes no difference, fat – thin, small – tall, black – white, smart – thick, fostered – not fostered... it doesn't make a difference to who you are inside" she carried on, "That's the one thing that kept me going all those years, the fact that I believed I was put on this earth for a reason, and because I believed everything happens for a reason, cause God has a plan for me, and I just had to keep the faith going! And I told all the kids in that foster home that they should believe deep down in their hearts that their destined to do great things, every time they got bullied or downgraded!" Sydney finished, bringing her hand up to her heart shaped locket hanging from her neck,

"Wow... I never knew fostered life would be so hard... I always thought it would be summin like, put in the home, find new parents... new happy life, I didn't once think that it would involve all that stuff!" I said, gobsmacked at what I was just told,

"That's why I have the careless, free-spirit attitude, coz it's the only way I can hide my real emotions, I couldn't cry in front of the younger ones, coz that would bring them down... I had to keep it bottled up and take it out on somebody... and I never once took sympathy, I believe it's just a way of saying you've got a crap life and I feel sorry for you, when I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me"

"Wow... well, do you wanna go get a cup of hot cocoa or something... or do you wanna go back to bed? Then we can get breakfast out somewhere later on?" I said, backing up before giving Sydney a once over look, "Urmm, Care bears?"

"Hey! I'm still a child inside, and I don't own any others, the foster home buys you one pair of PJ's every 6 – 8 months" Sydney began, letting out a little giggle, "and yeah, we can get a cup of cocoa now, and maybe go out later... coz I'm travelling with you"

"Yeah ok... Wait, wait, you're what?" I asked, trying to review the last sentence, "You're travelling with me?"

"Yeah, I did say I like reckless sports, didn't I?" she started, "I wanna be a wrestler, I was hoping to travel and train with you"

"Urmm, yeah ok" I said, with a grin plastered on my face "I never once thought one of my daughters would actually wanna follow in my footsteps"

"Well I do" Sydney said with an identical grin plastered on her face,

"Ok, we'll talk about it later... go get yourself ready, we'll go out for summin to eat"

"Ok dokiie!"

I made my way to my bedroom, to find the bed empty and my wife packing her things,

"Davey! My mum's been rushed into hospital, so I'm gunna have to take the kids and go until she's allowed to leave... I dunno how long I'll be gone, so tell John I said happy birthday and I'll have to get to know Sydney some more when we get back, I'm sorry hunny!" Angie said,

"Hun, it's ok, you've got nothing to be sorry about, anyway, Sydney's gunna be travelling with me, so the house will be on its own for 5 days a week, so I'll ask the neighbours to keep an eye on it" I began, "Tell your mum I'm thinking of her and I hope she gets better soon, now go get Candy and Alayah's bags packed... What times your flight?" I asked, pulling my sweats out of the wardrobe,

"It's at 3 this afternoon, so we'll have to leave here about 11 am... something like that... where you off?" Angie asked,

"Gunna get some breakfast with Syd... I got 18 years of her life to catch up on" I replied, with a laugh, "I'll go say bye to Candy and Alayah now, if there up, if not I'll just kiss their heads"

"Ok hun" Angie said, "I'll phone you later, love you"

"Love you to hunny"

I made my way over to Candy's bedroom to find her exactly how Sydney had left her 10 minutes ago... I snuck in quietly and kissed the top of her head before whispering I love you... I backed out of the room, closing the door behind me and began for Alayah's room, as I entered I saw she was awake, playing with her dolls,  
"Hey hunny bun" I began, "What you doing?"

"Hi daddy, nothing just playing with Barbie and Ken" she replied with a wicked grin,

"Well, I hope you're having fun... anyway, I came to tell you goodbye and that I love you"

"Why daddy? Where you going?" she asked, her voice full of worry and concern,

"I'm going to work tomorrow, but you're going for a holiday to nana's for a couple of days, so I won't see you" I replied, hugging her tightly,

"Oh, well... beat Randy's but daddy! I don't want him to win" she stated, "Love you too"

"And I'll see you in a few days?" I asked, hoping from a reply from the pre-occupied little girl,

"Yeah daddy, see you in a few days"

"That's my buddy" I said kissing her forehead, before exiting the room, "Love you!"

As I left the room, Sydney was by the stairs waiting,

"Ready?" I asked,

"Ready dad" she replied,

As we left the house, I took the opportunity to ask her some questions about her life...

FFW TO NEXT DAY

"SYDNEY!" I shouted up the stairs, at my 18 year old daughter who was supposed to be painting her room, "Hurry up! Cena and the gang will be here in an hour and a half!"

"Ok, I'm almost done" she shouted back


	3. Chapter 3

"SYDNEY!" I shouted up the stairs, at my 18 year old daughter who was supposed to be painting her room, "Hurry up! Cena and the gang will be here in an hour and a half!"

"Ok, I'm almost done" she shouted back,

"Well c'mon! You need a shower as well!" I shouted up to her,

"I've already taken a shower, what do you think I've been doing the last half an hour?" she shouted downstairs, "painting my room? GOD!"

"HEY! Attitude!" I shouted back,

"I was joking dad, but yeah, I've had a shower"

"Ok, well hurry up and get changed, I need your help setting up the back garden" I shouted,

"Ok, I'll try to be quick"

Sydney's P.O.V

As I walked into my newly painted blue room, I scanned it, looking at all the new things I now owned, I had my own iPad to take on the road with me and an Apple Mac to stay here at home... a double bed with new white bedding... I had a new wardrobe – three times the size of the one I had in the foster home and loads more... Looking at how my life had changed in the space of 3 days, I was glad my mum came and told me I should visit my biological dad, if it wasn't for her I'd be searching for an apartment on a low wage job.

I walked towards my wardrobe and began to think about what I should wear, after 15 minutes of choosing something; I changed into a pair of white skinnies, my ripped "made in LA" print t-shirt with my pink zip hi top trainers... I straightened my hair and placed the studs in my lip, nose and eye-brow before starting on my make-up. I placed my "chunky bow beanie" on my head and placed a black sparkly scarf around my neck, I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I looked fine before walking downstairs to help my dad.

As I got downstairs, I walked into the living room to find two random men sat on the sofa,

"Urh, hi..." I said, before looking at them both, "Have you seen Dave?"

"Yeah, but what would a pretty little lady like you want with him?" the brown haired dude said, before winking at me,

"Urhh... I need to ask him something" I replied, "So where is he?"

"I think it would be better if you stayed here with me" the dude replied, patting his lap, motioning me to sit,

"Ok... Right" I began, "Just stop, you're not gunna bed me and you're not gunna get me as girlfriend... So just stop hitting on me and tell me where Dave is!"

"Wow... I think maybe you need to go back up stairs then come back down again, you know before you get yourself hit!" the dude said, "Do you know who I am?"

"No! I don't know who the fuck you are!" I said, my anger flaring inside me,

"I'm Cody fucking Rhodes! And me and my buddy Ted DiBiase, get every girl we lay eyes on... what makes you think I can't get you!"

"That would be the fact that she's my daughter!" Dave said, walking through the door,

"SHIT!" Cody shouted, "Dave I didn't know!"

"Obviously!" I said, before turning to Dave, "You know what I find funny..." I began, "the fact that some men think they can blackmail and bully girls who are weaker than them into bed, until they realise that said girl has an intimidating dad..." I continued, "or until the thick shit realises that said girl could be stronger than she looks and then knocks the dude out..." I finished, "you know I did that once, this bint from high school tried to force me into bed, let's just say he wasn't the fittest dude on campus after I'd finished with him and he couldn't sneeze for 3 weeks" as I finished I looked towards Cody who was rubbing his nose,

"Hell yeah! That's my strong will inside ya... not your mama's!" Dave said, patting my back, "Now c'mon Syd, I need your help outside"

"Ok, coming" I said, following my dad... as I past Cody, I slammed my foot down by his making him jump, before grabbing his collar "Next time, you won't have any balls to shag someone with... we clear?"

"Yeah... we're as clear as ice dude!" Cody said, gulping at the look on my face,

"And that goes for you too, tweedle dick!" I said, facing Ted before letting Cody's collar go and walking into the kitchen.

Randy's P.O.V

"Yo Dave..." I shouted through the house, "I'm early, you happy?"

"Well, he should be happy" a mystery voice said,

"Angie? Is that you? You're voice has changed loads in the past couple of days, and I thought you were mena be at your mums?"

"No it's not Angie" the mystery girl shouted, walking out of the kitchen "hey! I'm Sydney... and your..." she carried on, "don't tell me... urhh, I know this! Jeff! Jeff Hardy!"

"Urhh... no" I began, "it's Randy Orton"

"Fuck yeah" Sydney said, "Jeff Hardy's the one with coloured hair aint he?"

"Yeah, that's him" I replied, giving her the once over, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in Dave's house?"

"I'm his daughter" Sydney replied, "and please don't tell me you're like those dick heads in there" she finished, pointing towards the living room door,

"Who are you on about?" I asked, walking through to the living room, "Oh, those two... nope I aint like them, why'd you ask?"

"Coz tweedle dicks over there thought they could bully me into bed, until they found out I was Dave's daughter, so I threatened them both" Dave's supposed daughter said,

"Wait? Did you say you're Dave's daughter?" I asked, looking confused "I thought he only had Alayah and Candy"

"Yeah, but there's me, I never knew he was my dad until 3 days ago..." she began, "he hasn't seen me since I was born"

"That explains it then" Randy said, looking impressed "Nice, so how old are ya? 15? 16?"

"18... turned it 3 days ago" Sydney replied,

"Nice, so I can take you out for a drink sometime?" I asked, liking the look of this girl... fuck the fact she's Dave's daughter,

"Urm, yeah that'd be nice" Sydney replied, "Well, I'll speak to you later Randy" she finished before walking off into the kitchen,

"Now how is it that he can get the girls that easily, but we can't?" Cody asked, speaking to Ted,

"He just can, he's a pimp dude..." Ted began, "and he has a reputation, so girls want him more than us"

"Or maybe, it's just the fact that I'm nice to them and don't force them into things..." I began, "and anyway, I like her"

"Dude, it's Dave Batista's daughter... DAVE BATISTA!" Ted said, "you'll get yourself killed if you hurt her"

"But that's the thing, I won't hurt her..." I said, "if she just wants to be friends, then we'll be friends"

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to find Dave getting a beer out of the fridge,

"Hey Orton" Dave said, "Want a beer?"

"Yeah go on then" I replied, as Dave threw one in my direction, I caught it and opened it before taking a sip, "I never knew you had a third daughter"

"Yeah, but I aint seen her since she was like 1 – 2" Dave began, "She's been in a children's home since she was 5, coz her fucking mother couldn't see her boyfriend was beating on her fucking daughter, it pisses me off and I feel guilty, like I should have taken her when I left her mum" Dave continued, "She would have been better off with me"

"Wow... Man, she was in a home" I said, "I feel kinda sorry for her"

"Well don't let her know that..." Dave said, "She's like me and doesn't like people's sympathy"

"Ok, I won't mention it to her then"

"Good, so..." Dave said, "When's Cena getting here?"

"Urmm..." I began, looking at my watch, "In about an hour's time, Jeff's bringing him with Matt"

"Ok then" Dave said

FFW an hour

As I searched the house looking for Dave, I noticed Sydney; I pushed my way through the already crowded house towards her,

"Hey" I shouted, over all the noise, "you okay?"

"Hey Randy" she shouted back, "I'm good... you?"

"I'm good, it's a bit loud in here, come outside for a drink with me?" I asked,

"Yeah ok" she said, as I grabbed her hand and led her outside, as we reached the decking I grabbed two beers from the cooler box and led her down the garden towards the swinging bench, and sat down next to her,

"Hope you like beer" I said, passing her one,

"Yeah" she began, "I do cider and vodka shots too... I just don't do wine or champagne unless it a wedding or summin like that"

"And you've only been drinking 3 days?" I said, impressed by this girl, she can drink like a dude,

"No... I've only been legal 3 days..." she said, "Don't tell me Mr. Orton played by the rules when he was young?"

"No" I replied, "I never played by the rules" I continued, beginning to laugh, "you just didn't look like the type of person to break rules"

"Well..." Syd began, pulling up her t-shirt showing a tattoo saying 'Trust No One' on her side, "I had that done about 2 months ago" she continued, pushing her jeans down a bit to show stars on her left hip, "I had that done on my 16th birthday" she carried on, impressing me, she put her top back over her evenly tanned stomach and fixed her pants, "That one was my first, I sneaked outta school and got it when I was 15... boy did I get a telling off..." she said, pointing at a peace sign on her left wrist, "I got those done not long after my 16th birthday..." she said, pointing at 3 Chinese symbols on her right wrist, "and I got that done on my 17th birthday" she finished, showing me the side of her right hand, which had the word Faith along the side, "Ooh! And I got my lip done when I was 16, my eyebrow done when I was 17 and my nose about 6 – 7 months ago... you think I played by the drinking rules now?"

"Urhh... you make your point" I said beginning to laugh, "So... you gunna tell me about yourself?" I finished,

"Ok... I moved here 3 days ago from England..." Syd started, "I was born over here in America, but my mum moved back to England to live with her mum when I was a few years old, when Dave left us..." she continued, "when I was five my mum started doing crack and cocaine and I can remember always being scared of my mum's boyfriend... _Greg_... he would come home from work in a mood, or he would have had a fight with someone, or he'd be drunk and he'd beat on me..." she said, trailing off and looking into the distance...

Sydney's P.O.V

"So... you gunna tell me about yourself?" Randy asked, while we were sat down on the swinging bench in Dave's back garden,

"Ok... I moved here 3 days ago from England..." I started, "I was born over here in America, but my mum moved back to England to live with her mum when I was a few years old, when Dave left us..." I continued, "when I was five my mum started doing crack and cocaine and I can remember always being scared of my mum's boyfriend... _Greg_... he would come home from work in a mood, or he would have had a fight with someone, or he'd be drunk and he'd beat on me..." I said...

_*******FLASHBACK...*******_

_**No P.O.V**_

"_**Postman Pat, Postman Pat, Postman Pat and his black and white cat, early in the morning just as day is dawning, **__**he picks up all the post bags in his van**__**" a young girl, around the age of five, sang along with TV as her favourite show came on,**_

"_**Sydney" her mother shouted from the kitchen, "Come here, mummy needs you to get her something"**_

_**The little girl by the name of Sydney got up from her seat and ran to the kitchen to see what her mum wanted,**_

"_**Yeah mummy" Sydney said, looking at her mums pale face and wide eyes,**_

"_**Run upstairs and get mummy's special medicine from her draw" her mum said,**_

"_**Ok mummy" Sydney said, as she ran out of the kitchen and upstairs into her mother's room, she went into her mummy's 'special' draw and grabbed one of the many small packets of white powder, before closing the draw and running back downstairs, "here you go mummy" she finished, passing the packet to her mum,**_

"_**Thank you hunny, go get yourself a chocolate bar" her mother said as she opened the packet and poured the powder on the table,**_

_**Sydney walked towards the cupboard to get herself a chocolate bar, as she got it she turned around to see her mum with her nose trailing the long line of white powder on the table, before her mum began to cough and sneeze,**_

"_**Well... You got your chocolate bar, now shoo" her mother said, as Sydney watched her, "Go on, GET!"**_

_**Sydney scurried out of the room and back into the front room where she continued to watch Postman Pat.**_

_**FFW half an hour**_

"_**Sydney, get to your room, Greg's on his way home and you know what he's like when you're in the front room watching TV when he gets home" Sydney's mum shouted through to the living room, Sydney quickly changed the channel before turning the TV off and running upstairs to her room, as she got to her room she grabbed her Barbie doll and began to brush it's hair.**_

"_**Fucking dick head! How fucking dare he fire me!" Greg, Sydney's mother's boyfriend, said as he entered the house slamming the front door,**_

"_**What's wrong hunny?" Sydney's mum said, as Greg entered the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge,**_

"_**The fucking dick head of a boss fired me!" Greg shouted, "So now we have no money coming in"**_

"_**Well, you'll have to find another job"**_

"_**Why can't you find a fucking job?" Greg said, raising his voice "Oh wait, it's because you're too busy doing crack and coke each day to get of your fat ass and find one!"**_

"_**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Sydney's mum shouted, "I HAVE A 5 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER TO LOOK AFTER ASWELL!"**_

"_**Well, she should be in school all day so you can work to earn a living, but NO YOUR TOO FUCKING LAZY TO GO SIGN HER UP FOR A SCHOOL JESSIE!" Greg shouted, "SHE'S GUNNA BE HELD BACK SO MANY YEARS BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!"**_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME HOW TO LOOK AFTER MY CHILD!" Jessie shouted, "YOU CAN'T TALK, YOU LOST YOUR KIDS CAUSE YOUR A FUCKING ALCOHOLIC!"**_

"_**YOU FUCKING BITCH! GO FUCKING DIE!" Greg shouted, before barging upstairs and slamming his bedroom door,**_

"_**MAYBE I JUST WILL!" Jessie shouted up the stairs,**_

_**Sydney sat and listened like she did every other day of the week, she curled herself up in the corner, knowing what was coming next, she heard the banging on the wall from Greg punching it, before she heard the door slam and saw her door open. Greg charged towards her with a face full of anger before grabbing her by the collar and punching her in gut, as Sydney doubled over in pain screaming Greg continued to beat on her, kicking her in the ribs and kneeing her face,**_

"_**MUMMY!" Sydney screamed, "MUMMY HELP, MUMMY!"**_

_**She continued to scream as Greg continued the beating, kicking her ribs over and over again before carrying on with punching her face, "MUMMY!" Sydney screamed again before Jessie ran up the stairs, bursting into the room,  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" Jessie said, pulling Greg's arm and landing a punch and splitting his lip, "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" Jessie screamed and she rushed to where Sydney was lying lifeless on the floor, gripping her rib. As Jessie went to turn her 5 year old daughter over, Sydney spoke,**_

"_**I can't breathe mummy, it hurts to breathe!"**_

"_**It's ok hunny, c'mon let me pick you up" Jessie said, grabbing Sydney's side,**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sydney screamed, "IT HURTS MUMMY!" she screamed, with tears running down her face, "MUMMY MAKE IT STOP!"**_

"_**LOOK WHAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE!" Jessie screamed turning round to find that Greg was no longer around, she ran to the window on the landing to find Greg driving away in his car, "GOOD FUCKING RIDENS, DICK HEAD!" she screamed as she ran downstairs to get her mobile, she rang 999 and an ambulance was there quicker than anything.**_

_**As the paramedics drugged little Sydney so she was asleep they moved her into the ambulance and speeded off to the hospital.**_

_**FFW One Day**_

_**After the beating Sydney received she had broken ribs, black eyes and a split lip... she was going to find it hard to breathe for days but Jessie should be thankful Syd was still alive... This event had opened Jessie's eyes to how vulnerable Sydney was at home and she decided Sydney deserved better than the life she had now...**_

"_**Excuse me Miss. Jones" the nurse said, approaching Jessie,**_

"_**Yes" Jessie said, looking at her with red eyes,**_

"_**Social services is here, they would like a word" the nurse said, "if you would follow me" the nurse finished, leading Jessie to the social worker,**_

_**As Jessie approached the social worker, she knew exactly what she was going to tell her,**_

"_**Miss. Jones..." the woman said, "I am Diana Roberts, social worker for social services..."**_

"_**Yes" Jessie said, preparing herself for what Diana was going to say next,**_

"_**I think you should take a seat" Diana said, **_

_**As Jessie sat down she began to speak, "You want to take Sydney off me" she looked up to Diana with tears rolling down her cheeks,**_

"_**Yes, we do, we believe that you are not fit enough to look after her" Diana said, sighing as Jessie broke down, "This is the 4**__**th**__** time this month she's been kept in hospital overnight, there's obviously something wrong in your household"**_

"_**I don't think I'm fit enough either..." Jessie said, as Diana hugged her "I need help, I'm an addict!" Jessie continued, "But I didn't do this to Sydney, I may be an addict but I would NEVER harm a hair on my baby's head... it was my boyfriend Greg Williams, he kept beating on her and he'd threaten me if I told the truth, but this time I'm not letting him win!"**_

"_**Well, thank you for telling us the truth, we can get Greg sent down now for what he's done and if he knows what's good for him, he won't come near you again" Diana said, "But that still doesn't change the fact that Sydney is not safe at your house... as you said, your an addict, a child of her age shouldn't be around drugs or alcohol... so we are still going to take her away"**_

"_**Yes take her, get her somewhere better to live!" Jessie said, "I want the best for my baby girl! I don't want her ending up like me"**_

"_**We will find her a suitable place, don't worry" Diana said, pulling from the hug "You will be able visiting hours when you are off the drugs, as for now, you can spend the remainder of hospital time with Sydney, when she gets discharged we will take her to the closest children's home and you will not see her until you are clean"**_

"_**Ok, thank you Diana, thank you" Jessie said, getting up and leaving the room to return to Sydney's bed...**_

_*******END OF FLASHBACK *******_

"Hey, Syd..." Randy said, a look of concern on his face "You okay?"

I looked at him as tears rolled down my cheeks, I found myself holding my ribs "Yeah I'm fine"

"Hey, hey, what's up?" Randy asked, concerned "Why you crying?

"He wouldn't stop... he just kept kicking Randy... I can't get it out of my head!" I said, breaking down in front of Randy, Randy wrapped his arms around me,

"Can't get who out of your head Syd?" Randy asked, sounding really concerned,

"Greg!" I replied, sobbing into Randy's shoulder, "That's why I got put in a children's home when I was 5... that's why I got my tattoo's, the peace one because I was finally at peace, the Chinese symbols because they mean love, strength and happiness... all the things I had during the time... the faith one because I just had to have faith to persevere... and the trust no one, one because I couldn't trust anyone" I finished, pulling away from Randy and wiping my eyes, "has my make-up smudged?"

"Nope" Randy replied, wiping away a stray tear,

"Well, it's a good thing I used waterproof mascara then isn't it" I said, beginning to laugh,

"Anyway, what you got planned this week?" Randy asked, "You just gunna be here by yourself?"

"Nah, I'm travelling with Dave, I'm training to be a Diva" I said, with a smile on my face, "I'm a free-spirit, dare-devil type of girl"

"Nice... you'll get on with Jeff just fine" Randy said smiling at me, "You do any dare-devil sports?"

"Yerp... I motor-cross" I replied, "Won 3 trophies for it back home"

"Well, you'll definitely get on with Jeff then" Randy said, beginning to laugh,

"Yeah" I said, laughing with him

We sat and talked for a couple more minutes until Dave came out looking for us,

"Yo Sydney, Orton" Dave shouted, "Cena's round the corner, Jeff just text me, c'mon"

"Coming dad" I shouted back, "C'mon _viper_"

"Mocking me?" Randy said sarcastically, "You're gunna pay the price"

Randy's P.O.V

"Yo Sydney, Orton" Dave shouted, "Cena's round the corner, Jeff just text me, c'mon"

"Coming dad" Sydney shouted back, "C'mon _viper_"

"Mocking me?" I said sarcastically, "You're gunna pay the price"

"Really?" Sydney said, "what you gunna do _Legend Killer_?" she said, mocking me again,

"That's it!" I said, running after her, she legged it off but wasn't quick enough, I grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground with me before beginning to tickle her, "Price paid"

"Stop Randy, please!" Sydney said, laughing uncontrollable, "Randy please!"

"C'mon guys!" Dave said, walking onto the deck, "What the heck is going on?"

"Randy... Stop!" Sydney said, still laughing, "Dad make him stop tickling me!"

"Randy c'mon" Dave said,

"What?" I asked, "I'm having fun here"

"Cena will be here in a minute c'mon!" Dave said,

"Ok, ok" I replied, letting Sydney go and getting up before helping her up, "c'mon inside now"

"Finally" she said, as she watched her dad walk back inside, once he had closed the door she turned around and whispered in my ear, "we'll finish this later" as she backed away she had a sly grin on her face, she turned and ran inside with me following...

FFW 5 minutes

We all stood in Dave's living room waiting for Cena to arrive, we all heard the car pull up the drive and the doors slam, then Jeff shout to Matt,

"Yep, there here" I said, above the quietness, "You can hear Jeff" I finished, as everyone began to laugh, we heard the front door open and instantly shut up, as Cena walked into the living room, we all screamed,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"WOW!" Cena said, as he jumped from fright, "Thanks dudes! Oh and dudettes!"

Everyone went back to their own conversations as Cena made his way over to me and Dave,

"Yo Orton" Cena said, "Was sup?"

"Happy 30th dude" I said, knuckle touching him,

"Thanks dude..." John began, "And thanks for the party Dave, it means loads"

"It's alright dude..." Dave said, "What are mates for?"

"Hey!" Sydney said, "Happy birthday dude!"

"Thanks dudetter... but do I know you?" Cena asked,

"No... you don't" Sydney said, "I'm Sydney Leah Jones... hopefully, soon to be Batista"  
"Wow... Dave what happened to Angie?" Cena asked, "And aint she a bit to you for you?" Cena finished pointing at Sydney, I burst out in laughter as did Sydney and Dave,

"I'm his daughter" Sydney said,

"You have a third daughter!" Cena said, surprised,

"Yeah... I haven't seen her for at least 16 years... then she shows up on my doorstep 3 days ago" Dave began, "I was so happy to see her, she's the spit of me... don't you think?"

"Yeah she is!" me and Cena said in unison,

"Yeah, anyway happy birthday dude, speak to you later" Sydney said, before jetting off somewhere in the house,

"She's pretty cool" Cena said, looking at Dave,

"Yeah..." Dave said, smiling "Anyway, Angie had to rush to her mums, she's ill... but she wishes you a Happy Birthday"

"Thanks dude... tell her that" Cena said, "Hey Ashley!..." Cena said, "Later dude, I'm about to get birthday sex" Cena finished with a wink before walking off,

"Man whore" I said, laughing,

"Yeah he is" Dave said, "So anyway... you and Sydney... looked like you were hitting it off"

"No, we're just mates Dave, don't worry" I replied as we walked onto the deck for some peace,

"Well, I was gunna say, if you like her go for it, she looks like she needs someone to lean on, but get this straight..." Dave began, "You hurt her, I will break your neck"

"Dave dude, we're mates' right..." I began, "If I was gunna be more than friends with her, it would be on her terms... I wouldn't hurt her"

"Thanks dude" Dave said, patting my back "Please, be gentle with her, she seems sensitive and she doesn't show her emotion, she'll take it out on summin like I do"

"Ok..." I replied, "Anyway, I was gunna take her out for a drink sometime"

"Don't even think about doing what I think your thinking about doing" Dave replied, "I know you Orton"

"What? I didn't get any of that... You've officially confused me" I replied,

"I think I've confused myself too" Dave said beginning to laugh, "But yeah, just don't do anything stupid... like get her drunk and bed her!"

"I won't Dave no worries, I'll take it slow" I said, getting up and heading inside, "Talk to you later"


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney's P.O.V

I was surrounded by some of the Diva's at the party, all of them bombarding me with questions; I couldn't get a word in edge ways,

"WOW!" I shouted, "Give me a chance to speak..." I continued, beginning to laugh, "I don't even know all of you"

"Hey, I'm Mickie... Mickie James" the small, brown haired petite said,

"Hey Mickie" I replied,

"I'm Kelly Kelly..." a quite tall blonde girl said, "But you can call me Barbie"

"Urhh ok... so it's Mickie, Barbie and..." I said,

"I'm Nikki..." a brown haired girl said, "And that's Brie" she finished, pointing at a girl who looked identical to her,

"Twins" I said, "I probably won't remember which ones which"

"It's ok, loads of people get confused" one of the twins said,

"I'm Michelle" a tall blonde woman said,

"And I'm Layla" a small black haired woman said,

"Ok so now I know you lot" I began, "I'm Sydney Leah... I'm Batista's daughter, I'm 18 years old, I found out Dave was my dad 4 days ago, literally, so I packed up and left the children's home when my mum gave me a plane ticket here"

"You were in a children's home?" Mickie asked,

"Your Dave's daughter?" Layla asked, surprised, "I thought he only had two!"

"Yeah and yeah" I answered, "I only found out I was Dave's daughter 3 days ago... so yeah"

"Cool" Mickie said, as a blonde girl approached us after ear-wigging the conversation,

"So you're fostered, huh?" the blonde girl asked, "Well Dave must be a great dad to not keep you..."

"What do you want Maryse?" Mickie asked, giving her evils

"I just wanna talk with Sydney... that is your name isn't it?" the so called Maryse asked,

"Yeah my names Sydney..." I replied, "And so far he is being a great dad"

"Well, he can't be that great if he let you go into a children's home" Maryse said,

"He didn't know I was in care, he thought my mum always had me, he hasn't seen me since I was about 2" I replied, my anger beginning to flare,

"Well... have you ever thought that he didn't want you, so that's why he didn't take you from your mum when he left?" Maryse said, trying to get under my skin

"My mum didn't want me to go with him! She thought he'd be a bad influence and she regretted that when I got put into care!" I said, my words becoming louder the more I got annoyed by Maryse,

"Well, I can see why he didn't want you..." Maryse began, "I mean who would want to take someone from care in? He probably feels sorry for you!" She carried on, "I wouldn't take you in after finding out you'd been living with loners your whole life... I mean, c'mon who would want tramps living in their house?" she continued, I was getting angrier with every word, "I feel sorry for you and all the little unwanted twats back in your home... they're probably there coz their parents didn't want them, their parents probably thought they were a nuisance, so shipped them off like your mother and so called father did with you!" she finished, poking my shoulder,

"Maryse... Shut up" Mickie said,

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" I screamed running and jumping on her, "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT THE FUCKING CHILDREN IN THAT HOME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE FUCKING WENT THROUGH EACH DAY OF THE FUCKING WEEK! WE GOT BULLIED BY THE FUCKING LIKES OF YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING SCUM!" I continued to scream as I pulled Maryse's hair and punched her face, "YOU WANNA TALK SHIT ABOUT WHERE I COME FROM, THEN TALK SHIT ABOUT ME AND ONLY ME, NEVER BRING THE OTHER KIDS INTO IT!" I screamed, still sitting on top of her and punching her as all the superstars in the house surrounded us, watching me beat the shit outta Maryse,

"GET HER OFF OF ME, DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET HER OFF ME!" Maryse screamed as I continued my beat,

"YOU TRY LIVING THE LIFE I LIVED!" I screamed as Randy pushed through the crowd and pulled me off Maryse, as Maryse got up I continued to scream, trying to release myself from Randy's grip, "YOU TRY LIVING IN THE SHIT WHOLE I LIVED IN BEFORE YOU MAKE COMMENTS, COZ I CAN SAY MUCH MORE ABOUT YOU!" I continued, "ATLEAST I AINT A SPOILT FRENCH BITCH!"

"HEY HEY HEY!" Dave shouted, pushing through, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on Dave..." Maryse started, wiping her bloodied nose "Your psycho daughter just attacked me!"

"YEAH, COZ YOU TALKED FUCKING SHIT ABOUT WHERE I FUCKING COME FROM!" I screamed, "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME AND MY PAST AND NOT GET A FUCKING BEATING!"

"Sydney!" Dave said, "Calm down!"

"HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN SHE TOLD ME I WASN'T WANTED AND NEVER WILL BE! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN SHE CALLED ALL THE SWEET, INNOCENT GIRLS IN THE HOME TWATS! YOU TELL ME... HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN, WHEN ALL I WANNA DO IS KILL HER!" I screamed at Dave, before breaking down in tears, "TELL ME!"

"I can't tell you..." Dave said, hugging me "Maryse get out of my fucking house, NOW!"

"But Dave! I didn't do anything!" Maryse said, pleading with Dave,

"What the fuck?" Dave said, turning towards her "NO! You obviously didn't do anything, hence the reason my 18 year old daughter is crying her eyes out because you commented on her life!" Dave continued, "GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

"Dave..." Maryse said,

"Mickie, Michelle... get her out now!" Dave said, "Randy... take her upstairs to calm down"

"Ok" Randy said, picking me up and carrying me upstairs...

Randy's P.O.V

As I walked upstairs with Sydney crying in my arms, I could hear Dave shouting shit at Maryse outside while all the Superstars downstairs were talking about what had just happened, I walked into the spare room which was now Sydney's and placed her down on the bed, I watched her curl up in a ball and smack the bed as I sat in her computer chair,

"Syd..." I said, trying to find something to say, "Don't listen what Maryse said, none of its true" I continued, "She was trying to get under your skin"

"But it is true Randy!" Syd replied, looking at me with red, hurt eyes "Nobody wants me... no one ever has and no one ever will!" she continued, as fresh tears ran down her cheeks, "She's right! If Dave wanted me he would have taken me when he left! No one cares about me!"

"Sydney" I said, getting up and lying on the bed next to her, making her turn over "Dave does care about you, when he had you he was young and was probably scared, he wasn't ready to be a dad, but that doesn't mean he didn't and doesn't care.." I continued, as she grabbed my t-shirt wanting to snuggle closer, "I know for a fact that he is happy you came to live with him and he's happy that your giving him a chance to be your dad" I carried on, "and people do care about you, Dave does, the people in the children's home did and are probably worrying about you now and I care about you... more than you'll believe!"

"Really?" Sydney asked, looking up at me "You care about me?"

"Yeah, I do" I replied, "I wouldn't be snuggled up to you if I didn't"

"You could be sympathetic... and in which case you can go, I don't need anyone's sympathy" she replied,

"You see, I'm not being sympathetic... I care about you" I started, "You need to start believing that people do care about you" I continued, "You are just like Dave..."

"How?" she asked,

"You're both stubborn as hell! And once you both have your mind set on something, nothing will change it" I replied beginning to laugh,

"Shut up!" Sydney said, playfully punching my peck while beginning to laugh with me,

"What's it gunna take to show you I care about you?" I asked, looking down at her,

"I dunno" she said, "nothing probably" she finished, looking up at me,

_We'll see about that_... I thought to myself, I leaned down and gently kissed her lips, before pulling away, leaving Sydney gobsmacked,

"How about now?" I asked, hoping she believed I cared, she pulled my head down and kissed me again and I knew she knew I cared, I would just have to be patient and wait for her, as she pulled away I continued, "I really like you and I'll wait until you're ready for a relationship... I don't wanna rush you"

"Ok... thanks Randy" Sydney said, hugging me tightly "Stay with me tonight, here while everyone's downstairs?"

"Ok, everyone will be downstairs partying all night anyway" I replied, beginning to laugh, "You'll soon learn Dave's a real party animal"

"I bet he is" she said, laughing with me

"I'll be right back" I said, getting up off the bed "I just need to go downstairs"

"Ok" Sydney replied in a small, beaten voice.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks, as I grabbed the 6 pack of beers and 6 pack of coke from the fridge I placed them on the side counter before grabbing some snacks, as I walked out of the kitchen with the drinks and food Dave stopped me,

"How she doing?" he asked, concerned,

"She's been reduced to just lying on the bed thanks to the stupid mother fucker!" I said, annoyed with Maryse, "I should have let her rip Maryse's hair out! She deserved it!"

"Hmmm..." Dave said, "Where you taking all that shit?" he asked, pointing at the cans in my arms,

"She wants me to stay up in her room, and I thought snacks and drinks would do us for the night..." I started, as Dave's face dropped, "don't worry, not in that way... Imma sleep on the chair, she'll sleep in her bed... we'll be on opposite sides of the room"

"Ok... phew" Dave said, relived at the fact I wasn't bedding his daughter... yet, "Make sure she knows I do love her, and I always cared about her"

"She already knows, I explained before" I replied,

"Thanks Randy, you're a good friend" Dave said, patting my back and walking away,

I continued up the stairs and into Sydney's room, as I walked in I saw her clothes on the floor and her lying on her bed in her PJ's, she looked like a bullied little girl, in a cute way,

"I got us some drinks and food" I said, placing the stuff down on her desk, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied, as if she was about to crack,

"Syd..." I said, grabbing a beer from the six pack "are you sure?"

"No" she replied, as I re-assumed my position on the bed, I opened the can and took a sip then offered Syd some, she took the can off of me and downed half of it, before passing it back to me and placing her head on my chest, "Randy... do you care that I come from a home?"

"No, I don't judge a book by its cover Syd!" I replied, "I only care what they're like on the inside, you could have spent your life in an asylum for all I cared, but it's the way you are that made me fall for you"

"Thanks Randy" she replied, "I know I can trust you"

We sat there for hours talking, and as each minute past I could see she was getting back to her normal self, she was becoming more enthusiastic as every moment passed... I lay next to her all night, and eventually fell asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

_FFW Next Morning_

As I woke up, I found Sydney had turned over and faced the wall, I got up and walked to the toilet, as I walked back towards Sydney's room, I took a look downstairs and saw that Jeff had passed out on the stairs with Matt by the front door, I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of me, how all of Dave's parties end...

As I walked back into Sydney's room, I headed towards the bed and pulled the covers from underneath Sydney, I pulled them on top of her before taking my shoes, top and jeans off and lying next to her, as I lay down Sydney turned over and lay her head on my arm, draping her arm over my body, I smiled to myself before falling back to sleep...

_FFW 2 hours_

Sydney's P.O.V

I woke up to find my arm draped over a half-naked Randy Orton, who was lying next to me, as I looked around the room I saw the empty cans of beer and coke and the half eaten packet of popcorn and crisps, I thought back to last night... how Maryse had downgraded me like all the bully's did at school, she was at the top of my hate list and I'd only been here 4 days, then I thought to how Randy was the one who comforted me, then my mind landed on the two kisses and how he said he'd wait for when I was ready, the thing is, I'm ready now, but what would Dave say? He's one of Randy's closest friends... _I'll talk to my dad about it first... then if he's fine with it, I'll start a relationship with Randy! _I thought to myself, as Randy stirred in his sleep, turning and pulling me close, I liked the feeling of being so close to him, it felt like it was meant to be, I smiled into him as my phone vibrated under my pillow, I pulled it out and saw the screen said 1 new message, I opened it up and read it...

_Hey Syd, hows Tampa treating ya?_

_Missing you btw... got no one to skate with every night :'(_

_Keep in touch... Ohhh && I wanna come visit you sometime! I am your BFF ;)_

_Tb when you can,_

_Jas_

As I read it I began to smile, Randy was right... I was cared about, Jason was missing me and I was missing him, my _'BFF'_ wasn't around, I texted him back,

_Hey Jas, Tampa's pretty good... although I've already punched the shit outta one girl, she fucking dissed my background and where I came from, talking shit about me and the other girls from the home, so I showed her what happens when she messes with me... try and guess who my dad is! And who I'm lying next to right now! Go on... take a guess!_

_I missing you too Jas... I don't even know if there's a skate park near by :L if there aint I'm gunna have to go out and buy a bike to ride round,_

_I will keep in touch... but only if you do too! Yeah, you'll have to come visit sometime, I'll talk to my dad about it __yes... you are my BFF ;) :L_

_Tb when you can,_

_Syd_

I sent it and checked the time... _Bloody hell! Its quarter-past 11... give it till half 11 then I'll wake Randy up, he looks so cute when he sleeps... _I thought to myself as my phone vibrated in my hand, making Randy stir a bit, I read the message,

_Urmmm... Let me see... Your dad is Shawn Michaels? That's just a random guess... you said before you left that he was a wrestler, so I'm taking a guess :L Am I right? Huh, huh _

_I reckon you're lying next to Jeff or Matt Hardy... considering you bang on about how much you like them and how cool you think they are all the time :L Again, just a guess :L_

_I will keep in touch Syd! I could never forget my dare-devil of a best friend! Yeah ok, talk to your dad, if he doesn't let me come over, you'll have to come here, say you're visiting your mum and the children's home..._

_Tb_

_Jas_

I read it and laughed, he had no clue, I texted him back...

_NO! My dad is Dave Batista :O He's amazing Jas! It's as if he regrets leaving me with my mum, like he thinks he should have always brought me here when he left us..._

_And no... I haven't actually met those two yet... I need to, thanks for reminding me :L I'm actually lying next to a half naked Randy Orton :O and let me tell you... he has one YUMMY BODY! :O *drools from looking at his body*_

_You should be allowed here, my dad's sound _

_Tb my BFF!_

_Syd_

I sent it and grabbed the half drunk can of coke on my side table, I took a sip from it and unlocked my phone before reading the text I had just received,

_OMG! Your dad is DAVE BATISTA! OMFG! He rocks man! Well, at least you know he cares :]..._

_OMG! I didn't think he was your type! I was obv. wrong :L Keep me posted on you two... if you're lying in bed together then there should be more ;)_

_Well, you'll have to text me sometime about it,_

_I'm off to bed now, it's like 4 am or summin over here, dunno what time it is in Tampa, so I'll text you sometime,_

_Jas x_

I quickly texted him back, hoping he hadn't already gone to sleep,

_Yeah, thankfully he cares, otherwise I'd be stuffed :L_

_Well, I really like him... and I'll keep you posted Jas :]_

_It's half 11 in the morning here, it's a 7 – 8 hour time difference or summin like that :] :L_

_Night Jas,_

_Syd x_

I sent the text and began to get up, knowing Jason wouldn't text me back if he was going to bed, I tried to sit up, but realised it would be impossible with Randy's arm's locked around me, I looked up at him before whispering in his ear,

"Randy, get up... c'mon Randy get up, it's 11 o'clock"

I decided to give up on that approach, then an idea hit me... _he's sooo gunna wake up after this... I hope _I thought to myself, I leaned upwards towards him and kissed his lips softly before pulling away,

"hmmmm..." Randy said, "What a way to wake up"

"I knew you'd wake up after that" I said, kissing him again "now c'mon, let go, I need a shower"

"Can't we just lie here" Randy said, "I'm too comfy to move"

"No, c'mon..." I said, patting his butt, "get up"

"Fine!" Randy moaned, letting me go and getting out of my bed,

I got up and made my bed, while Randy stood there and yawned,

"Thank you" I said, standing on my tip toes and kissing him again, "Oh and by the way... nice body" I finished running my hands down his 6 pack, before walking out of the room and into the bathroom,

Randy's P.O.V

I was awoken by Sydney softly kissing me,

"hmmmm..." I said, "What a way to wake up"

"I knew you'd wake up after that" Sydney said, kissing me again "now c'mon, let go, I need a shower"

"Can't we just lie here" I said, "I'm too comfy to move"

"No, c'mon..." Syd said, patting my butt, "get up"

"Fine!" I moaned, letting her go and getting out of the bed,

As Sydney made her bed, I stood there and yawned,

"Thank you" she said, standing on her tip toes and kissing me again, "Oh and by the way... nice body" she finished running her hands down my 6 pack, before walking out of the room, _Damn! She's hot! _I thought to myself, as I grabbed my jeans and top of the floor and put them on, I sat down on the chair by her Apple Mac, and looked at my phone, a missed call...

_1 Missed Call from Kat's mob._

"Urhh! When will that girl get it?" I said to myself, I wrote the number down on a piece of paper and deleted the number from my phone before phoning the operator,

"Hi, I'd like to block a phone number"

"**Sure, what's the number Sir?"**

"It's 07725463321"

"**Ok, and how quickly would you like it blocked?"**

"As soon as possible"

"**Well, it should be blocked by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, if the number is still able to contact you, just phone us again and we'll re-do the blocking"**

"Ok, thank you Sir"

"**You're welcome, have a nice day"**

"Thanks, you too"

FFW 15 Minutes

I was sat on Sydney's iPad, looking at the pictures she had uploaded, there were loads of her and these 2 kids. As I was looking at the pictures, Sydney walked in, in her bra and knickers _She is not making this easy! _I thought to myself as I looked in her direction, I got up and began to walk out of the room,

"I'll just give you some privacy" I said, walking past Sydney "Ohh and by the way, nice body" I finished, winking at her,

"Wait for me outside, we'll go get a coffee" she said, grabbing my arm and kissing my cheek,

"Sure" I said, pecking her lips, I stood outside her room and waited for her to get ready.

FFW 10 minutes

Sydney walked out of her room dressed in a blue mini skirt and a white tank top with white flip-flops on and a pair of blue sun glasses covering her eyes, she had her brown hair tied back in a ponytail,

"I was thinking we could go to the beach" she said, pushing her sunnies up onto the top of her head, "It's hot outside, which is a change for me" she finished, beginning to laugh,

"Sure... can we stop off at the hotel first so I can change?" I asked, looking at her beautiful facial features,

"Sure" she said, smiling at me "it's too hot to be wearing those jeans" she finished, pulling at the belt straps, pulling me towards her, she stood on her toes and kissed me softly,

"Urhhh..." Dave said,

"Shit!" I said, pulling away from Sydney,

"What?" Sydney asked, "Didn't you like it?"

"Urhh..." I said, looking at Dave then back to Syd, both giving me a look, "Well yeah, but your dad's there"

"Imma go to the toilet, then leave you to it" Dave said, walking towards the bathroom giggling,

"Sorry babe" I said, moving close to her and capturing her lips with mine, "Now c'mon"

"One sec" she said, walking towards the bathroom door, "DAD, I'M GOING TO THE BEACH WITH RANDY, KAY?" she shouted through the door,

"OKAY" Dave shouted back,

"I'M TAKING MY MOBILE, I WROTE THE NUMBER DOWN AND PUT IT ON THE FRIDGE, IF YOU NEED ME RING ME" Sydney shouted, "CYA LATER, LOVE YA!"

"LOVE YOU TOO" Dave shouted back,

"Now we can go" Sydney said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs,

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, we could see that there were still loads of people passed out in living room,

"Seriously..." Syd began, "Is this how all of Dave's parties end?"

"Pretty much" I finished, leading her to my rental,

FFW 20 min's

As we reached the hotel, I saw that the front entrance was crowded with fans,

"Fuck!" I said, as I stopped the car  
"What?" Sydney asked, looking at me

"Fans" I said, with a sigh "They swarm us if they see me" I said, rooting around in the back of the rental, "Here" I finished, passing Sydney a Legacy baseball cap, while putting my own on cap and sunglasses on, "I think you should put these on too" I finished, placing her sunnies over her eyes, before getting out of the car,

"So how we gunna get in?" she asked, climbing out of the car,

"We'll take the back" I replied, locking the car up, "C'mon, quickly before someone notices us"

"Kay" Sydney replied, catching up to my high speed walk, I grabbed her hand and looked towards the swarm of fans, thankful that none of them had noticed me.

As we entered through the back of the hotel Hunter approached us,

"Hey Orton" he said,

"Hey H" I replied, "What's up?"

"You seen Stephanie around?" he asked, looking at Sydney "Who's the girl?"

"Sydney, Batista's daughter" I replied,

"Dave has another daughter" he asked, as Sydney sighed,

"Yeah, I only found out about him being my dad 4 days ago..." she started, "he's not seen me for 16 years, summin like that... I'll fill you in when I'm travelling with you"

"Ok, cool..." Hunter said, smiling at me and Sydney "So you aint seen Steph then Randy?"

"Nah dude, been at Dave's all night for Cena's birthday party..." I began, "Why what's happened between you two now?"

"We had a fight before, now she's disappeared..." Hunter began, "I'm worried about her now, with her being pregnant and all the fans out there... I just wanna know that she's safe"

"H, she will be... she's a big girl, she knows what she's doing..." I said, "give her time to cool off, she'll come back when she's ready"

"Ok, thanks dude..." Hunter said, "I'll catch up with you both later"

"Cya dude" I shouted, as he walked off,

"Later" Sydney said,

"C'mon" I said, leading Syd towards the elevator, as we got inside the elevator I took my hat and sunnies off, "You can take them off now if you want"  
"I'm ok" she replied, placing the sunnies on the brim of the legacy hat, "Imma keep the hat, you aint getting that back" she finished giving me a cheeky grin, as we reached my floor I took her hand again and led her towards my room, as we reached the room I motioned her to go in as I followed.

I walked over to my suitcase and opened it up as Sydney laid down on the bed,

"One second" I said, grabbing my new clothes and going into the bathroom to get changed, I re-appeared a couple of minutes later in my stone-henge camouflage shorts, a black vest top and my black canvas plimsolls, I threw my stuff I was wearing before by the side of my suitcase before jumping onto the bed next to Sydney,

"What's up babe?" I asked, looking at her

"Nothing" she replied, looking up at me "Just thinking"

"What about?" I asked,

"Us" she replied, "I'm ready for a relationship now, but I don't wanna rush things and I was gunna speak to my dad first"

"Hmm..." I said, turning on my side and pulling her towards me "Like I said, I'll wait for when you're ready... do whatever between now and then, but imma wait for you"

"Ok, thanks Randy" she said, placing a gentle kiss on my lips,

"Now c'mon..." I said, getting up and pulling her with me "The suns gunna be gone if we take any longer"

As we left the room and made our way downstairs Sydney's phone rang,

"**Hello?"** Sydney said, answering her phone

"**Hey mum... I'm fine mum... Yes mum, I got to Dave's safe... No mum, I'm not with him! I'm out... What do you mean watch your attitude? I'm not using it!... Yes, I'm with a friend..."** I began to giggle, trying to hold my laughter in at the way she was, **"Yes mum, he is a boy!... Mum seriously! Is it really any of your business if I'm going out with him?... No mum, it's not your business... No mum, I haven't bedded him! Why? What do you mean why?... Well I'm saying I haven't! God mum... I don't care if you would have bedded him by now... Is he cute? Well yeah, he is... Is he hot, well yeah mum he is... Well maybe I don't wanna move as quickly as you did... What do you mean why?... Well maybe it's because I don't wanna end up with a child at my age and maybe cause I don't wanna loose this guy like you lost dad... Well, you kinda did lose him, he left you!... You were never going out with him? BULLSHIT mum! You were and you know it, stop tryna deny it... Why would I wanna bring him to visit you? Really, he'd leave me if he met you... Ok whatever, gotta go mum... No not to shag him, I'm going to the beach... Bye mum... Bye... Bye" **I burst out laughing at what I had just heard, "Do not repeat a word you have just heard to Dave!" Sydney said, as we continued to walk downstairs,

"I won't don't worry" I said, still giggling "You think I'm cute and hot?" I continued, pulling her close to me, "I feel so special" I finished, winking at her before kissing her, "by the way, you aint so bad yourself, beautiful"

"Randy!" she said, poking my chest "C'mon, I wanna get to the beach"

"Ok, ok" I said, grabbing her hand


	6. Chapter 6

FFW 20 minutes

As we reached the beach I could see the look on Sydney's face brighten,

"Yay! We're here!"

"Yeah, finally" I replied, "Stupid traffic!"

"Oh MY GOD!" Sydney said, "It's packed, we're gunna get swarmed!"

"No worries, I have a place we can go, and it's still the beach" I said with a grin plastered on my face, "It's out of sight and hardly anyone goes there... us superstars always go there when we come to this beach"

"Ok!" Sydney said, with a big smile as she pulled her sunnies down over her eyes, "You might wanna put these on" she finished, throwing my hat and sunnies towards me,

"Good point" I said, putting them on, "Now c'mon, I wanna tan!"

"Ok, ok" Sydney said, jumping out of the car, as I locked it she began to walk off,

"Urhhh, Syd... this way" I said, walking off in the other direction as Sydney caught up to me, while laughing,

As we reached the little closed of beach, Sydney ran straight for a spot near a palm tree,

"Here we go!" she said, placing herself down as I sat next to her, "It's nice and quiet here" she continued, as I pulled the sunnies and cap off, "It's nice" she finished, leaning on me,

"Yeah" I replied, draping my arm over her shoulder,

FFW AN HOUR

I was lying on my front, facing the sea, watching Sydney getting water for her sand castle... _I swear, she's a big kid inside_ I thought to myself, while laughing out loud,

"What's so funny?" Syd asked, as she walked towards me,

"Nothing, just the way you are" I replied, smiling at her,

"Huh?" She said, confused,

"I mean, you're getting water for your sand castle" I started, "You're like a big kid... it's funny, but cute" I finished, winking at her while she poured her water into her moat around the sand castle...

"Imma sunbathe now" She said, putting her sunnies on,

"Good idea" I replied, turning on my front to even out the tan, as I looked up at Sydney she began to take her top and skirt off, she lay down on her back next to me wearing a pink poka dot bikini...

FFW AN HOUR

I was lying on the beach sunbathing with my eyes closed when I felt a towel cover my stomach,

"Sydney! I'm tryna tan here" I said, thinking it was Sydney,

"It aint Sydney dude" I heard Cena say as I sat up and looked at who it was, "Do I look like a girl?"

"Sorry man" I said, knuckle touching him when he sat down, "I thought it was Syd, where is she?"

"Over there with Ashley" Cena replied, pointing over to the sea where Ashley and Sydney were having a water fight,

"Dude, what's the deal with you two?" I asked, looking back to John,

"What you on about Orton?" Cena replied,

"Well you and Ashley, are you friends?" I began, "Friends with benefits? A couple?"

"Dude, I have no clue..." Cena said, beginning to laugh, "I wanna say we're a couple, but we're not, we haven't talked about us"

"DUDE! Jump in then!" I said, making John jump, "If you don't someone else will"

"Don't go fucking near her dude!" John said, as I gave him a confused look,

"What the fuck you on about?" I asked,

"You wanting Ashley, which is why you said jump in then before someone else does!" Cena said, giving me an evil look,

"Oh my god! John, seriously, I got my eye on someone else, no worries..." I replied, turning my head back to Sydney and Ashley, "Anyway... I was on about Ted and Cody, they already tried to bed Sydney, but she threatened 'em"

"Thanks dude, I'll keep on look out for those dicks" Cena replied as we both began laughing,

FFW AN HOUR

Me and Cena had been sat talking and sunbathing while Ashley and Sydney played in the water, I was halfway through a sentence when I was suddenly drenched with water,

"What the fuck?" I heard Cena say, as Sydney and Ashley laughed,

I opened my eyes to find Sydney holding a bucket at the bottom of my feet laughing next to Ashley,

"You are so dead" I said, getting up as Sydney and Ashley ran off,

"I'm with ya on that one dude" Cena said, following me...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

Me and Ashley had been playing around and swimming in the water for over an hour, we were getting to know each other and I really liked her, she was nice, energetic and random, like me,

"So what's going on with you and Randy?" Ashley asked as we sat down for a little talk,

"I dunno... he said he'd wait until I was ready for a relationship, but I'm ready..." I started, "I just don't wanna rush into things and I wanna talk to Dave first" I continued, "but I really like him"

"Hmm..." Ashley said, "I understand completely" she continued letting her head drop backwards, "I'm in the same boat... but without the Randy and the Dave and dad bit" she finished beginning to laugh with me,

"So you and John aint a couple?" I said, sounding shocked,

"Nope!" Ashley said, looking at me, "I wanna be a couple, but he gives of the impression that we're friends with benefits"

"And you want more than that" I said, finishing off her sentence,

"Exactly, but I don't wanna talk about it with him, in case he walks out on me, and I don't wanna loose him as a friend either..." Ashley said, "Boys are just way to frustrating!"

"Yeah they are" I replied, smiling at her, "That's why us girls gotta stick together!"

"True, true" Ashley said, hugging me before looking back at the lads who were laid out getting a tan, "I gotta plan" she sung, beginning to laugh,

"C'mon then what is it?" I said, looking back at the half naked lads tanning,

"We'll fill the buckets with water and drench them" Ashley replied, with a wicked grin plastered on her face,

"Now that's the fun I'm talking about" I said, laughing as we got up and filled the buckets,

As we approached John and Randy we could hear them talking about the party at Dave's last night, I looked towards Ashley as she put her finger to her mouth, telling me to be quiet, we assumed our positions at the end of Randy and John, I watched as Ashley counted to three with her fingers then we threw the buckets of water over them and watched as their faces turned in horror, me and Ashley began to piss ourselves at the sight in front of us,

"You are so dead" Randy said, looking up at me, I turned and began to run off with Ashley,

"I'm with ya on that one dude" I overheard Cena say, as me and Ashley continued to run,

As we ran I looked back to see Randy and John catching up to us,

"C'mon quicker Ash" I said, "There catching up"

"I can't run any quicker when I'm laughing" Ashley said, still giggling, as Cena grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder, I continued to run and began to pick up speed as Randy got closer, I heard Cena laughing and Ashley scream after a huge splash, as I looked behind me I saw Randy right behind me, he grabbed my waist and fell to floor still holding me,

"Payback time" he said beginning to tickle me like the other night,

"Randy stop" I said, beginning to laugh and kick my legs, "Stop Randy" I giggled,

When he finally stopped, he got up and flung me over my shoulder,

"Randy put me down! Randy!" I said, knowing what he was going to do,

"Oh no, no, no, no, no" Randy began, "payback isn't over yet" he finished as he walked into the sea,

"Randy don't you dare" I said, as he moved me from his shoulders and into his arms, "Randy!"

"1..." he began,

"Randy don't" I said,

"2..." he continued, giving me a look,

"Randy!" I said, pleading with his eyes,

"3..." he shouted, throwing me into the water as I screamed,

"RANDY!" I screamed, when I resurfaced giving him a 'not impressed' look, he just laughed and gave me a 'satisfied' look, I stood up before another wave hit me, "Come here Randy"

"No" he said beginning to laugh, "I know what your tryna do"

"I just want a hug Randy..." I began, looking to the floor "I didn't think it'd be such a big deal"

"I aint falling for it" he replied,

"DAMN!" I said, stamping my foot, "Fine" I finished, walking past him,

"Wait! You in a mood with me?" Randy asked, sounding upset, I didn't answer him, "Sydney?" he asked, catching up with my walk, I didn't answer again, "Sydney!" he said, stopping me, "What have I done?"

I looked at him before smiling and jumping on him, "GOTCHA!" I laughed, "I was joking! DUH!"

"Hahahahahahaha" Randy replied, "You're so funny!"

"I know I am" I said, playing with the strings on his shorts, pulling them so he moved closer to me, I looked up at him,

"What you thinking?" he asked, pushing some stray hairs behind my ear,

"You... me... us" I said, continuing to play with the strings, "I want a relationship now... We've been with each other the whole of today, and practically all of yesterday... I've gotten to know you and it's as if I've known you my whole life... and I don't care if Dave likes it or not, but I'm ready now Randy"

"Well, like I said, Imma wait for your word" Randy replied, kissing me softly,

"Well, here's the word Randy" I said,  
"Well... ok" he said, "Sydney will you go out with me?"

"Yeah Randy, I will" I replied, kissing him softly, while he held my hand,

"C'mon, if you're travelling with Dave then we're gunna have to go so you can pack" Randy said, starting to walk towards Ashley and Cena,

"Woooooww!" Cena said, as we walked towards him, "An item are we?"

"Shut it John" Randy said, as Ashley laughed, "At least I can get a girl"

"Randy!" I said, whacking his peck, "Shut up, Cena can get a girl, watch" I finished, as I let go of Randy's hand and winked at Cena and Ashley, I sat down on Cena's lap and grabbed his hands before kissing him, I got back up and walked over to Randy who was stood gobsmacked, "You see" I said, taking Randy's hand in mine again,

"Yeah!" Cena and Ashley said, "God Randy" they finished, while all three of us laughed at Randy's face,

"I have a way of getting him outta this trance" I said, standing on my tippy toes and kissing his lips,

"Urhh, I'm still in a trance" he said, with a cheeky smile, "Seriously did you have to kiss my best friend in front of me?"

"Payback!" I said, kissing him again,

"I'll get you back when you least expect it" Randy replied, giving me evils,

"Well now imma expect it" I said, in a _duh_ tone, "Ha!"

"Whatever you say..." Randy said, before turning back to John and Ashley, "You guys coming with us now, or are we gunna see ya later at the airport?"

"Later" Ashley replied, "Cena's coming to mine to help me pack"

"Well apparently I'm at Ashley's helping... so I'll see ya'll later" John said, hugging me and knuckle touching Randy,

"I'll speak to you later then Ash" I said, giving her a hug,

"Yeah, see ya later" she replied, as me and Randy walked back to the car pulling our sunnies and hats on...

FFW TO DAVE'S HOUSE

As we reached Dave's house, I grabbed my stuff and walked into the house followed by Randy, we went straight upstairs ignoring Dave's rants at the TV... We began to pack my suitcase with clothes for the week; it was practically over flowing when we were done...

"I think you're packed for longer than a week babe" Randy said, squishing the lid of the suitcase down so I could zip it closed,

"Yeah, but I always over pack" I said, pulling the zip around the thing, "HA! I win!" I finished, as Randy began to laugh, "So... how we gunna tackle Dave?" I asked, while Randy pulled the suitcase of the bed and towards the stairs,

"Well... we could hide it from him or go downstairs and tell him now..." Randy began, "I vote option 2... That way we don't get killed"

"Yeah good idea" I replied, taking Randy's hand and leading him downstairs,

As we reached the bottom of the stairs we could here Dave shouting at the TV about the basketball game,

"WHAT!" he shouted "THAT WAS A FOUL REF! AWARD HIM A FREE THROW!" he continued, not noticing we were there, "GO TO FUCKING SPECSAVERS REF!"

"What's up Dave?" Randy said, looking at the TV, "Lakers loosing?"

"Yeah and it's the fucking final!" Dave began, not even looking in our direction, "I swear if Celtics win..." he continued, "Seriously!"

"What happened?" Randy asked, sitting down and pulling me next to him,

"Shannon Brown got fucking fouled and the ref didn't award him a fucking free throw" Dave said, "If Celtics win I'm gunna have to walk around in a fucking Celtics top for a week... there is no chance I am loosing this bet!"

"Who's the bet against dude?" Randy asked, getting interested in the game, "Go, go, go... oh"

"Kofi, so if he loses he has to walk around in a Lakers top" Dave said, watching the TV intently,

"So... anyway..." I said, squeezing Randy's hand, getting him to look at me, "we have summin to tell you" I finished, as Dave looked at us,

"Shoot" Dave said, sitting back in his chair and keeping his eyes on me and Randy,

"Well..." I began, "Me and Randy are going out" I prepared myself for a row,

"Ok" Dave said, smiling at us,

"What do you mean ok?" I began, "I can do what I want dad!"

"Uhhh... babe, he said ok" Randy said, putting his arm around my shoulder to calm me down,

"Oh right... sorry dad" I said, going red, "I thought you were gunna start a fight"

"Well, Syd you're eighteen... your old enough to make your own decisions now, I'm not bothered who you go out, as long as you're happy, I'm happy" Dave began, "But get this straight Orton..."

"I know, I know" Randy said, "I break her heart, you break my neck... heard it before... and anyway, the relationship is on her terms, if she wants to go slow, then we go slow" Randy finished, kissing the top of my head, "No worries Dave"

"Ok, ok... I'm cool with it" Dave said, smiling and winking at me,

"Thanks dad" I said, getting up and hugging him, "I've packed, so we're gunna go to the hotel, then meet you at the airport"

"Ok, cya later"

FFW TO AIRPORT


	7. Chapter 7

**Randy's P.O.V**

Me and Sydney arrived at the airport and had checked in, we were sat near our gate waiting for our plane to be called, I looked around and saw loads of WWE Stars scattered around the gate area, all in their own groups talking,

Me, Cena, Sydney, Ashley, Mickie, Michelle, Jeff, Matt and Rey were sat by a window where you could see the airplanes taking off, I was sat with my back against the window and Sydney between my legs, holding her hands. Cena and Ashley were sat in the same positions next to us. The rest of the group were just scattered around us, forming a circle,

"So what's going on with you two?" Jeff asked, nodding at me and Randy,

"Huh?" Sydney asked, bringing herself back into this world,

"Together" I replied, as Ashley smiled her infectious grin at me, "What?"

"Nothing..." Ashley replied, as Sydney looked at her, "You just look like a cute couple"

"You and John would make a cute couple" Sydney replied, "But your both to big headed to ask the other out"

"Hey!" John said, poking me,

"OW!" Syd replied, rubbing her arm,

"Careful!" I said, poking John's arm harder,

"Protective much!" Matt said, beginning to laugh, "They should last"

"Hope so" Syd replied, smiling,

FFW AN HOUR

"_**Flight AA210 to New York City's LaGuardia Airport is boarding now" **_the man over the speaker said, as the WWE Crew began to move.

I stood up and helped Sydney stand, I held her hand and began walking towards the gate, looking at my ticket I saw my seat number was 12A,

"What seat you got?" I asked Sydney as we reached the line for out gate, "I'm 12A"

"Urhhh..." Syd said, looking at her ticket, "15F"

"So you're sat by me!" John said, "I'll keep good care of her!" John finished, putting her into a head lock,

"JOHN get off!" Sydney said, beginning to laugh, "So where you sat Ash?" Sydney finished, pushing herself out of John's head lock,

"I'm in..." Ashley began, looking at her ticket, "11E, next to Matt" she finished, pointing at Matt,

"Where you sat then Jeff?" I asked,

"12C" Jeff replied, "So next to you... Sound man! We can have a good old chat!"

"Yeah!" I said, knuckle touching him while laughing,

"I wonder where my dad's sat" Sydney said, as we reached the front of the line, showing the woman our tickets she motioned us to walk through to the airplane boarding hallway, as we reached the front of that line we showed the woman our tickets, she took them from us and looked at the seats,

"12A..." she said, looking at me and smiling, pushing her boobs out a bit more, earning a scoff from Sydney and Ashley, "that's the third row on you're right and the seat next to the window, have a nice flight now"

"You too" I said, smiling at her before walking to my seat...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

We were lined up, getting ready to board the plane, as we reached the front of the queue, the woman took our tickets of off us and looked at our seat numbers,

"12A..." she said, looking at Randy and smiling, pushing her boobs out a bit more, earning a scoff from me and Ashley, "that's the third row on you're right and the seat next to the window, have a nice flight now"

"You too" Randy said, smiling at her before walking to his seat, I passed the woman my ticket while giving her an evil look,

"15F..." she said, not making eye contact with me, "that's the 6th row on your left, the seat next to the window, have a nice flight"

I walked to my seat, not bothering to give her a reply.

I passed Randy's row, looking at him and Jeff chatting, he looked up at me and winked, I smiled at him and carried on,

"14... 15..." I began, "Aha!" I finished, sitting next to the window, I pulled my iPod out of my bag and placed it on the tray table with my doodle book and pencil. I reached up and opened the over head compartments to place my bag in, I stood on my tippy toes and missed the ledge, falling back onto my seat,

"URHH!" I said, into the seat,

"I believe that is my seat" I heard Cena say, as I pushed myself up, "You a little too short?" John said, in a baby voice, patting the top of my head,

"Yeah" I said, giving him a look,

"No worries" he said, giggling, "I'll do it" he finished, grabbing my bag and placing it with his in the overhead compartment,

"Thanks dude" I said, sitting back down in my seat and putting my seat belt on, "So what's going on with you and Ash?"

"I want more than a friendship with her..." John began, taking his cap of and rubbing his head, before putting his cap back on, "but I don't wanna push her into a relationship, coz I'll end up losing her later on... I'd rather stay as we are so I don't lose her as a friend"

"John, just ask her out" I said, giving him a look, "She likes you just as much as you like her... believe me"

"How do you know?" he asked, giving me a confused look,

"I just do ok..." I replied, "Just believe me when I say believe me"

"Ok" John said, beginning to laugh,

"_**This is flight AA210 flying from Tampa International Airport to New York City's LaGuardia Airport, this flight will be approximately 2 hours 45 minutes, I'm Ryan Jones – your pilot for today, please make sure that your seats are in an upright position, your tray tables are up and that you seatbelt is on, enjoy the flight" **_the pilot said over the speaker, I grabbed my iPod and doodle book placed them on my lap and pushed the tray table up..

HALF AN HOUR

"Anything off the cart darlin'?" an old woman, that sounded like she came from Texas asked,

"Urmm... yeah, can I get a bottle of water please" I said, giving her a smile,

"Sure darlin'" she replied, "Sparklin' or still?"

"Still, please" I replied,

"Okiie dokiie" she said, passing me the bottle, "and you Sir?"

"Urhh, I'll take a bottle of coke please" Cena replied, looking up from his iPod,

"Sure hun" the woman replied, passing the bottle to him, "Is there anything else?"

"Urhh, no we're fine thanks" me and John said in unison,

"Ok, ya'll have a nice flight" she replied, walking down the aisle,

"Imma move next to Ash, ask her about... us..." John began, smiling at me, "You ok by yourself for a bit?"

"Yeah, go, go..." I replied, "Imma move next to Randy now anyway, get Jeff to come up here"

"Ok, you want me to get your bag down now then?"

"If you don't mind Cena old boy" I said, poking his peck to move him, he grabbed my bag and handed it down to me, "Tar hun, speak to you later" I finished, as he walked down towards Ashley's row...

I stood up and made my way towards Randy's row, as I reached the row I noticed Randy had his head against the window and Jeff was drawing in his book,

"Hey bud" I said, standing at the end of the row,

"Hey Syd" Jeff said, whispering, "Randy's asleep"

"You want me to save you?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows,

"Depends" Jeff replied, closing his sketch pad,

"You want a row to yourself, unless John makes Matt move?" I replied, "Coz my seats are free"

"Sound!" Jeff said, standing up and hugging me, "You're a life saver!"

"How?" I asked, beginning to laugh,

"I can have a whole 3 seats to myself to sleep on!" Jeff said, all excited, "Speak to ya later petal"

"Later Jeff" I said, sitting down, laughing at how childish he could be,

As I sat down, I placed my bag on the chair next to me, while looking at Randy. _He looks so cute when he sleeps. _I thought to myself. I leaned over and pecked his cheek, he rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, before slurring some words,

"Jeff..." Randy began, "That was disgusting!"

"It's not Jeff" I replied, whispering huskily in his ear, making him turn towards me,

"What you doing here?" he asked, opening his eyes,

"I swapped with Jeff..." I began, "Why, don't you want me here? I'll move if you want" I finished, beginning to get up,

"No" Randy said, grabbing my hand, "You can stay here, I'd prefer you... I can cuddle to summin then" Randy finished, smiling and pulling me in for a hug, "Now I'm tired... so imma get some sleep"

"Same" I said, pushing the arms of the chairs between me and Randy up, while Randy made himself comfortable, "You comfortable?"

"Yeah..." he said, "But imma bit cold"

"Same" I said, leaning on him,

As I got comfortable, the woman that flirted with Randy was stood at the end of the row; I looked up at her and gave her a look as she began to speak,

"Can I get you anything?"

"Urhh, yeah a blanket would be nice" I said, as Randy pulled me closer,

"Ok" she said scuttling off,

"Urhhh" I said, into Randy's side, "I do hate that woman"

"Why?" Randy asked, giving me a confused look,

"Cause she's flirting with you, guaranteed she only came to this row coz she thought you were on your own" I said, laughing, "People like that make me laugh"

"Well, she can't have me..." Randy said, kissing the top of my head, "Coz I've got you"

"Aww" I said, hugging him tightly, "And that's why I love you" I finished, as the airhostess came back with a blanket for us,

"Here you go" she said, keeping her eyes on Randy,

"Thanks" I said, in a sarcastic tone, earning a poke from Randy,

"Thanks" Randy said, as she smiled a gigantic grin at him, "You warm babe?" he asked me, in front of her, turning her grin upside down,

"I'm ok hun" I said, smiling at him as he leaned down and kissed me,

"Have a nice flight now" she said, gritting her teeth,

"Oh we will" I said, stopping her in her tracks, as she looked back and smiled at me again, before continuing to walk off,

"You are mean!" Randy said, beginning to laugh...

FFW 2 HOURS 20 MINUTES

I woke up to someone touching my leg, when I looked towards the bottom of the row it was Jeff trying to get his bag from underneath the chair,

"Jeff..." I said in a croaky voice, yawning, "What are you doing?"

"Tryna get my bag" he said, as I moved my feet, "Thank you"

"It's ok" I said, yawning again, before sitting up and stretching, "What time is it?"

"Urhhh..." Jeff said, looking at his watch, "20 past 11"

"Seriously!" I said, looking at Jeff with tired eyes, "How long of the flight we got left?"

"About 25 minutes – half an hour" Jeff replied, "That's why I'm getting my bag now, you might wanna wake him up, the airhostess is coming round for the blankets"

"Alright, see you later Jeff" I said, turning to face Randy, who was sleeping peacefully, "Randy" I said, waiting for a reply – but receiving nothing, "Randy, c'mon wake up" I said, beginning to shake him as the airhostess from before came over to collect the blanket, I pulled it from Randy and thought of a way to wake him... and piss the airhostess off even more, "C'mon babe wake up" I said, leaning in a kissing him,

"Mhmm... I should sleep more often" Randy said, waking up and kissing me again,

"You think you're getting one of them every morning you have another thing coming, I expect to be woken up by you some time..." I said, passing the airhostess the blanket, she was stood at the end of the row gob smacked; she snatched the blanket off of me before walking away, "Wow... attitude issue!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Randy said, stretching and yawning, "You're making her jealous"

"Well, what do you expect?" I said, mocking him, "Your mine, she's gotta get that through her head" I finished, as Randy laughed,

"So how long we got left of this flight?" Randy asked, putting his arm around my shoulders and holding my hand,  
"Urhh..." I began, "I dunno, about 15 minutes summin like that"

"Thank god! I'm starting to get some serious cramp in my leg" Randy said, rubbing his calf,

FFW 5 MINUTES

"_**Flight AA210 will be landing in New York City's LaGuardia Airport in approximately 5 minutes, please make sure that your seats are in an upright position, your tray tables are up and that you seatbelt is on, thank you"**_ the pilot said, as I fastened my seat belt and whacked Randy to do his...

FFW 10 MINUTES

"_**We have now landed in LaGuardia Airport, New York. We remind you to take all your belongings from the plane, emptying the overhead compartments and taking your rubbish. We hope you've enjoyed the flight" **_the pilot said as me and Randy began to move.

We stood up and began to walk towards the gate entrance, as we passed the airhostess, she spoke up, I just gave her evils,

"Hope you enjoyed your flight" she said, winking at Randy,

"Right, seriously!" I said, getting in her face, "Do you not see this hand? No, this hand is firmly in his hand... Now I would have thought that meant that we were going out, which we are!" I continued, "If I was you, I'd stop the flirting and winking before you get raped in the airplane toilets... I suggest you stick to your job!" I finished,

"Hey Syd, calm it" Randy said, rubbing my lower back, "C'mon, she's not worth it"

"Whatever!" I said, giving her evils before Randy pulled me off.

FFW TO CAROUSEL

We were stood by the carousel waiting for our suitcases to come through; I leaned into Randy and hugged him tightly,

"You tired?" he asked, as I nodded into him, "Same"

"I just wanna go to bed" I moaned into him, as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight,

**Randy's P.O.V**

Me and Syd were stood waiting for our bags to come on the carousel, she leaned into me and hugged me, I sensed she was tired,

"You tired?" I asked, as Sydney nodded into me, "Same"

"I just wanna go to bed" She moaned, as I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight,

"Don't worry, it won't be too long now" I said, as Dave made his way over pointing at Syd and mouthing what was wrong with her, "She's tired" I replied, as Syd looked at who I was talking to,

"Oh baby girl" Dave said, kissing her forehead, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it"

"Hopefully" she said, in a croaky voice, "My throat hurts" she moaned,

"It's a sore throat" I replied, pulling my phone outta my pocket, "well, the chemist won't be open now, you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning, then I'll go get you summin if your still feeling like shit"

"Ok" she replied,

FFW TO HOTEL

After standing by the carousel for ages, and travelling for about an hour, we finally stepped through the hotel door. Me, Sydney, Jeff, Matt, Cena, Ashley and Dave made our way to the front desk to check in. As we reached the front desk, a woman was there typing something into the computer, she looked up and a grin took over her face,

"Oh my god! You're from the WWE... aren't you!" she said, with excitement, "I am a HUGE fan"

"Thanks" we all said, while she smiled a huge grin at us,

"So, I'm Jenny, who's first?" she asked,

"Urhh me" Dave said, stepping up, "Dave Batista"

"Dave Batista" Jenny said, typing it into the computer, "that's a two bedroom, room number 340, floor 4" she finished passing the 2 keys over,

"Two bedroom?" Jeff said, "There aint two people... is there?"

"Not that I know of" Cena butted in,

"Actually, me and Rey are sharing" Dave said, "GOD! We are best friends you know!"

"Oh yeah" I said, "Cya later Dave"

"Later dad" Syd said, waving at her dad,

"Ok, who's next?" Jenny asked, looking at us with happy eyes,

"Us" Jeff and Matt said in unison,

"Ok" she said, taping the keyboard, "I take it it's under Matt Hardy"

"Yep" Jeff said, smiling,

"Ok, that's two bedroom, room 343, floor 4" she said, passing them the keys,

"Thanks..." Matt and Jeff said, "Later guys"

"Later" we replied,

"Us now" Ash said,

"Ok" Jenny said, "So that's..."

"John Cena" Cena said,

"Ok... two bedroom, room 342" Jenny said, handing the keys over, "And last but not least... Randy Orton"

"Yep" I said, smiling at her, while Sydney moaned that she was tired into me again, "Hang on Syd, she's getting us the keys now" I finished, beginning to laugh,

"Don't laugh" she croaked, "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is" I said, still giggling, as Syd whacked my arm, "I'm sorry"

"Here you go, best not keep you waiting, two bedroom, room 345, floor 4" Jenny said, handing us the keys,

"Thank you" Sydney croaked, smiling at Jenny,

"And hunny, bit of advice, go soak in the bath for a bit, get your bf to make you a cup of hot chocolate when you get out and lie in bed with a movie" Jenny said, smiling at Syd, "Then get him to run for some medicine tomorrow morning" she continued, leaning over the counter to whisper to me, "I suggest chocolates and flowers" she finished, winking in Sydney's direction,

"Again, thanks" I said, smiling at her,

"Remember, anything you need, just phone down to us and we'll sort it for you... have a nice stay now" Jenny said, as we began our trek to our rooms...

FFW TO FLOOR 4

"So we'll meet you tomorrow morning for a workout?" Ashley asked,

"Urhh I think not" Syd croaked, "I need a good night's sleep"

"Ok, ok..." Cena said, "Just text us when you're both up, then we'll go to the gym"

"Ok" I said as Cena and Ashley reached their room, "Cya tomorrow"

"Later" they said in unison as they walked into the room,

As we reached our room, I placed the key card in the door and waited for the green light to show,

"You know, you look like a zombie" I said, looking at Sydney,

"Shut up" she said, beginning to laugh, "I'm a cute zombie"

"Yes you are" I said, pulling her towards me and kissing her, "Now c'mon, let's get to bed" I finished, picking our bags up and putting them inside the room by the door, before picking Sydney up and carrying her into the room, shutting the door with my foot behind me, I carried her to the bed and placed her down before snuggling up close to her,

"Randy" Sydney said, while yawning, "do you love me?"

"Of course I do... why would you even ask that" I replied,

"I dunno... I was just checking you weren't going out with me because you were sympathetic" Syd replied, turning towards me and smiling,

"If I was being sympathetic, why would I go out with you?" I said, "You see, I wouldn't... If I was sympathetic I wouldn't go out with you, I wouldn't kiss you and I wouldn't be sharing a room with you... But because I love you I'm doing all of those things"

"Ok..." she said, getting up, "Imma get changed then go to bed... you gunna join me?"

"Yeah... you go get changed, I just need to strip" I said, wiggling my eyebrows making Sydney give me a dirty look, "down to my boxers" I finished, winking at her as she walked into the bathroom with her PJ's. I stripped down to my boxers and threw my clothes on the floor by my suitcase and put the TV on.

Sydney re-entered the room a couple of minutes later in her PJ's and her hair tied back in a messy bun, as she reached the bed I looked back at the TV,

"What you watching?" she asked, as she climbed into the bed next to me,

"Jackass" I replied, putting my arm around her,

"Hmmm" she replied, snuggling into my side,

"Get some sleep, your gunna need it" I said, kissing the top of her head,

"Ok" she yawned, "Night, night"

"Night" I said, climbing out of bed and turning the TV off,

I climbed back into bed and pulled Sydney towards me, before drifting into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

FFW TO NEXT MORNING

I turned over and smacked the alarm clock to make the beeping stop,

"Urhhhhhhhh" I said into the pillow, looking at the time, "Who in their right mind gets up at 8 o' fucking clock?" I mumbled to myself, as I got up and walked to the bathroom...

I re-entered the room ten minutes later with a towel around my waist, I looked towards the bed and saw that Sydney was lying exactly how I'd left her before my shower. I kneeled down by suitcase and began rooting through it to find some clothes. I changed into a pair of jeans and my RKO top and threw the towel down by the bathroom door, I grabbed a pen and paper and left a note for Sydney,

_Syd,_

_Gone to chemist to get some medicine for your throat, shouldn't be long, phone me if you need me,_

_Love Randy x_

I placed the note on the coffee table by the sofa, grabbed my key card and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. As I walked down the hallway towards the stairs I ran into Maryse, I waited for the lift as she stood staring at me, as the lift doors opened and we walked in, I spoke up,

"What is your problem?"

"What'd you mean Randy babe?" she replied, looking at me with innocent eyes,

"I mean, what's your problem..." I replied, as she began to piss me off, "What's your problem with Syd, why you staring at me... just what's your problem?"

"Well, for one she has summin I want..." Maryse replied, biting her lip and looking at me, "and two, I don't like people from homes... she's a tramp and has been her whole life"

"SHE AINT A TRAMP!" I shouted, as Maryse began to tick me off, "JUST LEAVE HER AND ME ALONE! COZ WE WILL NEVER BE AN ITEM AND I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU! JUST MOVE ON AND LEAVE US ALONE!" I finished, as the doors pinged open. I walked out leaving Maryse gobsmacked. As I reached the front desk, I checked for messages,

"Excuse me" I said, as Jenny turned around, "Oh Jenny, it's you... When do you get off?"

"In ten minutes, then it's me and my bed having some quality time" she replied, smiling, "So how can I help you?"

"There any messages to my room?" I asked, leaning on the desk, "Room 345"

"Urhhh... Yeah, from Mr. McMahon, he would like to see you, Dave Batista and Sydney this afternoon at 1:00 pm" Jenny said, as her eyes flicked across the screen before returning to me,

"Ok, thanks Jenny" I said, "And do you know where the nearest pharmacist is?"

"Yeah, just out the doors, to the left and up the first road on town, you'll find it down there" Jenny replied,

"Ok thanks, cya later" I said, beginning to walk away,

"Cya" Jenny said, before returning to her work.

I walked out of the hotel and began my journey to the pharmacist for Sydney's medicine...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

I turned over to drape my arm over Randy, but instead, found an empty space next to me. I opened my eyes and scanned the room, there was no Randy but his clothes were spread around his suitcase. I got up out of bed and looked at the time, _9:30am..._ I got out of bed and stretched, before noticing a piece of paper on the coffee table, I walked over and began to read the paper,

_Syd,_

_Gone to chemist to get some medicine for your throat, shouldn't be long, phone me if you need me,_

_Love Randy x_

"So he's gone to the chemist" I croaked to myself, while rubbing my neck, "Stupid throat!"

I made my way to the bathroom for a shower,

"I wonder if a shower will make me feel better" I said, walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on, "I really gotta stop talking to myself"...

**Randy's P.O.V**

"RANDY! RANDY! I LOVE YOU RANDY!" the fans screamed as I finally pushed through the crowd after signing many autographs,

"Fucking hell..." I said, getting through the hotel doors, "There like fucking eagle's man"

"Dude, that's what you get for not wearing a hat and sunnies" Cena said, approaching me, "Where you been?"

"Chemist for Syd" I replied,

"She still not feeling right?"

"I dunno, she was in bed when I left" I said, "Fucking alarm clock woke me up at 8! Who wakes up at 8? WHO!"

"Woooow! Who crapped on your cornflakes?" Jeff said, standing in-between me and John,

"Whoever set the alarm for 8 o'clock, that's who" Cena said laughing,

"Ohhh...dude, that's bad!" Jeff said, beginning to laugh,

"I practically smashed it this morning trying to turn it off" I said, laughing with them, "Imma pull the plug on that thing after" I continued, "Anyway, I'm off... gotta get this throat medicine to Syd, I'll see ya later"

"Later" Jeff and Cena shouted as I walked away,

As I reached the lift my phone rang, I looked at it and answered it,

"**Becks!"**

"_Hey bro! How ya been?"_

"**Good, how about you?"**

"_Been good... Hows work?"_

"**It's going good, got a segment tomorrow night, and Vince wants to speak to me later, so I'm thinking it's a new storyline... anyway, hows Mr. Lee doing?"**

"_He's good"_

"**Hows he finding the move?"**

"_Alright... but he's missing his old team"_

"**Hmmm... So Becks, was there any reason you phoned... or did you just wanna chat with your big bro?"**

"_Oh right yeah, I got summin to tell you..."_

"**Well?"**

"_Well... Uncle Orton, I'm pregnant!"_

"**Wow! Seriously?"**

"_Yeah serious, I'm 3 weeks along"_

"**Nice! You phone me when you find out the sex, and you send me a picture of the scans!"**

"_Yeah, yeah... sure, sure... you know, you're more excited about it than dad and Nathan"_

"**Dad didn't take it well did he?"**

"_Nope... Mum was jumping for fucking joy about being a grandma. Dad was saying I'm too young! For fuck sake, I'm 24!"_

"**Becks calm down, don't worry about it, he'll come around... he's always like this, I mean, he reacted this way when you and Dave got together, now he's fine about it"**

"_Good point, anyway, I'm glad you're happy for me__"_

"**Girl I'm more than fucking happy!"**

"_Cool"_

"**Anyway, I gotta go"**

"_Oooo... Randy Orton picked up another girl at a house show?"_

"**No actually, I gotta take some medicine to my girlfriend... seriously Becks!"**

"_So who's the unlucky girl then?"_

"**The LUCKY girl is Dave Batista's daughter"**

"_Urhh dude that's sick, she's like 4 years old"  
_**"No Beck's he has a third daughter, who's Nathan's age!"**

"_Ahh ok... well, I'll speak to you later, cya"_

"**Cya... oh and say hi to Dave for me"**

"_I will, later"_

"**Later" **I finished putting the phone down and walking towards my door...

As I walked into my room I saw the bed was empty and I could hear Syd in the shower, I placed the medicine on the table and walked towards the bed and lay on top of the covers, I turned over to face the bathroom door when I heard the shower stop. Sydney walked out a couple of minutes later in a towel, not noticing I was on the bed, she kneeled down by her suitcase and began pulling out clothes a scattering them around the room, trying to pick something to wear, she grabbed some clothes and stood up beginning to hum to herself, while holding her towel,

"How's your throat?" I asked as she turned around,

"SHIT!" she croaked dropping her clothes and towel, "Fuck, don't scare me"

"Urhhh... babe, towel" I said, looking her up and down,

"Fuck!" she said, again, trying to cover herself up,

"No worries, I didn't see anything" I replied, turning round, "Oh and by the way, nice body"

"Randy!" Syd croaked, as I turned around to find her with a towel on and blushing,

"What... it's true" I said, smiling a cheeky smile, "Your throat not better?"

"Nope" she moaned, "It really hurts!"

"Well it's a good thing I got you some medicine then aint it" I replied, walking towards the coffee table and grabbing the bag, "Here take some of this" I finished, passing her a bottle of throat medicine, she unscrewed the cap and took a gulp from it, "That should do you for 4 hours"

"Uhuh" she croaked, rubbing her throat,

"And then just suck on these" I said, passing her some throat lozenges, "Hope you like strawberry"

"Thanks Randy" Syd said, hugging me, "Where would I be without you?"

"Urhh, in a hotel room alone or with Dave suffering" I replied, kissing her forehead, "Now c'mon, you gotta get changed, we got a lot to do today"

"Urhhh" Syd replied, "Like what?"

"Well, we're gunna go get a bite to eat with everyone, then we gotta meet Dave and drive down to the arena to meet Vince for summin"

"Ok" Syd said, walking towards the bathroom to get changed, as I turned the TV on, I looked at the time _10:00am,_ I flicked through the channels until I found _'The Dark Knight'_...

As the film ended Sydney walked out of the bathroom wearing a top that said 'you me oui?', khaki coloured shorts with braces and a pair of lace up ankle boots, with her make-up done. She dropped her towel next to the door and walked over to the mirror to turn the straightner's on. While the straightner's warmed up, she began to but her purse, mobile and make-up bag into a her grey handbag, before throwing it down by the door, by the grey plait style handle's, with her black cardi,

"So why we going to Vince?" she asked her voice sounding a bit better, tuning towards the mirror and beginning to do her hair, "Well, more like, why do I have to go?"

"Dunno, the message said you, me and Dave to see him" I replied, watching her as she did her hair,

"Awww kay" she replied...

FFW TO CAFE

**Sydney's P.O.V**

Me and Randy were sat with Jeff, Matt, Cena and Ashley finishing breakfast,

"Urhh excuse me" Matt said getting the waitresses attention, "Can we have the bills?"

"Sure" she said smiling, "One second"

"Ok thanks" Matt replied, "So what you got planned for the day?"

"Nothing really" Ash replied, as my phone beeped, I looked at the unknown number, wondering who it might be, I slided my phone open to read the message,

_Back off, he's mine... If you're still together by the end of the week, then you'll be sorry!_

_3 ?_

"What the fuck?" I said, out loud, interrupting Jeff mid sentence,

"What is it?" Ash said, looking at me with confused eyes, like the rest of the table,

"Some random fuckers threatened me!" I said, looking up at Randy,

"What, let me see" Randy said, taking the phone from my hand, "Who the fuck?"

"I dunno" I said, my eyes filling with tears,

"Babe, don't cry" Randy said, pulling me in for a hug,

"How can I not cry Randy?" I began, "Yeah I've been threatened before, but that was to my face by people I knew... I don't know who the fuck this is and I dunno what the capable of!"

"We'll find out who it is" Cena said, "Whether it's the last thing we do"

"Yeah!" Randy agreed,

"Thanks guys" I said, hanging onto Randy,

FFW TO MEETING DAVE

"Yeah, well we gotta be at the arena for 1" Randy said down the phone to Dave, "So we're on our way now, we're kinda stuck in traffic" Randy continued, as I looked out of the window of the car, "Yeah, so just be stood outside waiting for us... Cya in a couple" Randy finished, putting the phone down, "Babe don't worry yourself"

"Hmmm" I said,

"Babe" Randy said, placing his hand on my leg and squeezing it, "Nothing's gunna happen"

"How do you know that?" I said, getting frustrated, "Seriously, the text said 'back off, he's mine" I continued, as the tears ran down my cheek, "So someone wants you and is threatening me... I don't wanna loose you, and I don't wanna be hurt!"

"You won't be hurt and you won't lose me!" Randy said, wiping my eyes, "I'll make sure of it"

"Ok, don't tell Dave... please" I asked, looking at Randy,

"Ok" he replied, holding my hand,

FFW TO ARENA

**Dave's P.O.V**

I was sat in the back of Randy's rental as we arrived at the arena,

"Thank god we're here!" I said, "You could cut the tension in this fucking car with a knife!"

I climbed out and looked towards Sydney, she didn't look herself,

"What's up hun?" I asked her, as she continued to look into the distance, "Hun?"

"Hmmm" she said, looking towards me,

"What's up?" I asked again, in a concerned tone,

"Nothing... I'm fine" she replied, smiling a weak smile,

"You don't look fine" I said, looking at Randy then back to Sydney, "Has he said summin?" I finished, pointing at Randy,

"Me?" Randy said, sounding offended,

"No" Sydney replied, beginning to laugh, "It's not Randy... It's nothing dad, don't worry"

"You see... I didn't do anything!" Randy said, locking the rental and walking over to Syd and hugging her,

"Ok..." I began, "But you can tell me anything Syd"

"Ok dad" she replied, as we walked into the arena,

As we walked towards Vince's office there was silence,

"Seriously!" I said, stopping and looking at Randy and Syd, "If there's nothing wrong then why is it so quiet?"

"Dad, it's nothing!" Syd said, "My throat is just hurting and I forgot my lozenges"

"Okay then" I said, giving them a suspicious look as Sydney's phone rang, she slided it open before a tear ran down her cheek, "Syd!"

"Just leave it!" she said, running off down a hallway,

"Fuck!" Randy said, rubbing his head,

"What's up with her?" I asked, beginning to get worried,

"I can't say" Randy replied,

"Why not?" I said, beginning to get frustrated, "She's my fucking daughter!"

"It's not my place to say!" he said,

"RANDY!" I shouted, "JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"

"Well shut up and I will!"

"Okay... what?" I said, breathing deeply trying to calm myself down,

"She's being threatened" Randy said, sighing,

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted, as my anger over took, "WHO THE FUCK AND WHY?"

"We don't know who and the text she got said back of he's mine, if you're still together by the end of the week then you'll be sorry" Randy replied, "I know who it is!"

"Who?" I asked,

"Maryse!" Randy began, "It's my fault!"

"How?" I asked, extremely pissed at Maryse,

"I had a go at her this morning coz she was going on about how she didn't like Syd, and she said to me that Syd had something she wants" Randy said, rubbing his head which was a sign of frustration,

"And that meant you" I said, in disbelief, "I really do not like that woman!"

"What we gunna do?" Randy asked, looking at me with worried eyes, "You know what she's like Dave, if she harms a hair on Syd's head imma kill her!"

"Don't worry; we won't let her get to Syd..." I started, "You're always with her... aren't you?"

"Well, most of the day... yeah" Randy replied, giving me a confused look,

"So if you stay with her most of the day then there's no way Maryse can get to her..." I began, "And I'll deal with Maryse later"

**Sydney's P.O.V**

There was a silence as we walked towards Vince's office,

"Seriously!" Dave said, stopping in his tracks and looking at me and Randy, "If there's nothing wrong then why is it so quiet?"

"Dad, it's nothing!" I said, "My throat is just hurting and I forgot my lozenges"

"Okay then" Dave replied, giving me and Randy suspicious looks,

My phone beeped and I slided it open reading the message I'd just been sent,

_He doesn't love you and he never will... he's only with you because he feels sorry for you, I find it quite funny to be honest... and just remember, if you're not over by the end of the week, you'll be black and blue, after what you did to moi!_

_3 ?_

I stared at the message, re-reading it over and over before a tear ran down my cheek,

"Syd!" Dave said,

"Just leave it!" I replied, interrupting him halfway through a sentence, before running off down a hallway, I ran until I realised I didn't know where the hell I was going, I began to slow down before dropping to floor and crying,

"He doesn't love, he doesn't love me..." I sobbed to myself, "But he told me he did" I continued, as I pulled myself into a ball on the floor, "He's gotta love me, he told me he did, he said he wasn't sympathetic!" I began to scream to myself and smack the floor, "WHY? WHY ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE!" I finished, still sobbing, I whipped my nose roughly with the back of my hand and pushing myself back to my feet, I began walking towards a curtain becoming curious of where I was.

I opened the curtain and stepped through onto the entrance ramp, I looked around the empty arena, the amount of seats that would be full by the beginning of tomorrow's show. I stared down the ramp to see the ring that the likes of Stone Cold and The Rock wrestled in. I walked down the ramp, whipping the stray tears off of my cheeks, as I reached the ring I stepped up the steel steps and climbed through the ropes, I stood in the centre of the ring and circled around, trying to imagine the rush that the wrestlers felt each night they wrestled, the way they felt when they looked out to all the screaming fans, I smiled at the thought. I walked towards the ring apron and sat on the edge, facing the announcing tables, smiling at the thought of King making jokes and witty comments – like he always does. I looked up at the roof, trying to imagine myself working here, I would love it.

I was brought back to this world by the sound of someone coughing; I turned my head to look over my shoulder to find Randy stood at the top of the ramp. I looked back towards the announcing tables as he spoke,

"You okay?"

I didn't answer; I just continued to look at the empty seats,

"Syd, please"

I stayed quiet while turning my head towards the top of the ramp, to find Randy walking down towards the ring,

"What did they say?" he asked,

I sat there silent again, as the tears began to run, I whipped my eyes trying to stop them falling as Randy stood in front of me,

"Syd, please speak to me"

I looked up at a concerned Randy Orton and broke down in tears,

"Syd, I can't help if you don't tell me what's happened" he said, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly as I sobbed into him,

"The text said you don't love me and never will and that you're only with me coz you feel sorry for me!" I sobbed, "and that if we're not over by the end of the week I'd be black and blue" I began to shake from the amount of crying I was doing, "I'm scared Randy! I should never have come here!"

"Maryse can't do anything to you!" Randy said, as I held him close, "I LOVE YOU Sydney! No one and nothing can change that, don't listen to the sour bitch, she's jealous!"

"I should never have come here!" I repeated, "If I had stayed in England I wouldn't be getting threats of Maryse!"

"Don't say that! If you had never come here then I would never have met you!" Randy said, making me look at him, "If you had never come her then we wouldn't be together, we'll deal with Maryse..."

"Maryse!" I said, jumping of the ring apron, "It was Maryse?"

"Yeah, you have said her name" Randy said, beginning to laugh, "Has it just clicked?"

"Yeah" I said, smiling at Randy while he laughed, "How did you find out?"

"You're not gunna like this..." Randy began, "but I told Dave what's been happening, he was really worried and he was going bonkers on me so I told him... don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you" I said, "I'm a bit pissed that you told him when I said not to, but you were honest about it and that beats anything"

"I'm not gunna lie to you" Randy said,

"Promise?" I asked,

"Promise" he replied; I smiled at him before getting on my tippy toes and kissing his lips,

"So how did you find out it was Maryse?" I asked,

"It just clicked, we had a fight this morning and she said that you had something she wanted" Randy began, "and the text said, back off he's mine... it clicked then"

"Well what we gunna do?" I asked, still worried about what she was gunna do to me,

"Dave's gunna talk with her" Randy replied, "No need to worry anymore" he finished leaning down and kissing me, "God! Get back on the apron"

"Why?" I asked, giggling,

"I didn't have to bend to kiss you; we were the same height..." Randy said, laughing with me,

"It's not my fault" I replied, hugging him,

"I know... Can't you grow a bit?" Randy said, still laughing while he wrapped his arms around me, "Now c'mon, Vince is gunna be wondering where we are"

"Ok" I said, holding his hand and walking out of ring area,

**Randy's P.O.V**

I left Dave to go see Vince while I searched for Syd, so far there was no luck and she was no were to be seen. I had tried everywhere except the ring area, I walked through the curtain and to the top of the ramp and scanned the area, my eyes landed on the petite brown, sat on the ring apron with her back to the ramp looking up to the roof, I coughed and caught her attention, she looked over her shoulder, before turning her head back towards the announce tables,

"You okay?" I asked,

She didn't answer,

"Syd, please"

Still no answer from her, she turned her head towards the top of the ramp, as I began walking down towards the ring,

"What did they say?" I asked,

She just sat there in silence as I made my way round the ring before standing in front of her, she began whipping her eyes,

"Syd, please speak to me" I said, really concerned,

She looked up at me with hurt eyes and broke down in tears,

"Syd, I can't help if you don't tell me what's happened" I said, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly as she sobbed into me,

"The text said you don't love me and never will and that you're only with me coz you feel sorry for me!" Syd sobbed, "And that if we're not over by the end of the week I'd be black and blue" she began to shake from the amount of crying she was doing, she was getting worked up, "I'm scared Randy! I should never have come here!"

"Maryse can't do anything to you!" I said, as she held me tight, as if she depended on me, "I LOVE YOU Sydney! No one and nothing can change that, don't listen to the sour bitch, she's jealous!"

"I should never have come here!" she repeated, making me want to kill Maryse for the pain she'd caused, "If I had stayed in England I wouldn't be getting threats of Maryse!"

"Don't say that! If you had never come here then I would never have met you!" I said, lifting her head making her look at me, "If you had never come her then we wouldn't be together, we'll deal with Maryse..."

"Maryse!" Sydney said, jumping of the ring apron, "It was Maryse?"

"Yeah, you have said her name" I replied, beginning to laugh, "Has it just clicked?"

"Yeah" she said, smiling at me with her infectious grin, "How did you find out?"

"You're not gunna like this..." I began, knowing she'd be pissed with what I was about to tell her, "but I told Dave what's been happening, he was really worried and he was going bonkers on me so I told him... don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you" she replied, "I'm a bit pissed that you told him when I said not to, but you were honest about it and that beats anything"

"I'm not gunna lie to you" I said truthfully, I never wanted to hurt this girl; I was never gunna lie to her no matter what,

"Promise?" she asked,

"Promise" I replied, as she smiled at me with her infectious grin, making me smile, she got on her tippy toes and kissed me,

"So how did you find out it was Maryse?" Syd asked,

"It just clicked, we had a fight this morning and she said that you had something she wanted" I began, "and the text said, back off he's mine... it clicked then"

"Well what we gunna do?" she asked sounding worried,

"Dave's gunna talk with her" I replied, knowing it wouldn't be a calm, mature talk, but an out of control one, "No need to worry anymore" I finished leaning down and kissing her, "God! Get back on the apron"

"Why?" she asked, beginning to giggling,

"I didn't have to bend to kiss you; we were the same height..." I replied, laughing with her,

"It's not my fault" she replied, hugging me,

"I know... Can't you grow a bit?" I said, still laughing while I wrapped my arms around her, "Now c'mon, Vince is gunna be wondering where we are"

"Ok" she said, as we walked back the way I entered holding hands,

As we reached Mr. McMahon's office we could hear him and Dave laughing about something. I knocked on the door and waited for Vince to answer, instead Dave opened the door for us, I entered first pulling Syd along with me, as Dave smiled and mouthed something to her,

"Hey Vince, sorry we're late, I had to go on a wild goose chase looking for her" I said, pointing at Syd who was hugging Dave,

"No worries, Dave explained everything" Vince said, "Now if we could all take a seat" he said, as Syd sat between me and Dave, "Now I called you three here because I would like to start a storyline involving Randy and Syd, but I would need your permission Dave as she hasn't signed a contract with us"

"Yeah that's fine with me" Dave began, "I was actually going to ask you about a contract, she wants to follow in her father's footsteps..." Dave continued, sounding chuffed and proud, "but she hasn't got much training under her belt, so if me, Randy and a couple of Diva's train her then it'll save you the money with FCW, then she could just go straight to main event if she's good enough"

"Yeah sure" Vince said, as Sydney smiled her infectious grin making me smile,

"Oh my god! Seriously Vince?" Sydney said, in an excited tone,

"Yeah I'm serious, I'll get Stephanie to draw up a contract for you and we can get it all done and dusted by next week, so you can start your training"

"Oh thank you Vince... you don't know how much this means to me" Sydney said, getting up and hugging Vince, "Thank you so, so much!"

"It's fine" Vince said, as Sydney sat back down, "Now back to the storyline" he continued, "I was going to make Sydney Randy's love interest" he carried on, "So tomorrow night I would like Sydney to cause a distraction in the Randy vs. Cena match at the end of the night, resulting in Randy winning, so we can end on a cliff hanger until next week; we can leave people wonder who you are and why your helping Randy, then next week Randy can introduce you"

"Cool" Sydney said, looking at me then back to Vince, "I'm down with that... but what do I gotta do to distract Cena?"

"Well we were thinking about dressing you in something tight and revealing..." Vince said, as Dave tensed up, "If it's ok with your dad" we both looked towards Dave, who was sat as stiff as a board,

"Well I can't say I'm too thrilled about it..." Dave began, "But if it's summin to get her in the business, then by all means, do what you want"

"Thanks daddy" Syd replied, kissing his cheek,

"Its fine pumpkin" Dave replied, smiling at her,

"So the costume team were thinking something along the lines of an Ashley style top, and some skin tight style skinny jeans and high heels"

"Ok" Syd replied, looking eager to start,

"And you should run down to the ring, shout something at Cena to make him stop beating down on Randy so he can look at you, then you just climb the steel steps and stand on the ring apron, just let Cena check you out, turn around for him and shake your ass in his face until Randy hits him, then jump down from the ring apron..." Vince began, "then when Randy wins, just enter the ring and hug him, hold his hand in the air and pat his 6 pack or summin"

"Okay, got it" Syd said,

"Sound!" I replied, "I'm down with that, what bout you Dave?"

"I'm fine with it, I just won't watch the last match" Dave replied, as we began to laugh,

"Ok so we're sorted, so I'll get Steph to do that contract and I'll see you all tomorrow, you can go"

"Ok, thanks Vince" Sydney said, "Cya"

"Later" me and Dave said in unison, leaving the office followed by Sydney...


	9. Chapter 9

FFW TO LATER THAT NIGHT

**Dave's P.O.V**

Me, Randy and Sydney had decided to go get a bite to eat at a restaurant in the town. As we arrived at the hotel I began my search for Maryse, asking everybody had they seen her, she hadn't been seen since she was by the pool this afternoon, so I decided to check her room. I reached the front desk to find out which room Maryse was in,

"Urhh excuse me" I said, as the man behind the desk turned around, "Could you tell me which room is Maryse's?"

"Urhh, and who are you?" the man asked,

"Dave Batista, WWE Superstar" I replied,

"Oh so you are, sorry Mr. Batista I didn't recognise you..." he began, "Need to be careful with all the fans hanging about, I could just give someone a room number, then they'd just harass you"

"I understand, so what room is Maryse in?" I replied,

"Urhh... room 329... so floor 4" he replied, smiling at me,

"Ok thank you" I said, turning and walking off towards the lift,

FFW TO FLOOR 4

As I walked along the 4th floor looking for Maryse's room, I felt my anger welling up inside me. I passed Mike Mizanin (the Miz) and Cody Rhodes talking,  
"Hey dude" Cody said, stopping me in my tracks, "You coming for a drink later?"

"Yeah, but I'll catch up with you later, I got some business to attend to" I said, looking down the hall at Jillian leaving someone's room,

"Ok later" Cody said, as I walked off.

I approached the door Jillian exited from, _Jackpot! 329... _I thought to myself, knocking on the door,

"Enfin! Dieu vous a fallu une éternité!" Maryse said, as she opened the door, "I order that food an hour ago!" she finished, looking up at me, realising I wasn't room service, "Oh Dave, it's you... what do you want?"

"I'd like to come inside for a chat" I replied, not looking impressed,

"Sure" she said, stepping to the side and letting me in, I walked in and stood facing her as she closed the door, "So what you wanna talk about?"

"Well, many things" I said, "Let's start off with a text message that Syd got"

"Why are you talking to me about a text that Sydney has?" Maryse said, giving me a confused look,

"Coz it's a threatening text" I said, breathing slowly to prevent my anger flaring, "And it's off you"

"I haven't sent anything to her!" Maryse snapped back,  
"It was you, the first text she got said that if her and Randy aren't over by the end of the week then she'll be sorry" I began, "And everyone knows that you want Randy, but the thing is he doesn't want you!"

"How dare you!" Maryse shouted, "I haven't said anything!"

"Yes you have!" I shouted back, "The second text she got about 2 hours ago said that she'll be black and blue like what she did to you!" I continued, "And that's talking about the fight you had at John's birthday party!"

"Alors que je l'ai envoyée? Big cri, mais je ne suis pas l'admettre!" Maryse snapped at me,

"If your gunna say something, say it in English!" I shouted in her face, "You've fucked Syd over for the last time! You touch a hair on her head and you'll have me and Randy to answer to, never mind the other Divas that would happily beat the crap out of ya! That's if Syd doesn't beat us to it!"

"I haven't done anything!" Maryse snapped back, not giving in, "Vous tous me acuse, vous n'avez aucune preuve! C'est autour d'elle, depuis la minute où elle est arrivée, elle a été 'Sydney cela, que Sydney!' Elle est une petite putain, tout ce qu'elle veut faire, c'est lui lit! Elle sera le rat anneau du groupe qui baise tous les hommes dans les vestiaires! Elle va prendre après que sa mère!"

"What?" I asked, "Speak in fucking English, if you're gunna say summin about me or Sydney, say in English to my face!"

"Ok I WILL!" Maryse screamed, standing up and looking at my face, "I said you all accuse me, you have no proof! It's all about her, since the minute she arrived it's been 'Sydney this, Sydney that'! She's a little whore! All she wants to do is bed him! She'll be the ring rat of the group that shags all the men in the locker room! She'll take after her mother!"

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" I shouted back in her face, "her mother was not a ring rat! She only found out about the WWE when I told her! She was a friend's friend! Don't even bring her mother into this!" I continued, "And so what if she's the ring rat of the group? It would make a change from you shagging everyone!"

"Vas te faire encule!" she shouted,

"You know what! You want me to find proof?" I screamed, "Where's your fucking phone?" I finished, scanning the room, I walked over to the iPod dock and pulled her iPhone out and looked at her sent messages, I looked up at Maryse as her eyes became wide,

"Get off! It's my personal phone!" she shouted,

"Why you got summin to hide?" I shouted back,

"NO!" she screamed,

"So what's the problem?" I snapped, "Oh look! He doesn't love you and he never will... he's only with you because he feels sorry for you, I find it quite funny to be honest... and just remember, if you're not over by the end of the week, you'll be black and blue, after what you did to moi! 3 ?" I said, looking up at her with un-impressed eyes, "Proof!"

"So what?" She screamed,

"SO WHAT? MY DAUGHTER IS SHITTING HERSELF COZ SHE THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS GUNNA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HER! SHE WAS SHIT SCARED AT WHAT YOU WERE GUNNA DO TO HER!" I screamed back, "BUT YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACK! COZ ONCE SHE FINDS OUT WHO SENT THOSE MESSAGES YOU'RE THE DEAD ONE!"

"Fuck off!" Maryse shouted, "She touches me, I'll put her in hospital!"

"You wanna bet?" I said, walking towards the door, "You know what, I expected different off you, you didn't look like the type of person to do that, but it looks like the sayings true, looks can be deceiving!" I finished, storming out of the room...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

I was sat sunbathing by the pool with Ashley, while John and Randy played in the pool, like little kids. I was telling her about the second text I got, and that we knew that it was Maryse sending them,

"Maryse sent them?" Ashley said, sounding fucked off, "She's dead meat!"

"Uhuh..." I replied, "The things I wanna do to her now!"

"I don't blame ya!" Ashley said, "God she fucks me off!"

"Same!" I said, "But Dave's gone to 'talk' to her"

"That won't go down well" Ashley said, beginning to laugh, "Dave's talks aren't what you would call a talk"

"I guessed that" I replied, "my talks aren't exactly talks, I talk more with my fists when it comes to 'talks'"

"So does Dave" Ash said, looking at me, "You know, I've never met anyone just like him, physically and mentally"

"He says the same thing" I said, smiling, "I'm just happy I got to meet him, otherwise I'd probably be homeless now"...

FFW HALF AN HOUR

"Cena, we going now?" Ash shouted, "The movie starts in an hour, and I need to pretty myself"

"Why? You're beautiful enough as it is" Cena replied, winking, "Yeah... we'll go now"

"Excellent answer" Ashley said, smiling as John approached her,

"Well, what are boyfriends for?" John replied, kissing her softly while I looked at them with wide eyes,

"Boyfriend!" I shouted, "When did this happen?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you" Ash said, smiling at me, "It happened while you were at the arena, this fan was stalking me and wouldn't leave me alone, then when I asked him to leave me alone he went psycho on me!" she carried on, "he was calling me names and threatening me and Johnny boy here was stood with Hunter, he heard what was being said so came over and defended me" she finished, "so we came out here and started to talk about us, and WAHLAH!"

"Yep" Cena said, smiling at Ashley, "So our first date is a movie and dinner"

"Awww, what did I say?" I said, hugging them both, "I said you'd be perfect for each other didn't I?"

"Yeah you did" Cena said, hugging me, "Well, we're off then... We'll see you later maybe"

"If not we'll see ya tomorrow" Ash said, hugging me, "Later"

"Cya" I said, sitting back down on the sun lounger and closing my eyes, I heard the sound of water splashing against the wall of the pool and then the tapping of Randy's feet as he walked over to me, "Randy, you're in my light" I said, opening my eyes to find Randy stood over me, "Randy! I'm tryna tan"

"No, c'mon" he said, picking me up with his cold wet hands, making me move, "What?

"You're hands are cold" I said, beginning to laugh as I wrapped my legs around his waist,

"Well" he said, beginning to walk me somewhere, as I rubbed the back of his neck, "This should be colder" he finished, stopping,

"Randy!" I said, "Don't..."

He jumped before I had a chance to finish my sentence, when I resurfaced from the water I began coughing,

"Syd!" he said, swimming over to me and dragging me to the side, lifting me to sit on the ledge while I continued to cough, "You okay?"

"Yeah" I coughed, "I swallowed to much water"

"You think" he replied, while we laughed,

I slipped myself back into the water, grabbing the strings on Randy's boarder shorts, pulling him towards me. I looked up at him, as he pushed the stray hairs over my head, I stood up and kissed him as he held me close. He pushed me up against the pool wall, deepening the kiss. He pulled away and looked at me with eyes full of hunger. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him again as he pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to trail kisses down his neck as he moaned,

"Stop teasing me" he said, moaning again,

"Who said I was teasing" I replied, letting myself down off of him and backing towards the steel stairs. I climbed them as Randy began to climb out of the pool. He walked towards me and pulled me close, kissing me deeply again, before pulling me down onto one of the sun loungers, "We can't do it here" I said, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself,

"Why not?" Randy growled, turning us over so I was beneath him, "There's no one here"

"What if someone walks in?" I asked, moaning as he placed light feather kisses down my neck and collar bone,

"I doubt anyone's gunna come swimming at half 3 when there's a game on" Randy whispered in my ear, as he nibbled on my ear lobe making me giggle, he returned his lips back to mine while I played with the strings on his boarder shorts. I felt his arms lift me from the lounger as he turned to sit with me on top of him. I winded my arms around his neck while he placed his on my lower back; he raised his arm to undo my bikini top while I giggled,

"What you giggling at?" he asked,

"Never expected my first time to be on a sun lounger" I replied, kissing his nose,

"Well..." he began, until we heard the pool door close, "sshh" he finished beginning to laugh,

"SYDNEY?" I heard Dave call, as footsteps echoed in the distance,

"Fuck, we're fucked!" Randy said, trying to re-tie my bikini back on,

"What did I say?" I laughed, as I got up and jumped into the pool,

"SYD?" Dave shouted again, popping his head round the corner,

"Hey" I said, placing my arms on the ledge of the pool so I could see Dave and Randy,

"Aight?" Randy said, lying back on the lounger,

"Seriously, I've been looking all over for you..." Dave began, "I only found you coz I ran into Ashley and John"

"Well, here we are" Randy said, smiling, "Swimming and sunbathing" I gave him a look as if to say shut up,

"I can see" Dave said, smiling back,

"So, anyway, why were you looking for us?" I asked, looking at Dave,

"I spoke to Maryse; she should leave you alone... I told her if she laid a finger on you she'd have me and Randy to answer to, as well as the diva's that don't like her, that was if you didn't get to her first" he replied,

"DAMN RIGHT!" I said, just a bit too loud, "She's gunna have me to answer to either way!"

"Damn right!" Randy said, backing me up, "Anyway, we're gunna go up to our room now, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm going out with Paul for a bit..." Dave began, as I climbed out of the pool, "I don't understand why we have to call him Hunter!"

"Coz he prefers that name to Paul" Randy said, beginning to laugh,

"Cya later dad" I said, holding Randy's hand as he led us out from the pool,

We began walking towards the lift when Maryse came out of the cafe,

"Oh god!" I said, as Randy squeezed my hand, re-assuring me that everything would be fine, she walked past us and gave me an evil look, if looks could kill – I would have been 6 feet under,

"You see; nothing" Randy said, giving me a re-assuring look,

"Did you see the look she gave me?" I asked, "If looks could kill I'd be 6 fucking feet under!" I looked at Randy, while he laughed at my last comment,

"I think we should carry on where we left off when we get back to the room" Randy said, winking at me,

"I am never letting you talk me into summin like that again! We almost got caught... by my DAD!" I said, beginning to laugh, "Could you imagine his face if we hadn't stopped? Priceless!"

"That would be funny!" Randy replied, "So seriously, that would have been your first time if we carried on?"

"Yep" I replied, feeling my cheeks go red, "Don't take the mick"

"I wasn't gunna say anything..." Randy began, as we walked into the lift "I just can't believe that you aint done it yet, I mean... you've got tattoo's and piercings and you're definitely not a lightweight when it comes to drinking, I would have thought you had, you look like you could of had loads of lads"

"Yeah well, the home don't allow you to stay out at night or people stay over, and they definitely wouldn't allow a lad to stay" I said, sighing, "And plus I was saving myself!"

"Ahh... well who were you saving yourself for?" Randy asked, pulling me close,

"Oh I dunno... The person I thought I would spend my life with" I replied, smiling "but I dunno"


	10. Chapter 10

FFW TO NEXT EVENING

I was walking through the backstage area, looking for someone to talk to, or at least Randy to snuggle up to. I didn't feel safe on my own and I was paranoid to the point where I was constantly looking over my shoulder. I eventually found the Diva's changing room, but it was empty, I walked over to the mirror to check my make-up and to see if I did look ok in what I was wearing, or if it was just Randy trying to make me hurry up. I was wearing my pair of light blue super skinny jeans, my white ribbed grandad top with my pink leopard print heels – I looked better than I expected, I looked at my make-up and decided I needed more mascara. I placed my ditsy print frame bag on the table next to the mirror and began searching for my make-up bag. When I had done my make-up, I began my search for Randy.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I was sat in my changing room waiting for my segment call when Syd walked in; she flung her bag on the floor by mine, before looking towards me,

"Hey babe" I said, as she plonked herself down next to me on the sofa, "You okay?"

"Hey, yeah I'm ok; just a bit nervous about tonight" she replied, playing with a stray piece of cotton on her top, "I've not even seen what I'm wearing yet"

"Well, when can you find out?" I asked,

"Whenever I want..." Syd replied, "I'm just not sure if I wanna see it"

I was about to speak, when a stage hand popped his head through the door, "Mr. Orton"

"Call me Randy, seriously, Mr. Orton's my dad" I replied, beginning to laugh,

"You're segments up next" the stage hand said, before leaving the room,

"I think I intimidate them" I said, turning towards Syd, "What you think?"

"You do more than intimidate them Randy, you scare them shitless" Syd replied, laughing, "I joke, I joke"

"Hahaha" I said, sarcastically, "You're so funny my sides are splitting!"

"I know" Syd replied, smiling at me, "Now go on, before you miss your segment"

"Ok, ok... stay in here, I don't want you wandering off and getting lost with Maryse still being sour" I said, getting up from the sofa and kissing Syd,

"Ok, ok" she replied, as if I was nagging her,

"Promise?" I said, walking towards the door and turning to face her,

"Promise" she replied, smiling at me as I left the room.

I walked towards where Cena was standing with the camera men, while Josh Matthews began the segment,

"_Thank you Michael Cole, I'm here with John Cena. Urhh John..." Josh began, "Tonight you're against a long time rival Randy Orton, what's your game plan for tonight's match?"_

"_Well Josh, it's quite simple..." John began, in a serious tone, "I gotta stay focused, if I let my mind slip for a second he could capitalise... but then again, if he slipped up, I could capitalise!" John continued, "What the hell to a game plan, imma go out there and do what I do every other week, imma fight my heart out for those fans out there... and I will win, coz the Champ is..."_

"_HERE!" I said, interrupting Cena mid sentence, Cena stood there with his hands on his hips shaking his head, "Now Josh, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do..." I began, "I'm going to win this match at all costs! How you ask, well you'll just have to wait and see..."_

_I stared down John as we got nose to nose,_

"_And at Over the Limit, as this one says, the champ will be here!" I said, pointing to myself, as our stare down continued,_

"And, we're off boys, that was great" Drew the camera man said smiling at us both as we knuckle touched, "I'll see ya'll later" he said, as we walked off,

"Hows Syd doing?" Cena asked, as we walked towards the locker rooms,

"She's ok, a bit nervous about tonight, but she's ok" I replied, "Dave spoke to Maryse, all she's doing now is giving Syd dirty looks"

"Give 'em back" Cena said, "That's what I say"

"Hmmm" I said, as we reached my locker room, "Anyway, I'll see you later"

"Later dude" Cena replied, walking down the hallway towards his locker room,

I walked into the locker room to find Syd sitting in the corner of the room, with her back facing me,

"Syd?" I said, becoming concerned, "Syd... babe!" I continued, walking towards her and kneeling down next to her, "Syd babe, what's happened?" I asked, rubbing her lower back,

"They wouldn't stop, they just kept kicking and punching" she said, not looking at me,

"Who Syd?" I asked, becoming even more concerned, "Look at me Sydney!" I finished, pulling her face towards me, making her look at me, my jaw dropped at the state of Syd's face, her nose was bloodied and her lip split,

"No don't, Randy it... AHH!" she screamed, as I tried to pull her close, she grabbed her rib cage, "I thought I got away from this treatment years ago" she said, trying to catch her breath, "It was like Greg was back, for a split second I thought I saw him"

"Syd" I began, "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere" she cried, "Make the hurting stop Randy, make it stop"

"I will Syd, I will" I replied, picking her up bridal style and carrying her outside into the hallway, I began to run to the trainer's room, as I reached the door Syd began to moan in pain again, I kicked the door open, "Mike! Mike help!" I finished placing Syd down on the bed,

"What's happened Randy?" Mike the trainer asked,

"I dunno, I walked into my locker room to find her with her back to the door in the corner of the room" I started, "I found her like this"

"Do you know who did it?" Mike asked, examining Sydney's ribs as she screamed in pain,

"Get dad!" she screamed, grabbing my t-shirt, "If you love me you'll get my dad!"

I walked out of the room quickly and pulled the closest stage hand over, "Find Dave, tell him to get to the trainer's room now, its urgent!" the stage hand nodded and began to jog off as I turned and walked back into the trainer's room,

"She has a couple of bruised ribs, but nothing serious, the nose bleed will pass if she keeps the bridge of her nose pinched" Mike began, "and I'm just going to stitch her lip now"

"Ok, thanks Mike" I said, sitting down next to Sydney and holding her hand as she stared at me with worried eyes, "We're gunna sort this, me and Dave, we'll sort this" I finished, kissing her hand,

FFW TO BEFORE LAST MATCH

**Sydney's P.O.V**

What happened earlier has pushed me to want to make it in this business; I can take the shit they give me in and out of the ring. I was being prepped for the distraction I was going to cause in the last match between Randy and John. The costume team decided to give me more of a summery look by dressing me in a red floral bust dress with a pair of black strap wedges – they accessorised me with a black diamante rose ring, square diamante drop earrings and a heart pendant necklace. The make-up team had covered me up so well you couldn't see the cut or the stitches in my lip, I was thankful Mike had used stitch thread that was the same colour as my lip, they'd done my hair so it hanged down in loose curls around my neck and down my back.

I was walking back towards Randy's locker room, when I was stopped by Cody. I'd put what happened at Dave's house behind me, considering the fact that Cody had actually began to be nice to me and apologised for his attitude that night – I was still cautious about him and kept my guard up, like I did with everyone, but I was giving him the chance he deserved,

"Hey, I heard about what happened earlier..." he began, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here"

"Okay, thanks Cody" I replied, "I gotta go" I finished, walking off quickly trying to catch Randy.

As I reached his locker room, he was just leaving to stand behind the curtain,

"Woooow... Look at you!" Randy said, as I approached him, "You'll have to be careful, otherwise I might just get distracted by you" Randy continued, pulling me close and kissing me softly,

"Aahh!" I said, as Randy pulled away, "Be gentle!"

"I'm being as gentle as I can, considering the way your dressed" he said, winking at me, I sighed and walked around him and waited by the curtain, "What?"

"You're being a pig!" I said,

"What? How am I being a pig?" Randy asked, sounding pissed,

"You're acting like the Randy Orton on the TV, not the Randy Orton I met!" I said, looking at the monitor on the wall,

"What?" he said again, "I'm not even acting piggish!"

"Yes you are Randy! The way you hit on me then as if I was a ring rat you wanted to bed then leave the next morning!" I spat back,

"You know what I'm not having this conversation here!" Randy snapped back, beginning to walk away, "I was trying to be nice and compliment you, but you know what fucking forget it! I won't bother again!"

"Yeah coz this is the Randy I want! One that walks away from his problems instead of resolving them!" I shouted to him down the hall, "Coz you're not tryna act cool in front of your work mates!"

"I'm walking away coz if I stand there and listen to the bullshit coming out of your mouth any longer I'm gunna end up whacking you one!" Randy shouted back, as tears began to fall from my eyes, Randy turned around wide eyed, as if he'd realised what he'd said,

"You'd hit me?" I said, slipping down the wall to the floor, "After what I've just been through... After what I told you about my fucking past!"

"Syd!... I didn't..." Randy said, trying to explain,

"YOU'D HIT ME?" I screamed at him, "AFTER YOU TOLD ME YOU'D PROTECT ME!"

"Syd..." Randy began,

"Orton you're entering first" the tech guy said, "I suggest you get to the gorilla position"

"Fuck!" Randy said, beginning to walk away as I sat and dabbed my eyes, to stop the tears smudging my make-up, I looked at the monitor and watched as my so called boyfriend entered onto the ramp with a smug expression plastered on his face. I scoffed, before getting up,

"Hey Syd!" Cena said, walking up to me, "What's up? You look upset"

"It's Randy... he's just pissing me off!" I replied,

"I'll knock some sense into him when I'm out there" he finished, hugging me, before walking towards the gorilla position, I looked up to the monitor on the way, watching as Cena entered and flashed daggers and Randy, Randy just responded with his trade mark smirk. I watched as the match began, waiting for when I had to enter...

FFW TO NEAR THE END OF THE MATCH

"Sydney... you need to go through in a minute" a tech guy said, approaching me, "Take your place at the gorilla position"

I walked over to behind the curtain and waited for the call telling me to run down to the ring,

"Ok... now" the tech guy said, as I jogged out onto the ramp, taking a quick glance at the fans before continuing to run down the ramp,

"_And Cole... who's this pretty young lady coming down to the ring?" King said, down the headset,_

"_I haven't a clue king... but I think she's on Orton's side..." Cole said,_

"Cena!" I shouted as I reached the ring apron and grabbed John's foot, making him turn to look at me, "Don't hurt him!" I said, climbing the stairs and walking towards the section of the apron that Cena was stood by, I stood in front of him pushing my bust out as Randy pushed himself up behind him, I turned around and watched how Cena looked me up and down on the TitanTron as Randy approached him in the background,

"Phewww! Look at this!" Cena shouted, smiling at the crowd, before looking back at me,

"_Ooh I see now..." Cole said, down the headset, "she's here as the distraction!"_

"_And it's working Cole... I'm distracted!" King laughed, "Cena you better turn around before Orton strikes"_

Randy stood behind Cena as I jumped off the ring apron, and turned to look at Cena,

"What? Don't you like this?" Cena asked, flexing his biceps, I laughed and pointed behind him before smirking, Cena turned around and was met with an RKO from Randy,

"_WOOAH! RKO!" Cole shouted, down the headset,_

"_That distraction really works!" King said, in amazement, "He's going for the pin..."_

"1...2...3" the ref said, slamming his hand down on the mat, before pointing towards the announcer to ring the bell, as the bell rung I jumped in joy,

"_Well, it looks like this mystery girl is on Orton's side" Cole said,_

"_Poor Cena... he didn't know what hit him!" King said,_

I climbed into the ring and ran over to Randy who was sat in the corner, I kneeled down beside him smiling and patting his chest, as he pulled himself up I held his hand above our heads while he smirked, "WOOH!" I shouted, "This is the real deal!" I continued, hugging him, "The Champ is HERE!" I finished, patting his 6 pack, before Randy opened the ropes for me to climb out, I walked across the ring apron and down the steps waiting for Randy, as he reached me he took my hand and led us up the ramp, "This is the real deal! Come Over the Limit, this is your new champion!" I shouted, as Randy draped his arm over my shoulder and smirked at the lifeless Cena in the ring.

"_Well... I wonder if we'll be seeing more of her" King said, down the headset,_

"_It wouldn't surprise me" Cole replied,_

As we reached backstage, I let go of Randy's arm and walked off towards the locker room. As I reached Randy's locker room, I walked over to my bag and picked it up, noticing a note stuck to it,

_Hope you enjoyed the little visit from before! Sorry petal, but it had to be done!_

_3 ?_

I ripped the note up and crumpled it into a ball in my hand,

"Fuck sake, my day couldn't get any worse!" I said to myself,

"What's up?" I heard Randy say, as I turned to see him sit down on the chair as his body glistened, _God he doesn't make this easy! _I gave him the silent treatment, grabbed my bag and walked out of the room,


	11. Chapter 11

**Randy's P.O.V**

The match was a success and Sydney looked as if entertaining came naturally, she handled it like a pro, we were backing up the ramp while she shouted things to the crowd as I kept my eyes locked on John's lifeless body,

As we reached backstage, Sydney let go of my arm and walked off, still pissed off with me. I sighed and began to walk towards my locker room, as I entered I heard Syd talk to herself,

"Fuck sake, my day couldn't get any worse!" she said,

"What's up?" I asked, hoping for a reply as I sat down on the chair, staring at her, she looked at me, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room, "Fucking hell!"

I decided to go for a shower, before attempting to talk to Syd again.

FFW 15 MINUTES

I got out of the shower and changed quickly into a pair of jeans and an Ed Hardy top. I grabbed my duffel bag and dropped the towel by the bathroom door before leaving the locker room. I walked towards the entrance, hoping to run into Syd or someone to talk with. As I reached the entrance I saw most of the Superstars crowding in a circle, I couldn't see what they were crowding and decided to take a look...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

As I left Randy's locker room I went in search of Cena's, as I found it I knocked and opened the door,

"Hey" I said, entering, "Mind if I use your bathroom to change?"

"Yeah go ahead" Cena said, as him and Ashley were gathering there things and stuffing them into their,

"So why aren't you with Randy?" Ash asked, giving me a confused look,

"Long story" I said, walking into the bathroom and locking the door, I re-appeared 10 minutes later dressed in my clothes from before, "Thanks dude" I said, smiling at Cena, "I'll cya later"

"Later" they shouted as I walked out of the room.

I walked towards costume design and to give Julie the dress back, she put it in a protective bag and told me I could keep it along with the other things I wore to the ring, I said my thanks and walked towards the entrance, as I reached the entrance I saw Maryse, she looked over at me and laughed. I dropped my bag and dress on the nearest equipment box and took my shoes off before walking over to her,

"Look who showed up" she said, smirking, "hows your lip hunny... I heard someone attacked you" she winked at me, I felt my anger welling up inside me,

"Wow... news travels fast in the place" I said, giving her evils, "Quite funny actually; I found a note on my bag... signed the exact same way the texts were"

"Wow, someone has got it in for you" she replied, as I went nose to nose with her,

"Unfortunately for that whore, I got it in for her to!" I replied, as she raised her hand and slapped me, "Hmmm, funny, you whack like a pussy as well! Exactly what I expected" I finished, whacking her back, harder,

"Putain de merde!" she screamed, jumping on me and beginning to punch me, she landed a whack to my lip, splitting it again; I could taste the blood – I pushed her off of me and sat on top of her ramming her head into the floor as she screamed, causing people to form a circle,

"YOU WANNA THREATEN ME, WELL CAN I INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIEND KARMA?" I screamed in her face as I punched her,

"Je vais te tuer! Vous putain! Aller dos crawlé dans un fossé où vous appartiennent!" Maryse screamed, as I began to punch her harder making her nose bleed at a fast pace, she pushed me of off her and stood up, I got to my feet quickly and turned to face her, as I turned she kicked me in the ribs making me fall to the floor,

"AH my fucking ribs!" I screamed, holding my ribs in pain, Maryse kneeled down next to me and grabbed a handful of my hair,

"I see my boys did the job then!" she shouted in my face, she stood up and began stomping on my ribs as I screamed in pain,

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard Randy shout, "MARYSE GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Oh look, here comes lover boy to save the day" she shouted, putting her foot on my neck, "One more step and I'll step... I don't think you wanna see what I'm gunna do to her pretty little face, let me just put it this way, she won't be pretty when I'm done with her!"

"Maryse, don't you fucking dare!" Randy shouted,

"Randy just leave!" I screamed,

"NO!" Randy shouted back, "I'm staying!"

"Have it your way" Maryse said, ramming my head into the concrete floor, as it went black...

**Randy's P.O.V**

"YOU WANNA THREATEN ME, WELL CAN I INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIEND KARMA?" I heard Sydney scream as I got closer to the circle,

"Je vais te tuer! Vous putain! Aller dos crawlé dans un fossé où vous appartiennent!" Maryse screamed, as I began to push through the crowd. As I reached the front of the circle, where this full blown brawl was taking place I saw Sydney get to her feet and turn to face Maryse, earning a kick in the ribs making her fall to the floor in pain,

"AH my fucking ribs!" she screamed, holding her ribs as Maryse kneeled down next to her and grabbed a handful of Syd's hair,

"I see my boys did the job then!" Maryse shouted before she stood up and began stomping on Syd's ribs as she screamed in pain,

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, "MARYSE GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Oh look, here comes lover boy to save the day" she shouted, putting her foot on the crook of Syd's neck, "One more step and I'll step... I don't think you wanna see what I'm gunna do to her pretty little face, let me just put it this way, she won't be pretty when I'm done with her!"

"Maryse, don't you fucking dare!" I shouted, feeling my anger rise,

"Randy just leave!" Sydney screamed, as the blood from her lip dripped to floor,

"NO!" I shouted back, "I'm staying!"

"Have it your way" Maryse said, ramming Syd's head into the concrete floor, making Sydney lifeless,

"YOU WHORE!" I screamed, going to run at her as Cody and Ted grabbed my arms, "LET ME FUCKING GO! SHE DESERVES WHAT I'M GUNNA DO TO HER!" I looked on as Maryse began to run out of the building, "YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN! JUST WAIT, YOU'RE DEAD WHEN THE DIVAS FIND OUT!" I screamed, before falling to the floor in tears, "YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

"Randy calm down" Ashley said, rubbing my back, "We need to be strong for Sydney"

"I can't..." I said, sobbing, "I told her I was gunna smack her coz she was getting on my nerves! This is my fault!"

"It's not your fault" Ashley said, as I looked on at EMT working on Syd, "we don't know why she did it, but I doubt it has anything to do with you!"

I watched as EMT lifted her onto a stretcher. I got to my feet quickly and walked over to where they were wheeling her to an ambulance, "And you are?"

"Her boyfriend" I replied, sniffing, "Ash, tell Dave what happened and that I've gone to the hospital with Syd, and can you take her bags for me?"

"Yeah sure" Ash replied, "Text me when you know what's what"

"Ok" I said, climbing in the back of the ambulance, "Later"

"Later" Ash replied, as they closed the doors, I held onto Syd's hand praying she'd be ok.

I sat and kissed her hand repeatedly all the way to the hospital, as they unloaded her from the ambulance I stood by the doors of the hospital and checked my phone, I had one missed call from Dave, I texted him back quickly while the ambulance workers began to push Sydney towards me,

_At the hospital, Imma stay with Sydney tonight, will explain all in the morning. I won't answer after now because imma be at Syd's bedside._

_RKO_

The message sent and I quickly walked up to Sydney's lifeless body and held her hand. As we reached the where the doctors were, I was asked to wait in the waiting room. After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor walked up to me,

"You're here for Sydney I believe?" the doctor said as I stood up and shook his hand,

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend Randy Orton" I replied, sniffling,

"Well, Mr. Orton..." the doctor began, "She is stable, but her ribs are broken and she has a concussion"

"Will she be alright?" I asked, worrying about what the doctor had told me,

"She should be fine, but we're going to keep her in for a couple of days" the doctor replied, "You can go in and see her when you're ready, but I would like her to restrain from lots of movement, I'll be back to check up on her later"

"Ok, thank you" I said, as the doctor walked off,

I walked into Sydney's room to find her lying lifeless with tubes sticking into her, her head wrapped up and her eyes closed. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead softly before sitting in the seat next to her bed, she stirred and began to cough,

"Oow oww oww" she croaked, trying to catch her breath "fuck that hurts!"

"Hey..." I said, pushing the stray hairs of off her face,

"What do you want?" she asked, in a pissed off tone,

"Look Syd..." I said, rubbing my head, "I didn't mean what I said, I was pissed off"

"Still doesn't give you the right to say it!" she snapped back looking away from me, before coughing again, "Holy shit!"

"Syd, please, just hear me out..." I began, pulling her head towards me, "I'm sorry, please Syd!"

"There's nothing for me to say!" Syd said, trying to look away, but unable to as I held her head in place,

"Syd!" I began, "I'm sorry I was such a pig and hit on you like that! I'm sorry I said what I said to you! I never meant it!" I continued, "I love you and I would never hurt you like that!"

"I can't even remember what happened! Only what you said!" she said, smacking her forehead, "I can't even remember why I'm here!"

"You can't remember anything?" I asked, holding her hand,

"No" Syd began, getting worried, "Why am I here Randy? Why does it hurt to cough and breathe? What happened?"

"Oh god, Sydney..." I began, looking to the floor then back to her, "Maryse happened!"

"WHAT DID SHE DO?" Syd shouted, beginning to moan and cough,

"Syd! Calm down... you gotta rest and you can't keep shouting!" I began, standing up and rubbing her side lightly, making her calm down, "Maryse attacked you after the show, and you've broke your ribs... you gotta rest!"

"Ok, ok" she croaked, struggling to breathe, "So why can't I remember everything"

"You've got a concussion... it shouldn't last long but you gotta rest and work your way up to the physical stuff"

"Well fuck that Randy!" Syd said, "Imma wrestle when Vince tells me to, whether you lot like it or not"

"Ok, ok" I said, kissing her lips softly, "Now get some sleep, you've had a long day"

"Ok... love you" Syd said, turning over and yawning,

"Love you too" I replied, sitting down and dozing off myself,

FFW AN HOUR

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I got up out of the seat and quickly left the room checking the caller ID before answering the phone,

"**Hey Dave"**

"_Hey Orton... Hows my girl doing?"_

"**She's asleep at the moment, but she's got a couple of broken ribs and a concussion"**

"_FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!"_

"**Urhh... No thanks Dave, I'll pass"**

"_Imma kill Maryse when I get my hands on her!"_

"**Get in line... I'm up first!"**

"_So when's she getting discharged?"_

"**I dunno... they wanna keep her in a couple of days to check that she's progressing, I mean, she can't breathe without being in pain! She can't remember most things! Shit Dave! She looks a mess!" **I said, walking towards the hospital entrance while rubbing my head in frustration, I leaned against the wall outside taking in a deep breath,

"_She'll be fine! She has the Batista fight in her! Don't worry; she'll be back on her feet in no time"_

"**I hope so, coz at the moment I can't cope Dave! I feel it's my fault! I told her I'd hit her because I was pissed off! But you know what I'm like, I say something stupid then realise later! I gotta learn to shut my trap! Seriously!"**

"_Orton, Orton! You mean like now?" _Dave said, beginning to laugh, _"C'mon, she'll get over it, you just gotta explain that sometimes you don't mean what you say when you're angry"_

"**I guess your right Dave, anyway, I'll text you tomorrow about her condition and when she can get outta this place, later"**

"_Okay, Later dude"_

I put the phone down and remember I needed to text Ashley. I quickly began to text her,

_Hey Ash,_

_Syd's got a couple of broken ribs and a concussion. Doctors said the concussion should pass pretty quickly, but she's not allowed to do too much physical activity until it does... Syd's refusing saying she's gunna wrestle whether the doctors like it or not. She can't breathe at the moment without being in pain... Dunno when the hell she's gunna be out of here, but I'm staying with her..._

_Speak to you later,_

_RKO_

I sent it and received a delivery report before walking back towards the room Sydney was in...


	12. Chapter 12

FFW 5 DAYS

**Sydney's P.O.V**

_Being confined to a bed for 5 days is not fun at all_ I thought to myself as I tried to get myself comfy. Unable to because of my numb backside, I let out a deep sigh as Randy walked in with a cup of tea and a huge grin on his face,

"What's someone done to make you smile?" I asked, taking the cup of tea of off him,

"Nothing for me, but the doctors have said there gunna discharge you!" he said, sounding extremely excited, "But they said you can't go into wrestling matches for at least a month and you need to be cleared"

"For fuck sake!" I said, pissed off, "Seriously! FINE! I'll just accompany you to the ring each Monday"

"I'm quite fine with that, now c'mon get that drunk and get changed, our flight is in two hours" Randy said, heading towards the door, "Imma get your antibiotics"

"Okay" I replied, moving slowly out of the bed gripping my ribs, "Fuck this shit hurts" I moaned, picking my clothes from 5 days ago up and placing them on the bed, before sitting and trying to regain my breath, when I thought I was safe I began to change...

15 minutes later I was changed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck" I said, sitting on the bed holding my ribs and taking a sip from my tea,

"What?" Randy asked, re-entering,

"My ribs" I continued, rubbing my side softly,

"You see, that's why you can't wrestle... you can hardly move without them hurting" Randy said, picking the sheets up off of the floor and placing them on the bed, "I don't think you should wear them" he finished, pointing to my heels,

"Why not?" I asked, looking at the heels,

"Coz you could fall and do your ribs in even more"

"Randy, it's my ribs... not my feet, and I am very balanced" I replied, "I don't want this, changed my mind"  
"Ok" Randy said, taking the tea of off me and placing it on the table, "Now c'mon... Ashley and Cena are outside waiting"

"What?" I said, with excitement, "I thought they left with the rest of the crew the other day"

"You're lucky... they had signings here for their separate sponsor's and the WWE" Randy replied, helping me stand, "Now c'mon"

"Ok, ok... give me time" I replied, beginning to walk towards the door, "Man I'm glad to be leaving this place! I can actually get a proper shower!"

"Yeah, agreed" Randy replied, leading me towards the entrance...

**Cena's P.O.V**

Me and Ashley were sat in the rental car waiting for Randy and Sydney to leave the hospital,

"How'd you think she's gunna be?" Ash asked, looking at me with worried eyes,

"She'll be fine, she's a Batista!" I replied, knowing what Dave was like with injuries, "If she's anything like Dave she'll be fine"

"Hmm..." Ash said, as we looked towards the entrance to see Randy helping Sydney, "She looks rough"

"Well what do you expect, she has broken ribs Ash" I said, beginning to laugh,

"I didn't mean it that way" Ashley replied, as I stepped out of the car,

"Hey Syd!" I said, as she reached the car "How's your ribs?"

"Hey Cena, there feeling like someone's ran a bus over them!" Syd replied, wincing in pain,

"Careful!" Randy said sounding worried,

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Syd replied, beginning to laugh, "Fuck, it hurts to laugh" she finished, trying to catch her breath,

"C'mon, let's get you in the car" Ashley said, getting out and opening the door,

"Thanks Ash" Syd replied, smiling at her, "Fuck this is gunna hurt"

Sydney began to lower herself down into the backseat with the help of Randy,

"MOTHERFUCKER!" she screamed, leaning forward and placing her head on the seat in front of her, holding her ribs, "FUCK ME! That ragged"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashley asked, giving Sydney a worried look,

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sydney replied, getting annoyed, "Please everyone just stop asking me, if I'm not ok I'll tell you"

"Fine, fine" Randy said, agreeing for us, as he sat down next to her, "Now c'mon, I wanna get home"

"Same!" I said, starting the car, "There's an unused gym and a Dodge Hemi Super Bee waiting for me!"

**Randy's P.O.V**

As we pulled up at the airport after a two hour drive, I glanced around the car. Cena was shouting stuff out of the window at drivers that couldn't drive. Ashley was asleep with her iPod playing and Sydney was asleep against the window, one hand holding mine as I traced light circles on the back of her hand and the other holding her ribs. She winced slightly as the car turned a corner. The car suddenly braked and I put my arm out in front of Sydney to save her slamming forward. John did the same with Ashley, as he leaned out of the window,

"Oy! MOTHERFUCKER!" he shouted, as the person in front stopped and got out, "he wants a fight, I'll give him one!" Cena mumbled climbing out of the car,

"Cena!" I said, as he climbed out completely ignoring me and beginning his rant,

"What the fuck was that?" Cena shouted, "I indicated! Are you blind?"

"There was a space! I got in!" the man shouted back,

"I don't give a shit about the space! I was indicating and your little motherfucking ass almost cost me and my fucking mates a life!" Cena shouted back, pointing at the car, "People like you shouldn't be on the road!"

"Well maybe if you quit taking steroids then maybe you'll be able to see over those fake muscles at who's coming your way!" the man shouted back, poking Cena's arm,

"What did you say?" Cena said, laughing and turning his head towards me, I climbed out, "Do you not know who I FUCKING AM?"

"Cena, calm down" I said, walking over towards the two men,

"To be honest I don't give a shit" the man said, going nose to nose with Cena,

"Well you fucking should!" Cena said back, clenching his fist, "I'm John fucking Cena!"

"So..." the man replied,

"So I can break your neck right here and right now..." Cena began, "With these so called _'fake muscles'_"

"Oh no! He didn't say we do steroids?" I said, giving him a look,

"Yep he did" Cena replied,

"Well no wonder you wanna knock his teeth out!" I said, standing at Cena's side, "One, it's called a gym... what we visit everyday... unlike you" I continued, giving him a look, "Two, if we took steroids then we wouldn't be wrestling dude! It's called a wellness policy and we have to follow the rules" I finished, "and three, we have a healthy diet, which keep us in this shape!"

"Well..." the man said, going to snap back,

"Why don't you shut that fucking gob before I whack it" I said, interrupting him, "Now turn around and get back in your fucking car, otherwise we're gunna miss our flight!"

"Whatever" the man said climbing back in his car,

"Thank Randy" Cena said, patting my back,

"Well, what can I say..." I replied, knuckle touching him, "We got each other's back"

"Always!" Cena replied, as we walked back towards the car and carried on with our journey,

As we stopped at the rental shop at the airport, Cena climbed out and began to walk towards the building. I poked Ashley and she turned to look at me with tired eyes,

"We're here" I said, as pulled her iPod out,

"Where's Cena?" she asked, placing her iPod in her bag and rubbing her eyes,  
"He's gone to do the paperwork for this thing" I replied, as I turned towards Syd,

"Ah ok" Ashley replied, getting out and walking towards the boot,

"Syd" I said, "Wake up Syd" I continued, squeezing her leg, she wouldn't wake, then I remember back to the plane ride...

_******FLASHBACK******_

_**I was awoken to the feel of Sydney's lips against mine,**_

"_**Mhmm... I should sleep more often" I said, waking up properly and kissing her,**_

"_**You think you're getting one of them every morning you have another thing coming, I expect to be woken up by you some time..." Sydney replied, smiling...**_

_******END OF FLASHBACK******_

I leaned in and kissed her lips softly, as I pulled away she woke,

"So that's what it feels like when I wake you up" she said in a croaky voice,

"Uhuh..." I replied, kissing her again, "We're at the airport so we gotta go"

"Ughh... ok then" she sighed, "This is gunna hurt"

I got out of the car and passed Ashley, who was pulling all four suitcases out of the boot. I opened Sydney's door and placed one of her arms around my neck while the other clenched her ribs. She began to rise slowly, wincing in pain,

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch" she moaned, as she stood, "man this sucks!"

"Yeah, blame Maryse!" I replied, slowly lifting her as she moaned in pain,

"Yeah no worries, imma beat the crap outta her on Monday" Ashley said, wheeling all four suitcases towards us, before slamming the boot shut,

"Leave some for me" I replied, as Sydney stood and leaned against the car holding her ribs, trying to catch her breath,

"And me" she croaked,

"I will... no worries" Ashley said, smiling wickedly, as Cena came out of the building,

"Okay, we ready to go?" he asked, walking behind Ashley and hugging her,

"Yep" we all said in unison, as we grabbed our suitcases,

As we made our way towards the airport entrance, I could see Sydney was struggling with her suitcase, she stopped and buckled over in pain moaning,

"Sydney!" I said, letting my suitcase go and jogging towards her,

"Guys c'mon" Ashley said, turning around,

"I can't move Randy, it's hurting way to much!" Sydney moaned, "FUCK!"

"Shit..." I said, turning towards Ashley, "She can't move!" I shouted towards her,

"What?" Ashley said, running up to us,

"She can't move, her ribs are hurting her too much" I repeated, giving Ashley a worried look, "What we gunna do?"

"Urmm..." Ashley said, looking at the suitcases, "I KNOW!" she continued, "You carry her and me and John will pull your suitcases"

"Okay... Syd, imma carry you ok" I said. She nodded and I placed one of her arms around my neck while the other stayed at her ribs, I picked her slowly and began to walk towards Cena and Ashley who were pulling our suitcases.

FFW 1 HOUR

I was sat down in the waiting area wearing a hat with Sydney in my arms hanging onto my neck – also wearing a hat, while Ashley and John went to get us something to eat. Some girls wearing a John Cena hat began to pass so I pulled my cap down further over my eyes, so they wouldn't notice me... unfortunately they sat a bit further down from us,

"Shit!" I said, as Sydney looked up at me,

"What?" she asked confused,

"There's fans, we're stuffed when they Cena" I replied, looking at them while they took pictures, "Fuck man!"

"Hey dude!" Cena said, walking over to us, "There weren't any turkey, so we got ya chicken"

"Oh my god!" one of the girls said out loud, as Ashley ran towards us, passing us the butties, "Oh my god!"

"Don't notice me, don't notice me" I mumbled as Sydney laughed,

"Look!" the girl said, pointing at us, "It's John Cena! Ashley Massaro and Randy Orton!"

"And the mystery girl!" another one of them said, as Sydney sighed,

"One show and I'm already being noticed" she said, laughing, as one of the girls approached us,

"Excuse me, do you think we could get pictures and autographs?" a blonde haired girl said,

"You can have more than pic's and autograph's..." Ashley began, as Sydney turned into me, "You can sit and have a chat if you want... I like your shoes, where'd you get them?"

"Seriously? I've gone off them, I only wear them for days like this" she said, turning her head towards the others and waving her hand, motioning them to come over, "They were from the market"

"Ahh so not real ones?" Ashley asked, leaning over and looking at them closely, "They fooled me!"

"Nope, not real chuck taylor's... there too expensive" the blonde replied, sitting down, "Anyway, I'm Taylor" she continued, smiling, "this is Brooke, Cameron, Jade, Mckenzie and Codie" Taylor finished, pointing at her friends as she said there name,

"Well, you know us" Cena said, "Well, bar one" he finished, pointing at Sydney, who turned her head and gave him a look,

"Sydney" she said, "Sydney Leah... soon to be Batista"

"Cool... so are you Dave Batista's girlfriend?" Brooke asked,

"No" Sydney said, laughing, "He's my dad" Syd continued, "I met him about a week ago for the first time in my life"

"Ah cool" Brooke said, smiling,

"So where you flying to?" I asked, as Mckenzie pulled out a sketch book, Sydney's eyes suddenly light up,

"North Carolina, for RAW" Jade replied, pulling her phone out from her pocket and texting someone,

"The shows not until Monday" Ashley said,

"Yeah, we decided to go for a holiday as well..." Cameron said, "So we're going Thursday to Thursday"

"Talk about real fans!" Cena said, "These are the people I get in the ring for! Fans that travel to different states to see us!"

"Well, we couldn't get tickets here, they sold out" Brooke said,

"So we got some for Carolina" Taylor finished,

"Real fans!" Cena said, knuckle touching them, "I like these girls!" he continued, "Don't you?"

"Yeah" me and Ashley replied,

"Syd?" Cena asked, as if she'd blanked, "Sydney"

"Huh?" Sydney said, looking at John, "Sorry I blanked"

"We like these girls... don't you?" Cena asked, smiling,

"Yeah" Sydney replied, "There cool" she continued, pushing herself off of me, "Shit!" she moaned grabbing her ribs again,

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked,

"Yeah, just a few broken ribs" Syd replied,

**Sydney's P.O.V**

I sat and watched as the girl known as Mckenzie sketched drawings into her sketch pad. The girl had talent, and I was intrigued by her imagination... She was like Jeff and me, she drew portraits and abstract pieces and it worked really well.

"Syd?" Cena said, as I was brought back to this world, "Sydney"

"Huh?" I replied, looking at John, "Sorry I blanked"

"We like these girls... don't you?" Cena asked, smiling,

"Yeah" I replied, "There cool" I continued, pushing myself off of Randy, "Shit!" I moaned grabbing my ribs as shooting pain went through them,

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked,

"Yeah, just a few broken ribs" I replied, making my way over to Mckenzie, I looked at what she was drawing, while sitting slowly, wincing in pain, "You're good" I said, looking at the way she was sketching the mother and her baby sat on the seat back to back with the ones we were on, she paid attention to the detail of the mothers hands – the way she was holding the baby.

"Thanks" she said, looking up at me, "It aint that good"

"Bullshit!" I said, "You're really good!" I continued, "You seen Jeff Hardy's drawings?"

"Yeah" Mckenzie replied, "He's is soo good!"

"Yeah, well you're up to his standard, maybe better!" I replied, as a grin appeared on her face,

"Really?" she asked, in shock,

"Yeah..." I replied, holding my hands out for her book, she passed me it and I began to flick through it. She paid attention to detail and there were some good abstract pieces in the book. There was one picture that caught my attention; it was a face with strong red eyes and an abstract background... one that Jeff would love. "Randy, go in my bag and grab my sketch book"

"Ok" Randy said, rummaging through my bag to find it, he pulled it out and passed it over. I took it from his hands and passed it to Mckenzie,

"That's my work" I said, flicking through her book once again, finding a portrait, "flick through to a portrait" Mckenzie did as I said, and I placed her book next to mine, "You see the way there near enough the same, the style of drawing?"

"Yeah" she replied,

"Well, my drawing got me a GCSE in art" I started, "and it probably would have gotten me an A Level if I had stayed in school" I continued, "and that was 2 years ago... you're how old?"

"17" she replied,

"So a year younger than me, and you're drawing at the same level as me" I replied, "Please tell me you've taken art at school"

"Well, yeah..." Mckenzie replied, "but I was gunna drop it, it's too hard"

"No! Don't drop it, believe me..." I said quickly, "I thought it was hard, it gets easier" I continued, "I mean look at Shannon Moore, he took Art and he's got his own tattoo shop! If I wasn't here, then I'd be working for a tattoo shop"

"Nice!" Mckenzie said, knuckle touching me, "So you really think I'm good?"

"Hell yeah... I tell 'em like I see it" I replied, "Don't I guys?"

"Yeah" Randy replied, "If you didn't you wouldn't have broken ribs"

"Shut it" I said, giving Randy evils while Ashley and John laughed, "You got real talent kid"

"Thanks" Mckenzie said,

FFW 2 HOURS

We had been sat talking to the fans for the past 2 hours, and it made the wait seem shorter than it was. As their flight was called up, we bid them farewell and told them that there would be backstage tickets waiting for them next Monday, all they had to do was walk up to the ticket desk and give them their names. As they left, we continued with our conversations,

"So where you going for the weekend Ashley?" Randy asked,

"John's" she replied, flicking through her newly bought magazine, "So it aint just gunna be him and his gym"

"I didn't say it was going to be" Cena defended,

"Uhuh" Ashley replied, giving him a 'yeah right' look,

"Ok, ok..." Cena said, giving in, "I said it was gunna be me and the gym AND the cars" he began to laugh, while Ashley gave him a look,

"Oh that's quite fine then" Ashley began, still giving him a look, "Coz it'll just be me and your credit card this weekend"

"Urhh... ok, how about just me and you" Cena replied, pulling Ashley in for a hug,

"Well that's what I thought" she replied, winking in my direction as me and Randy laughed, "So where are you going?"

"Randy's" I replied, smiling at him, "I phoned Dave before telling him that he has the house to himself... unless Angie comes home from her mum's"

"Well either way, he'll be happy" Cena laughed,

"Uhuh" Randy said, "So I was thinking, maybe you could me Beck's and Nathan"

"Yeah sure" I replied,

"Okay" Randy said, smiling, "I'll phone them when we land in St. Louis"

We sat and talked until mine and Randy's flight was called,

"Alright, we'll see you on Monday in Carolina" Randy said, as he helped me up and grabbed my bag,

"Yeah ok" Cena said, knuckle touching Randy,

"Now you two love birds have fun" Ashley said, winking as she hugged me and Randy,

"We will" I replied, hugging Cena goodbye,

"Now you take care of my BBF" Ashley said, pointing her finger at Randy, "Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?" Randy asked, mockingly,

"Urhh... I dunno yet... but there's an otherwise!" Ashley replied, as we began to laugh,

"Anyway, see you Monday" I said, as me and Randy began walking off, "Cya"

"Later" Ashley and Cena said in unison,

"Later" Randy shouted back,


	13. Chapter 13

**Randy's P.O.V**

FFW TO 2 HOURS 40 MINUTES

We stood and waited for our bags to come through on the carousel after the short flight to St. Louis. I saw our suitcases and went to grab them while Sydney was paying for our coffee's at the shop. I walked over to her as she turned around smiling,

"They came through pretty quick this time"

"Well what do you expect, there was hardly anyone on the flight" Sydney replied, as we walked towards security,

FFW 10 MINUTES

"So who's driving?" Sydney asked,

"None of us" I began, sitting down near the gate, "Dad's picking us up... we're gunna spend the night at my folks house, that's if you don't mind?"

"Yeah sure!" Sydney said, smiling, "You've been away for weeks, you need time with your folks" She continued, "I'll check myself into a hotel"

"Thanks Syd... Wait, What?" I said, looking at her confused, "Why you checking yourself into a hotel?"

"Well I don't wanna intrude" she replied,

"You won't be, I told them I was bringing you, they don't mind" I replied, flicking her chin,

"Are you sure?" Syd asked, finishing her cup of coffee and putting the cup in the bin,

"Yeah I'm sure" I replied, putting my half drunk coffee in the bin.

We were sat waiting for my dad. Sydney was sketching something into her book while I searched for my dad,

"Oh he's here" I said, standing up.

"Ok, one second" Sydney replied, placing her book in her bag and putting her bag handles over her suitcase handle. She stood up slowly, wincing in pain again.

"Your ribs still hurting?" I asked as I took her suitcase from her,

"Yeah... there ragging loads" Sydney replied, as she stood and began to walk with me,

"Hey dad" I said, walking up to him and hugging him, "This is Sydney"

"Hi Sydney" dad said, shaking her hand, "So you and Randy are good friends?"

"Yeah" she replied, "Randy was practically the first person I met when I came over from England" Syd continued, "It's like we instantly connected"

"Yeah" I said, agreeing, "So hows mum?"

"She's doing good... you heard from your sister?" dad said, looking at me,

"Yeah, she called the other day" I replied,

"I take it you know" he said, dropping his head and shaking it, "She's too young"

"Dad she's 24... It was gunna happen sooner or later" I replied, feeling sorry for Beck's

"So?" dad snapped back, "She's my little girl! She's not mena be having babies!"

"Dad, she's your little GIRL" I said, "She's mena have babies... I don't think Gramps acted this way when you and mum told him you were having me"

"That's different" dad replied,

"Not really" I said, "It's a baby... not a fucking bomb!"

"Randy!" Sydney said, whacking my arm, "You don't say bomb in an airport" she finished, beginning to laugh, then holding her ribs "Man!"

"Is she ok?" dad asked, taking our suitcases,

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Sydney replied, catching her breathe, "Just the result of a fucking whore not fighting like a man"

"Who's this whore?" dad asked, looking at me,

"A little ring rat called Maryse!" Sydney hissed, "God I do hate her!"

"Ahh... she's always like that when a new Diva's on the scene..." dad began, "She doesn't like competition" dad continued, "And looking at you, your competition, I dunno what you're like in the ring... but your personality beats hers and your looks"

"Thanks Mr. Orton" Sydney said, smiling her infectious grin,

"Mr. Orton's my dad" dad said, "Call me Bob"

"Ok bob" Syd said, continuing to smile,

FFW TO THE ORTON HOME

**Sydney's P.O.V**

"Now I know it's not big, but its home" Bob said, as we approached the door of his family's house,

"Not big... It's huge and lovely looking" I replied, looking at the front garden that someone must have spent hours on,

"Well, thank you darling" Bob said, as he opened the door for me and Randy, "Ladies first"

"Thank you" I replied, stepping into the hallway of the house followed by Randy,

"Hey mum, we're home" Randy shouted, dropping our bags by the stairs as his dad wheeled our suitcases in and took them to Randy's room,

"Oh hunny!" Randy's mum said, coming out of the living room and hugging her eldest son, "It's been so long!"

"I know mum" Randy replied, holding his mum in his arms, embracing her with love,

"I've missed you" she said, letting go,

"I've missed you too" Randy replied,

"C'mon, give us a hug" Bob said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, holding his arms out for his eldest son and wife, as they embraced, I watched them intently as a tear rolled down my cheek, they had something I'd never had – a loving, caring family, something I always wished for. Randy looked up at me and saw the tears rolling, I whipped my eyes quickly as Randy gave me a confused look,

"Syd..." he began, "What's up?"

"Nothing" I said, replaying the way they were together "There's just something's in this world I never had" I finished, looking up at Randy while another tear fell,

"Shit!" Randy said, "I'm sorry" Randy continued, pulling me in for a hug,

"It's ok..." I began, while Randy held me, "It just upsets me sometimes... seeing family's do things I never got to do" I continued, "I shouldn't be wrecking it, I'm sorry" I finished, pushing out of the hug,

"You got nothing to be sorry about" Randy replied, as his mum and dad looked on, he leaned in and kissed me. As we pulled apart, he whipped the stray tears from my eyes, "Now c'mon, you need your rest, your ribs aint gonna heal otherwise"

"Ok" I said, as Randy held my hand and led me upstairs, "Night Mr. and Mrs. Orton... and thanks for letting me stay"

"Oh it's ok hunny" Mrs. Orton replied, "Have a good night's sleep" she finished as I continued to follow Randy up the stairs, as we reached Randy's childhood room he set my bag down next to his bed,

"Well, well, well" I said, looking at his room, "Someone did love the wrestling when they were young"

"Yep..." Randy replied, lying down on his bed. I approached the bed and crawled over Randy before setting myself down on top of him, my arms folded on his chest, legs on either side of him,

"So what we gunna do tomorrow?" I asked, watching him intently as he wrapped his arms around my body,

"Whatever you want" Randy replied, running his hands up and down my back,

"Well... I know one thing" I began, sitting up and straddling him, "I am shattered, so imma get changed and hit the hay"

"Ok" Randy said, as I climbed of off him and grabbed my PJ's from my suitcase. I looked at Randy as he lay there and stared,

"What?" he said, as a grin appeared on his face,

"Go out" I replied, folding my arms across my chest,

"Why?" he asked, smirking at me,

"So I can get changed" I replied, giving him a look,

"I've seen it all before" he winked,

"Fine!" I said, giving in and stripping down before putting my jim jam's on, "Done" I finished, throwing my clothes by my suitcase and standing with my hands on my hips,

"Phewwwff!" Randy said, winking, before getting up and stripping to his boxers, he lay down in his bed and patted the empty space, I climbed in next to him and pulled the covers up as he pulled me close,

"Love you" I yawned,

"Love you too" Randy replied, while I drifted into sleep...

FFW TO NEXT MORNING


	14. Chapter 14

**Randy's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the front door slamming; I had forgotten that Nathan was still living here... I sat up and stretched, realising Sydney was still asleep; I got up quietly and pulled a pair of sweats on before walking downstairs, as I reached the kitchen the sweet smell of bacon cooking hit my nose _Boy I miss mum's home cooking! _I said to myself, sitting myself down by the island counter in the kitchen,

"So what's for breakfast mum?" I asked, watching her flip the bacon,

"All day breakfast" mum replied, turning towards me, "you want a drink?"

"Yeah, what you got?" I asked, as I inhaled the smell of bacon again,

"Urmm... Tea, coffee, orange juice... ice tea, water?" mum replied, looking up at me from the fridge,

"Orange juice" I replied, earning a look from her, "What?"

"Manners Randal!" mum replied, in a stern voice, "me and your father raised you with manners!"

"Sorry mum" I said, "Can I please have Orange Juice?"

"Yes honey" mum replied, placing the glass in front of me,

"Thanks mum" I said, taking a sip from the glass as dad walked in, I nodded as he sat down, "What's up with Nathan?"

"He's pissed that he aint getting more freedom" dad replied, sitting back in his seat and reading the newspaper, "Anyway, what's going on with you and Sydney? I thought you said you were good friends"

"Yeah, we are..." I replied, "We're really good friends that happen to be in a relationship"

"So you're basically going out?" mum stated,

"Yep" I said smiling,

"And how old is she?" dad asked, I knew where this was going, it was what Becks warned me about... but if anyone could out argue dad, it was me,

"18" I replied, giving him a look, daring him to go on,

"Isn't she a bit young?" dad began; this was going exactly where I knew it was going,

"Not really" I replied,

"Randal! There's a 9 year age difference!" dad began, "She's the same age as your brother for god's sake!"

"Age is but a number" mum said, stepping in, "and she is very nice, ooh, and pretty too!" mum continued, "Hold on to her, you look like you need each other"

"Exactly! Thank you mum!" I replied,

"But she's too young!" dad continued, "I don't think Dave is gunna be too thrilled to find that his 18 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER is going out with someone 9 years older than her!"

"Actually dad, Dave said it was quite fine!" I snapped back, feeling my anger rise, "He was happy for Sydney to finally find someone she could lean on! Dad, I'm finally happy with where I am in my life and the people in it, the least you could do is be happy for me like Dave is for Syd!" I continued, "You know, this is the reason Beck's phones me more than she phones here..." I finished, giving my dad a look, "because she knows no matter what she says to you, you're gunna end up being like this with her!"

"That is not true!" dad snapped back,

"You know it is dad!" I replied, "Coz she phoned me the other day to say she was pregnant and guess what she said... dad wasn't thrilled! For fuck sake dad! I was more excited than you were! Her own brother was more excited than her father!" I continued, "and she said you told her she was too young! Man, dad she's 24! You had me when you were that around that age! Get over it!"

"Boys, boys" mum said, stepping in, knowing it would end up in an all out brawl if we carried on, "calm down... Bob, you need to accept that Sydney might be the one for Randy, or she might not... only time will tell, but until that time you have to be happy for Randy, he deserves that" mum continued, "And Randy, you need to calm it and watch how you speak to your father... we did not raise you that way!"

"Ok, ok... sorry" I said, digging into my breakfast as Sydney walked down stairs. She took a look around the room and smiled, "Morning"

"Hi" she said, as I smiled back at her,

"Sit down hunny" mum said, pulling a plate from the cupboard, "You hungry? We're having an all day breakfast"

"Urmm, I'm fine..." Sydney replied, smiling "Could I just have a cup of tea please?"

"Sure darling, anything, don't hesitate... just grab what you want when you want... our home is your home" mum said, smiling back at Sydney, then at me, I mouthed a thank you to her as she smiled,

"Thank you" Sydney replied, taking the tea of off mum before taking a sip,

"You sleep well?" dad asked,

"Yes thank you" Sydney said, "And please, if you feel like I'm intruding just say and I'll be gone"

"None sense!" mum said, "Your welcome whenever you like, think of this place as a home from home!"

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Orton" Sydney replied,

"Please, call me Elaine" mum replied, smiling and sitting down to begin her breakfast,

FFW TO AFTERNOON

**Sydney's P.O.V**

"So Sydney, how did you and Randy meet?" Elaine asked, "Do you work for the WWE too?"

"Well, I don't work for Vince yet..." I began, "but I'm signing a contract this week or next" I continued, "I actually met Randy the day after I met my dad, at John's 30th birthday party"

"So did you not know your dad before then?" she asked,

"No..." I began, "I was in care over in England"

"In care?" Elaine said, sounding shocked,

"Yeah, my mum's boyfriend liked to beat me whenever he was drunk or pissed off" I replied, with a 'not bothered' look, "I was sent to a care home when I was 5 because he'd beat me so bad I had broken ribs"

"Petal" Elaine said, approaching me and hugging me, "You know if you ever need anything I am here for you" she continued, pulling away and smiling at me, "Think of me as your second mum, whether you and Randy last"

"Thank you Elaine" I replied, "I appreciate it"

"You're welcome hunny" Elaine said, smiling, "So do you and Dave get on?"

"Yeah, we connected instantly" I said, smiling "we have so much in common... and he wants to make up for the years he's missed... I'd much rather he focused on the future... if you get me?"

"Yeah...you'd rather he didn't dwell on the past" Elaine replied, smiling a genuine smile, "I understand completely"

"Yeah..." I said, smiling back at her, "But, I'm not bothered what he does, I'm just glad I have him... I'm happy right now, it feels like all the things I fought through and after all the shit I had to put up with, this is my reward"

"Life is weird like that" Elaine replied, "So do you think you and Randy will last?"

"Well I hope" I replied, "Heck, I'd do anything for him... And I know there are people in the business who are like 'They've not even known each other a month and their already going out', but if it didn't feel right then we wouldn't be together..." I continued, "he said to me that he'd wait for me, that he didn't care how long it took – or if I went out with people before him, he'd wait for me... and I didn't wanna wait, I love him and I hope he loves me..." I finished, "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work... it just wasn't meant to be"

"Well, I hope you last..." Elaine began, "You're a nice girl and I think you're what Randy needs... you look like the type of person who won't take anything of anyone, so you'll keep him in line"

"Yeah, I am" I replied, laughing, "I'm no doormat, he thinks he's gunna be able to out argue me... he has another thing coming" I finished as Elaine began to laugh,

"What's so funny?" Randy asked, walking up behind me and winding his arms around waist; hugging me from behind,

"None of your business" I replied, looking up at him as he leaned down and kissed me,

"Well..." Randy said, letting me go and sitting down, "Have it your way" he finished in a 'puh' tone, flicking his head to the side, I gave him a look,

"Randal..." Elaine began,

"Don't worry Elaine, I got this" I interrupted, winking at her, "Oh well... looks like imma fly back to Florida, you know about the HOT guys that go clubbing there don't you Elaine... I'll tell them I'm single, take one home... I'd be happy with one of them" I continued, as Randy's mouth dropped, "You know what I'll do to them, I'll run my hands down their 6 pack and hold them tightly" I continued, as Randy began to look at me, with a shocked expression, "Then when all's done, I'll send them away with a fake number and wait for the next one"

"No you won't!" Randy said, slamming his hand down on the counter, "Anyone touches you in anyway, they answer to me!"

"Wow Randy!" I said, walking up to him, hovering behind him as he looked over his shoulders "I don't think they'd go off in a huff when they girlfriends said none of your business..."

"I was only joking" Randy defended, giving me a hurt look,

"I know..." I said, smiling and beginning to laugh, "I just wanted to see your reaction... you pass"

"Passed what?" Randy asked, looking lost,

"You passed the protection test" I said, winking at Elaine, "That's what we were laughing at"

"You..." Randy said, laughing then giving me a serious look, "You smell that?" Randy said, sniffing the air, "That's the sweet smell of..." he continued, giving me a look I knew too well,

"No" I said, pointing at him and backing away,

"Yep" he replied, nodding his head and rising, "Payback"

"No Randy" I said, turning round and attempting to jog to the back door as he followed, but failing with the fact that my ribs held me back, "Randy no! My ribs!"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" Randy replied, as I backed up outside,

"I know you... Payback comes at a price" I said, continuing to back up,

"Oh no, no, no" Randy said, smirking at me as I hit the decking fence,

"Randy don't..." I said, trailing off, knowing he was gunna do something, he closed the space between us and clamped his hands down on the fencing, he smirked and leaned down; kissing me softly,

"Told you I wouldn't hurt you" he said, as he pulled back, beginning to laugh, "I just wanted to see your reaction"

"Meany" I said as I placed my arms on his shoulder – holding my hands behind his head, as he put his hands on my hips, "But either way I love you" I finished, kissing him again...

**Elaine's P.O.V**

I watched on through the kitchen window at Randy and Sydney, smiling at the thought of young love, what I'd give to go back to those days, but then again, I wouldn't trade my life now for the world. Seeing my son finally happy and my daughter's life fall into place, it brought a tear to my eyes, as it rolled down my cheek Bob entered,

"What's up darlin'?" he asked, noticing the tears,

"Nothing..." I said, whipping my eyes, "Just the thought of my kids finally at peace"

"What's brought this on?" Bob asked, walking over to me,

"Just Randy and Becca..." I replied, watching as Sydney laughed at something Randy had said, "I just hope Nathan becomes as happy as Randy and Beck's"

"He will do Elaine" Bob replied, "He's a good looking lad, athletic and smart... He'll find someone and live a great life!"

"I hope" I finished, looking from Sydney and Randy to Bob, "I love you"

**Randy's P.O.V**

FFW TO LATER THAT EVENING

I was sat on the sofa with Sydney as the doorbell rang and the sound of Nathan running down the stairs echoed through the house,

"Oh, it's you two" he said, answering the door - sounding un-impressed, "I was expecting a mate"

"Be thankful I'm here Mr.!" a voice that was too familiar said, "I'm your sis, you might not see me for ages after this visit!"

"Whatever Beck's" Nathan replied, as the sound of him run back up the stairs echoed again,

"So where's my eldest bro?" Becks said, walking through the living room door,

"Hey Beck's!" I said, getting up and hugging her, before knuckle touching Dave, "Aight Dave?"

"Aight Randy" Dave; Beck's husband, said,  
"How you both been?" I asked,

"Been good" they answered in unison, "So is this the famous Syd?"

"Yep!" I said, looking towards her, the way she was sat awkwardly on the sofa – as if she was intruding, "Come here Syd" I finished, holding my hand out,

She rose from the sofa playing with the gold bracelet on her right wrist – a sign that she was nervous,

"Hey" Becks said, as she stood by my side,

"Hey" Syd replied, as I placed my arm around her and squeezing her side to let her know she'd be fine,

"Rebecca Lee" Becks said smiling and holding her hand out, "Was Orton, you can call me Beck's, Becky or Becca... whichever, I don't mind"

"Sydney Leah Jones" Sydney replied, shaking Beck's hand, "Soon to be Batista... I hope"

"Cool... this is Dave" Becks said, "My husband... and this little devil in here is going to be the newest member" Beck's finished, pointing to her belly – referring to small baby bump,

"Awww" Sydney said, "Congrad's"

"Thanks" Dave and Beck's said in unison,

"So hows the basketball going?" I asked, looking at Dave,

"It's going good" he replied, smiling a small smile,

"You missing your old team?" I asked, knowing that was the problem,

"Yep..." Dave began, "But the new team is great"

"C'mon" Beck's said, looking at Syd then at me and Dave, "Let's go for a chat, leave these two to talk about basketball"

"Yeah sure" Syd said, as she let go of my hand and walked off with Becca,

"Women" Dave said, laughing,

"Yep..." I said, laughing with them, "They don't get guys and sports"...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

"So how'd you meet Randy?" Becca asked, as we sat outside on the decking with a drink,

"Through John's birthday party" I replied, remembering the night like it was yesterday,

"Really?" Becca said, sounding shocked, "I would have thought you'd known him most of your life, with your dad being Dave Batista"

"No" I replied, "I met my dad for the first time the day before I met Randy, I've lived in England my whole life with my mum" I continued, sighing, "Well, with my mum making occasional visits considering the home"

"Home?" she asked, confused,

"Foster home..." I replied, "My mum's boyfriend beat on me when I was 5, I got sent there"

"Shit!" Becca said,

"I know" I replied, beginning to laugh, "It's a shocker"

"Fuck yeah!" Becca said, sounding shocked, "Man, so you've been living in that home since you were 5?"

"Yep" I replied, "It's not as bad as you think it's gunna be..." I continued, "The movies make them seem like prisons, when they really aren't" I continued, sighing "But what's unfair is the fact that there are really sweet kids there that no one wants"

"Life's unfair hunny" Becca said, sighing, "Well not for everyone"

"Hmmm..." I sighed, "Some get it good..." I continued, "Like that French bitch Maryse"

"Urghh" Becca said, laughing, "I hate her!"

"Same!" I said, smiling at her, "She's the reason I can't train for at least a month!"

"What that fucker do this time?" Becca asked,

"Threatened me, then hid behind a load of mystery attackers" I replied, in a pissed off tone, "Spoilt bitch!"

"She's a pussy and always will be" Becca stated, sipping some of her drink, "So what damage she cause ya?"

"Broken ribs" I replied, "I have a heated temper, so that doesn't help when I get in a row with someone"

"So you don't take shit from anyone I take it?" Becca said, looking at me,

"Nope" I said, smiling a big smile, "That's one good thing about the home..." I continued, "Living there helped with what people said, like, it made me stronger and more determined, so I don't care what people say, and if I do, then I end up beating the shit outta them..." I continued, "That's what started it off, at John's birthday party, Maryse started talking shit about the kids in the home and it hit a raw nerve, so I attacked her then and there, now she's out to get me" I finished, laughing, "Stupid cunt"

"Ehh... you'd beat her any day" Becca said, laughing...

FFW A COUPLE OF HOURS

We were sat in the Orton's living room with the family, we'd not long finished tea and me and Becca had been chatting the whole night away.

"Anyway, it's been nice meeting you Sydney" Dave said, getting up and hugging me, "But we really gotta go" he continued looking at his watch, "Got training early tomorrow morning"

"Aww... okay" Elaine said, "I'll see you in the week then Becca" she finished, hugging her only daughter,

"Yeah sure mum" Becca said, returning the hug, before letting go, "Anyway, it was nice meeting you Sydney, I hope we can talk in the future..." she continued, hugging me, "I know Randy would like it" she whispered before pulling out, "I'll see you next time you're round"

"Okay, cya whenever" I said, as she walked towards the front door, "I'm just gunna go upstairs and pack ready for tomorrow" I finished, kissing Randy and walking upstairs.

**Becca's P.O.V**

"Thanks Beck's..." Randy said, as Dave walked to the car, "I really appreciate you getting along with Sydney"

"It's ok Randy" I replied, smiling, "I like her, she's good for you... don't muck this one up, like you did last time" I continued, remembering the last girl he had, after losing her he decided that, that was it with relationships – we all knew that wouldn't hold up, and look what's happened, "And I'm here for you if you ever need me... okay?"

"Ok, ok" Randy replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks Beck's you're the best"

"I know" I said, hugging him, "Take care bro... and phone me!"

"Ok ok" Randy said, laughing while returning my hug, while the car horn beeped,

"I'm coming now!" I shouted back to Dave, "He's been like this for days now... so impatient!"

"Cut him some slack sis..." Randy began, "He's had a hard couple of weeks, and a big change... he'll be back to normal as soon as"

"Yeah I know..." I said, trailing off, "Anyway, I'll see you next time your home... love ya!"

"Love ya too!" Randy replied, as I walked down the drive towards Dave, before climbing in the car and driving off into the distance...

**Randy's P.O.V**

As Becca slammed the car door shut I waved one last time before shutting the front door,

"Anyway, Imma go help Syd pack and pack myself, then get an early night" I began, turning to mum and dad, "Got an early start tomorrow" I continued, "House shows and what not... Anyway, if I don't see you tomorrow... I'll phone you both during the week and pop down and see you when I can"

"Ok hunny, you take care..." mum started, pulling me in for a hug as I returned it, "and you take care of that little lady up there!"

"I will mum, don't worry!" I replied, smiling as I pulled away and hugged my dad, "You'll see her next time... Hopefully"

"Ok" mum and dad said, "Night"

"Night" I finished, walking upstairs and into my old room.

As I reached my room, Sydney was bent over her suitcase trying to zip it closed,

"Damn clothes!" she said, "Why'd I have to pack so much?"

"Cause you're a girl and love your clothes" I answered, as she jumped in fright,

"Fuck!" she said, "don't do that!" she continued, giggling, "and yeah I know that's why... Do me a favour?"

"Just sit on the case" I replied, knowing the question,

"Yayy!" Sydney said, clapping before jumping on her suitcase as I walked over and zipped it up, "Woow! I can relax now that that's done" Syd finished, as I let go off the zips and stepped between Sydney's legs, wrapping my arms around her waist, "I can't relax can I?"

"I'm sorry babe, Imma need your help packing my case..." I began, kissing her, "You know what I'm like with folding" I finished, laughing,

"Okay, okay..." Syd sighed, "Then I get to relax?"

"Yeah, then we both get to relax and get some shut eye!"

FFW 20 MINUTES

**Sydney's P.O.V**

"No, no, no!" I said, sighing, "You're never gunna learn are you?"

"What? What I do wrong that time?" Randy asked, looking at the not so perfectly folded t-shirt that was lying on his bed,

"You didn't follow my instructions" I giggled, "Urhh... Listen carefully, lay it out flat, then you fold the left side in and place the arm facing out, then the you fold the right side in and place the arm facing out, then you fold the bottom up twice" I finished, showing him with his shirt. I passed it to Randy and he looked as confused as ever,

"What?" he said, shaking his head,

"Forget it... I'll just have to fold your clothes" I said, as he placed the shirt in the suitcase, closed it and threw it by the door, "But thank god! I can relax now!" I finished, flopping down on the bed, "Damn... I need to change"

"Well, get changed them..." Randy said, lying over me, taking his wait on his arms,

"I will in a minute" I replied, pushing him so I was on top of him, "I prefer it when I'm on top, that way you don't have to struggle holding yourself up coz your scared of crushing me"

"Fine" Randy said, kissing me, "Now go on, get changed... we got an early start again"

"Urghhh... Again" I said, grabbing my clothes and going for a quick shower.

FFW 10 MINUTES

I walked into Randy's room with my pj's on and my wet hair draped down my back, I placed my clothes on the side so I could change into them the next morning to travel. I walked over to Randy, who was lying on his bed watching TV. As I reached the bed, he looked at me and smiled before moving up so I could fit on,

"You had your antibiotics?" Randy asked, as I lay down cuddled up to his side,

"Yeah... and now I'm gunna sleep..." I began, "So night night, love you" I finished, closing my eyes, before feeling a kiss being placed on my nose and forehead,

"Night babe, sleep tight" Randy said, pulling me closer as I heard his breathing become heavier.


	15. Chapter 15

FFW TO NEXT MORNING

"Fucking alarm!" I heard Randy say, followed by a large thud, "For fuck sake... forget it" Randy sighed, turning over and attempting to pull the covers over him – but elbowing my forehead instead,

"OOWW!" I said, rubbing my forehead,

"Sorry babe" Randy said, turning over and kissing my head, pulling me close, "Why are you always cold?"

"Coz you steal the fucking covers!" I replied, laughing, "What was that thud before?"

"The stupid alarm hitting the floor... good riddance! I hope it's broke" Randy said, seriously, "Who ever invented alarms was a dickhead!"

"You really do hate alarms don't ya" I said, continuing to laugh, before sitting up and checking the time, "What times the flight?"

"Urhh... 2 o'clock" Randy replied,

"Well, c'mon we better get up" I said, trying to escape Randy's clutch,

"Why?" Randy asked, "Its only 9"

"Exactly, we're mena be at the airport for 11..." I replied, "And you take forever in the shower!"

"So... I'll be quicker today" Randy said, I knew he wouldn't be,

"Don't make me get you out of this bed" I said, trying to act threatening,

"Make me" Randy replied, smirking, knowing no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to make him move – considering the weight difference and strength,

"Don't make me" I said, with an 'I'll give you one chance' look on my face,

"I'm not moving" he said, still smirking,

"Fine... you give me no choice" I said, grabbing his arms and trying to pull him off the bed, but failing epically. Randy quickly pulled his arms back, forcing me to be pulled with them. As I landed on top of him, he quickly locked his arms around my waist so I couldn't move, "Damn!"

"Sorry, what was that? You were gunna make me move?" Randy mocked, before laughing, "Just face it, I'm too strong"

"That's what you think" I said, prying his hands off of me, before pinning his arms down above his head, "Ha!" I said, pretty proud of myself, before Randy quickly flipped us over, so I was now underneath him,

"Ha! Nothing" he said laughing, as I pushed him off of me, forgetting the bed ended and forgetting that Randy was still holding my arms, resulting in us both thudding against the floor, "Ahh shit!"

"Fuck, sorry..." I said, laughing, "Forgot the bed ended"

"No worries" Randy replied,

"Ha! I win!" I replied, laughing, "You're outta the bed!"

"Well..." Randy said, flipping us, so I was underneath him again,

"Stop that" I said, pushing him again so I was lying on top of him. I held his arms by the side of his head and leaned down, kissing him softly, "Now c'mon, you need a shower, and we need to go"

"Fine" Randy said, flipping us, before standing up and pulling me with him,

"Thank you" I said, pulling my top down over my belly, "Now go on, get" I finished, pushing him towards the door.

As Randy showered, I plugged my iPod into his dock and played Taylor Swift's 'Mine' while I began to make Randy's bed and place the suitcases by the door,

FFW 15 MINUTES

"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?, You put your arm around me for the first time, You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, You are the best thing that's ever been mine" I sang as I dressed myself in my purple front print racer vest, my dark denim skinny jeans with my pair of black lace up plimsolls. I moved the love heart locket round my neck, as it had moved during the night, so it was dangling down my front and I made sure my bracelet was still on my wrist.

As the song finished and Usher's 'DJ got us falling in love' song began playing, I walked over to the little mirror I had put on Randy's chest of draws, and began to do my make-up. When my make up was done, I placed the studs in my eyebrow, nose and lip.

"Gonna set the roof on fire, Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down, Hands up, when the music drops, We both put our hands up, Put your hands on my body, Swear I seen you before, I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes" I sang as I straightened my hair, I placed the straightner's down and began to dance around the room to the song while blasting the chorus, "So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life, Gonna get you right, Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again"

"Nice singing" Randy said, making me jump, "Oh and nice dancing too"

"Shit!" I said, freezing and looking towards Randy, who was leaning against his door frame, "How much of that did you see?"

"Saw enough to know you're a good street dancer" Randy replied, walking over to me, "Why didn't you tell me you could dance?"

"Didn't see the need to... we're not involved in anything that has to do with dancing" I said, smiling up at him, before pecking his lips and walking back over to drawers and re-starting my hair.

As I finished my hair, I placed my silver aviator sunglasses on the top of my head, pushing my fringe out of my eyes. I grabbed my black studded tote bag and placed my make up bag, brush, purse and mobile inside, before placing it on the floor by the door with my blue varsity style boyfriend cardi. I looked towards Randy, who was pulling a pair of boxers over his knees,

"Nice ass!" I said, giggling,

"Shut it" he said, while giggling with me,

"Now hurry up, we gotta be outta the house at 10" I said, sitting down next to his computer – signing into my hotmail account to check my e-mails. I had 6 new e-mails.

"Ok, ok" Randy replied, while I skim read the e-mails, deleting the unwanted ones in the process. As I glanced at the last message, I saw it was from Carla and Cheyenne and that there was a photo attached. I instantly smiled at myself and began to read it, taking my time – not wanting to rush this one,

_Hey Sydney,_

_It's Carla and Cheyenne... if you don't know. We're missing you loads, and want you to come back. We hope you haven't forgotten about us. How are you? Where are you living? – we would like to come visit you on summer holidays, if you don't mind. We started school again last week, there's a picture of us in our school uniforms for you. _

_We just thought we should write to you, just so you know that we remember you._

_Love you loads,_

_Carla & Cheyenne xx_

I clicked the attachment and the photo Carla and Cheyenne sent me loaded up. It showed both of them in their uniforms. Carla in her red checked summer dress, meaning she was returning to primary school, and Cheyenne in her white t-shirt, red jumper and grey skirt, meaning she was in her last year of primary school. I smiled on at the photo as Randy spoke up,

"Who's that?" he asked, referring to the young girls in the picture,

"Oh... the two girls from the home I was in... They're like my little sisters!" I replied, smiling at him, "Man, I love them... I've grown up with them, and I'm missing their first days of school"

"Well, we'll go by and see them sometime... next week maybe, depending on whether we have signings"

"Seriously?" I asked, smiling a wide smile,

"Yeah serious!" Randy replied, smiling back at me,

"Thank you so so so so so much babe!" I began, getting up and hugging him tightly, "I owe you big time!"

"Imma hold that against you!" Randy said, giggling as I released him, to return to my e-mail, "I'm just gunna go downstairs, see if the folks are up... follow me down when you're done with your e-mails" he finished, kissing me before leaving me to reply. I pressed reply and began composing a message...

_Hey girls,_

_I knew it was you, Mrs. McIntyre told me you would write a letter to me. I'm missing you both too! I just wanna come home and give you both a big hug! I could NEVER forget about you! You're my little sisters! I love you both too much!_

_I'm fine... how are you both? I hope you're being good for Mrs. M. If you're not I'm gunna have to tickle you both!_

_I'm living in Florida in America... It's very hot over here and there's some nice beaches, so you're gunna have to come over on summer holidays so we can build sand castles. I would love to have you over._

_You both look very smart in your school uniforms... I'm a bit upset that I've missed your first day of school... I'm always there for it! I wish I could be home with you._

_I know you remember me, coz I remember you! I could never ever ever forget you!_

_Anyway, I'm gunna come back over next week sometime, so I'll see you then,_

_Love you loads,_

_Sydney xxx_

I clicked send and logged off, before turning the computer off, grabbing my bag and heading downstairs to meet Randy.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I looked over at Sydney, who was sat on my computer checking her e-mails. As I finished pulling on my jeans, I saw a picture of two girls on the screen,

"Who's that?" I asked,

"Oh... the two girls from the home I was in... They're like my little sisters!" Syd replied, smiling at me, "Man, I love them... I've grown up with them, and I'm missing their first days of school"

"Well, we'll go by and see them sometime... next week maybe, depending on whether we have signings" I said, trying to think whether we had any signings,

"Seriously?" she asked, smiling a gigantic smile at me,

"Yeah serious!" I replied, smiling back at me,

"Thank you so so so so so much babe!" Sydney said, getting up and hugging me tightly, "I owe you big time!"

"Imma hold that against you!" I replied, laughing as Syd let me go and returned to her e-mail, "I'm just gunna go downstairs, see if the folks are up... follow me down when you're done with your e-mails" I finished, kissing Syd before making my way down stairs.

As I reached the kitchen, I could hear Nathan speaking to someone; I stood outside the door and decided to eavesdrop,

"But babe..." I heard Nathan say, "Babe! I didn't do it!" I heard him shout in a frustrated tone, "Oh you know what... Fuck it! Fuck you! Fuck everything!" he finished, as I entered the room,

"What's up?" I asked, as he rubbed the back of his neck – a trade we all inherited of our dad, well all of us bar Becks... she liked to look to the roof and scrunch her hands, we all did it when we were frustrated,

"Oh nothing" Nathan replied, sighing heavily,

"Well there obviously is" I said, sitting down keeping my eyes locked on him, "C'mon, you can tell me... I'm nothing like dad"

"I know... but, oh I dunno" he said, sighing again, "have you ever done something in your life that you regret doing, and you lose someone close to you that means everything to you because of it?"

"Yeah" I answered, "More than once... why?"

"Well, there's a rumour going round that I shagged this girl when I didn't! Now Zoey doesn't believe me" Nathan said, rubbing his neck again, "And I dunno what to do"

"Well, you need to tell Zoey that you didn't do it... and if she doesn't believe you, then your relationship is fucked!" I replied, sighing, "I made that mistake with Anna... although I'm glad I did, if I hadn't I wouldn't have met Sydney!"

"So you're saying that maybe this should happened, cause I might find the right one?" Nathan asked confused,

"Yeah... I'm saying that maybe this is how its mena be... if you fight for it and loose, then its mena happen, its life testing how strong you are" I began, "Maybe the next one might be the one...maybe not..." I continued, "Maybe the one after the next... or maybe the 100th one along is the one... you never know" I finished, "Life is weird like that"

"Hmm... Maybe you're right" Nathan said, sitting across from me, "You know... I miss having you here... I don't have anyone to talk to about this stuff; you're the easiest one to talk to"

"You do know I'm only a phone call away... you need to talk, just phone... anytime, any day" I replied smiling, "I'm here if you need me... I mean, c'mon, Beck's phones me at the most randomest of times" I finished, laughing, "Half of the time it's just to ask me if re-occurring kicking is normal... how am I mena know?"

"Oh my god... she can be a right blonde sometimes!" Nathan laughed, "Ok, thanks Randy"

"Anytime little bro... anytime" I said, hugging him,

"Thanks Randy" he said, hugging me back as Sydney walked in,

"Hey babe" I said, as Nathan released me,

"Hey" Syd said, sitting down next to me, "So... what's going on?" she asked, as I looked towards Nathan and he smiled,

"Just some boy troubles" I replied, smiling back at him,

"Oooohhh... Girls?" Syd said, as if she could read minds, "What's the rumour? Kiss and told? Or Shag?"

"Oh my god? How does she know this?" Nathan asked, looking shocked, having to sit down, "Can you read minds?"

"No" Syd laughed, "I'm a girl... this has all happened before in my life"

"But you're his age... how many dudes did you do?" I asked, before realising what I said,

"Too many to count" Syd said, winking at me, "But don't worry... you beat 'em all by at least an inch" she laughed,

"Too much info" Nathan said, laughing with her, while I sat there with a shocked expression,

**Sydney's P.O.V**

"Hey babe" Randy said, as I entered the room and him and Nathan released each other from there hug,

"Hey" I replied, sitting down next to Randy, "So... what's going on?" I asked, sensing something had gone on,

"Just some boy troubles" Randy replied, smiling at Nathan,

"Oooohhh... Girls?" I said, knowing instantly, I'd had many conversations like this with Jason, "What's the rumour? Kiss and told? Or Shag?"

"Oh my god? How does she know this?" Nathan asked, looking shocked and having to sit down, "Can you read minds?"

"No" I laughed, finding his expression funny, "I'm a girl... this has all happened before in my life"

"But you're his age... how many dudes did you do?" Randy asked, before a look appeared on his face as if he was saying 'why did I ask that?',

"Too many to count" I replied, winking cheekily at him, "But don't worry... you beat 'em all by at least an inch" I laughed,

"Too much info" Nathan said, laughing with me, while Randy sat with a shocked expression plastered on his face,

"Too much info.?" Randy said, smiling cheekily, "That's made my day" he finished winking at me, as I whacked his shoulder,

"Sorry" I replied, smiling at Nathan, "Anyway, we gotta go babe"

"Yeah ok... is dad up?" Randy asked,

"Yeah, he's in the back" Nathan replied, pointing to the door, "You want me to get him?"

"If you don't mind" Randy said, "Have you got everything?"

"Yeah" I replied, "Where at the suitcases?"

"In the boot, dad put them in earlier" Randy said, smiling as his dad entered,

"You ready?" he asked, stopping at the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water,

"Yeah" Randy replied,

"Ok... well off we go" Bob said, smiling as he led the way to the car, as we reached the front door Elaine came down stairs, "I'm taking these two to the airport"

"Ok... I hope you had a nice stay" Elaine said, smiling at me and Randy as she reached the bottom of the stairs,

"Oh yes... Thank you for having me" I replied, smiling back at her,

"Oh anytime dear" Elaine said, "I hope to see you again"

"I hope so too" I replied, smiling at Randy,

"Oh you will" Randy said, smiling back at me, "Anyway, I'll see you in the next couple of weeks mum... Sorry we have to rush off, but the flights at 2 and you know how airports are" Randy finished, sighing, "I don't see the point in having to go 3 hours earlier"

"Oh it's fine darling" Elaine replied, "I'm just glad you came down for the weekend" she carried on, pulling Randy in for a hug, "Now you stay safe! Don't go getting into trouble"

"I won't mum... I'll be fine... and anyway, Syd will keep me in line" Randy replied, hugging his mum back, before releasing her and shouting bye to Nathan,

"And you take care to Sydney dear!" Elaine said, hugging me tightly as I returned the hug, "I don't want you getting hurt either! You're part of the family now! So stay safe!" Elaine continued, "You hear me Randal! You take good care of this girl!"

"I will mum" Randy replied, as we released each other,

"Thank you again, Elaine" I said, smiling, "I really appreciate you letting me stay the past couple of nights"

"It's fine... anytime you need a place to stay... Just come here!" Elaine said, smiling as we walked out of the door, "I'll see you both in a couple of weeks... Bye!"

"Cya!" Me and Randy shouted as we climbed into the car,


	16. Chapter 16

FFW A COUPLE OF HOURS

Me and Randy had bid farewell to Bob a few hours ago, and now we were in the back of Jeff's car, after a near enough 3 hour flight...

"Thanks for letting us stay the night Jeff" I said, leaning through the gap between the seats,

"It's fine... what are friends for?" Jeff replied, smiling back at me, while I kissed his cheek,

"Anyway, we'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon... we got a stupid interview and photo-shoot to do in Connecticut"

"I aint bothered how long you stay... I could do with more company than Matt... he gets annoying after a while!" Jeff said, laughing,

"He can't be that bad!" I said, laughing with him, "I love Mattykins! He's awesome!"

"Hey! I thought you loved me!" Jeff said, sounding offended,

"I do Jeffers!" I replied, laughing, "And I love you the most Randal" I finished, winking at him,

"I know you do" Randy replied, kissing me...

FFW TO JEFF'S HOUSE

As we pulled up Jeff's drive, I could see his motor-cross track and I was instantly craving a ride...

"Jeff..." I began,

"Yeah?" Jeff said, in a tone as if he knew what I was going to ask,

"Do you think I could borrow a bike and have a ride" I asked, as Jeff parked the car,

"Sure" Jeff said, smiling, "I'll ride with you"

"Sound!" I said, smiling at him,

"Be careful!" Randy said,

"I will... I know what i'm doing" I replied, smiling at Randy,

"Ok" Randy replied, as we climbed out of the car. Randy walked to the boot and popped it open before grabbing our bags and closing the boot. We followed Jeff in through the house towards the spare bedroom,

"Here's your room for this evening" Jeff said, in a posh hotel managers voice, while opening the door and waving his arm – motioning us to go in. As we entered, he followed and stood by the door, "If there are any problems, or you need anything, just call" he finished, before laughing at himself,

"Why thank you Sir" I replied, laughing with him,

"I'm just gunna go get the bikes out of the garage, you can come ride when you're ready..." Jeff said smiling, "See ya in a bit"

"OK, thanks Jeff" I said, as he turned and left the room, as he closed the door I instantly collapsed on the bed next to Randy, "GOD! I am tired!"

"Same!" Randy yawned, "I'm gunna take a nap" he continued, standing up and pulling back the cover on one side,

"Ok" I said, getting up and grabbing my suitcase, placing it on the bed before opening it and grabbing a pair of sweats and a white tank top, "While you nap, I'll ride" I finished, stripping down to my underwear and changing.

"Okayy" Randy replied, looking at me, "You know I really do love you"

"What brought that on?" I asked, giving him a confused look,

"Nothing... is it illegal now to say I love you?" Randy replied,

"No..." I said, giggling at his face, "Love you too" I finished placing my suitcase on the floor and walking round to Randy's side and kissing him, "Cya in a bit"

"Cya" Randy said, as I walked out of the room and shut the door,

I jogged out to the front to find one bike parked by the garage with a helmet, I raced over to it, placed the helmet on my head and rode off to meet Jeff on track...

FFW A COUPLE OF HOURS

"Man! You're good!" Jeff said, as we walked back into the house after an hour of motor-crossing,

"Thanks Jeff!" I said, as he opened the fridge and passed me a bottle of water, "What time you leaving for the arena?" I asked, looking at the clock while opening the water,

"Urhh..." Jeff said, closing his water while looking at the clock, "In about an hour... why? D'ya want a lift?"

"Yeah please" I said, after swallowing a mouthful of water, "Anyway, gunna go get a shower then wake Randy up"

"Wake him up?" Jeff said, with a confused face,

"Yeah, he's been napping while we rode" I replied, giggling,

"Awww... can the big old scary viper not handle one little itty bitty plane ride?" Jeff asked, in an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent, as I laughed,

"Don't take the mick!" I said, playfully whacking Jeff's arm, "He's not been right since last week" I continued, "I think it was because he was stuck in hospital with me from Monday to Friday"

"Ahh I see" he replied, "Alright, I'll shout you when I'm leaving"

"Ok" I said, as I walked out of the kitchen towards the spare bedroom...

**Randy's P.O.V**

I woke up and looked towards the clock, _5:50pm... better get up and get ready! _I said to myself, while pulling myself outta the bed, I grabbed my suitcase and pulled a clean change of clothes out and my wrestling attire. I grabbed my duffle bag and stuffed my wrestling attire in, before grabbing my clean change of clothes and heading to the en-suit for a shower...

FFW 10 MINUTES

I walked outta the en-suit dressed in a black rolled sleeve broken stripe t-shirt, dark wash denim straight leg jeans and a pair of white perforated lace up plimsolls. I threw the towel into the washing basket as Sydney entered,

"Oh hey... you're up..." Syd said, collapsing on the bed and holding herself up on her elbows, "Oooh and you're looking pretty good" she finished with a wink,

"Yeah... been up for the past 10 minutes actually" I said sarcastically, "and I'm ready for once" I continued, lying down next to her,

"Well... I guess pigs do fly" she replied, climbing on me and straddling me,

"Hahaha you're so funny" I said, clasping her hands in mine,

"I know I am... I'm just comical aint I" she replied, pinning my arms above my head and kissing me softly, "I'm going for a shower"

"Okayy" I replied as she got off me and made her way to the en-suit, "I'm gunna go get a sandwich or summin"

"Ok" she replied, as I left the room...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

As Randy left the room, I began to run myself a bath. As I waited for the bath to fill, I fished out my white button neck long sleeve top, my blue skinny jeans and my grey biker style boots and placed them on the bed. I then fished out my Miss N Purple Ruche Strapless Dress and Miss N Silver Cluster Jewelled Heels before folding the dress neatly and placing it in my Paul's Boutique Tilly Twister Zebra Print bag.

I walked into the en-suit, turned the taps of, quickly stripped and climbed into the bath...

FFW 10 MINUTES

As I walked out of the en-suit, I walked over to the chest of drawers and turned on my straightner's before getting changed...

FFW 15 MINUTES

As I finished straightening my hair, Randy walked in to the bedroom smiling,

"Oh... you're done... I was expecting you to be at least another 10 minutes"

"I'm quicker than you... and I'm a bloody girl!" I said, laughing, while putting the studs back into my lip, nose and eyebrow, "You know... I really don't think I should wear dresses"

"Why?" Randy asked, with a confused look on his face, "You look good in dresses"

"Thanks, but they show all my tattoos and 'Diva's aren't mena have them'" I said, mimicking Maryse while raising my arms and doing air-quotations,

"Well Maryse thinks she's the bee's friggin' knees!" Randy said, "Just because you don't look like the other Diva's doesn't mean you're not as good!" he continued, "I mean, look at Lita... she had tattoos and was an anti-Diva and look how great she was!" Randy finished, "Don't listen to the other Diva's in the locker room... There all the same and just bitch when new talent comes along, and they know you're a threat!"

"Thanks Randy" I replied, kissing him, "So when we leaving?"

"Well Jeff said when you're ready..." Randy said, "You ready?"

"Yeah" I replied, getting up and grabbing my bag,

"Well let's get going" he replied, as we walked out of the room to get Jeff...


	17. Chapter 17

FFW TO ARENA

As we pulled up in the car park, I climbed out of the car and began to make my way towards the arena,

"Hey Syd... where you going?" Randy shouted to me,

"Find Vince... I'm signing the contract tonight" I shouted back, continuing on my walk,

"Okayy... come meet me when you're done" he shouted back, before I entered the building.

As I walked through the many winding hallways trying to find Randy's locker room, I decided enough was enough, and pulled over a stage hand,

"Hey" I said, stopping one, "Do you know where Randy's locker room is?"

"Yeah Syd, it's down there, then take two lefts..." he said, pointing at which direction to go, "Your dad's is across from it"

"Oh just perfect!" I said, sighing, "Why does Stephanie keep putting us near him!"

"I have no clue, don't shoot the messenger" he said, laughing, "Anyway, gotta go... your dad wants a coffee"

"Seriously... he needs to learn to get off his fat arse..." I replied, "Forget the coffee man, I'll speak to him about it"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I don't want him parading around here in a mood"  
"He wouldn't dare if he knew what was good for him" I replied, giggling, "Don't worry about, I'll go see him now"

"Okayy, if you say soo" he said, beginning to walk off, "Cya later"

"Thanks for the help as well Steve" I said, smiling at him, "Cya later" I finished before walking off in the direction Steve showed me...

FFW 5 MINUTES

As I walked into Randy's locker room, I placed my bags on the sofa and went to check my make-up... _All good... now to see my dad! _I said to myself, before walking out of the room – closing the door behind me, crashing into a wall like object,

"Oh Syd sorry" I heard Dave say, "Didn't see ya there pip squeak"

"Its fine dad" I replied, "Where you off too?"

"Get a coffee... the stage hand must have forgotten" he replied, frowning,

"Actually, Steve didn't forget... I told him not to get it you" I replied smirking,

"What? Why?" he said, sounding shocked and un-impressed,

"Coz all you seem to be doing lately is ordering people around for you..." I began, "When you have a perfectly good pair of legs right there" I continued, pointing at his legs, "You need to get off your but a bit more dad... You're starting to put some pounds on, everyone'll be calling you a couch potato soon!"

"Fine fine fine..." he said, waving his hands in there while I laughed, "You've made your point... I guess I do need to start doing more for myself... and am I really putting on the pounds?"

"Yeah" I said, winking at him,

"Heyy!" he said, pointing at me and giving me a sly look,

"What?" I asked, before walking off, "I'll speak to you later"

"Ok cya" he shouted back, before walking in the opposite direction...

FFW TO VINCES OFFICE

As I reached Vince's office I knocked on the door, then waited – leaning against the wall,

"Come in" he shouted. I opened the door and entered before closing it behind me, "Oh Sydney, I was expecting you"

"Hi Mr. McMahon, hows your day been?" I asked, sitting down across from him,

"It's been fine thank you... and how about yours?" Vince asked, looking up from the paper work in front of him,

"Busy to say the least" I replied, with a smile on my face, "I know I'll sleep well tonight"

"Ahh good" Vince replied, "Well here's your contract" he said, sliding the paper towards me, "I can give you a couple of minutes to read it if you like"

"Urmm ok..." I replied, skim reading the first page quickly...

FFW 10 MINUTES

"Urmm... everything's fine..." I began, "The only thing is it doesn't say how many days off I get"

"Ohh... well, a normal WWE Superstar usually works 300 days a year, that includes RAW on Monday nights and house shows during the week..." Vince started, "but as well as work, you'll have signings and appearances for separate promotions, if you're singed by one, as well as for this company..." he continued, "so altogether, you'll probably have Wednesday, Thursday and maybe Friday and Saturday off each week depending on your schedule"

"Ok... that's fine" I replied,

"So you ready to sign you first WWE contract?" Vince asked, with a smile forming on his face,

"I sure am!" I said excitedly, "Here goes!" I finished, picking up the pen and signing the bottom of the contract, before sliding it back towards Vince,

"Welcome to the WWE!" Vince said, shaking my hand,

"Thanks for having me!" I replied, standing up and hugging him, "And thanks for the opportunity!"

"Anytime Sydney" Vince said, as I began to leave the room,

"I'll see you later..." I said, approaching the door, "Gotta go get ready for my introduction with Randy"

"See you later" Vince shouted back, as I left the room – closing the door behind me.

I ran through the hallways towards Randy's locker room, but crashed into someone – falling flat on my ass,

"Wow... Sorry" Ted said, turning round and looking down at me, "Ohh Sydney"

"Sorry Ted" I said, as he held his hand out to help me up, "I didn't see you"

"It's alright, don't need to explain yourself to me" he said, pulling me as I passed him my hand, "So why you in a rush?"

"Oh... I was tryna get to Randy's locker room, I just signed my first ever WWE contract" I squealed, waving my hands and jumping, "GOD! I'm soo happy!"

"I can see" Ted said, laughing then hugging me, "Well I'm happy for you" he continued, "We'll have to have breakfast one morning... My treat"

"Yeah... ok" I replied, smiling at him, "Anyway, better get going... see ya later Ted" I said, beginning to run again,

"Later" Ted shouted back...

FFW TO LOCKER ROOM

**Randy's P.O.V**

I walked out of the bathroom and placed my clothes down on the chair by the desk, as I looked up at the door Sydney came running through and jumped on me, resulting in us landing on the floor – me flat on my back and her straddling my lap,

"Aww crap!" I said, lifting my back of the floor, "You realise that this isn't a padded floor... so it hurts more"

"Sorry babe" Syd said, kissing me softly, before climbing off of me and helping me up, "Anyway... I rushed over here to tell you... I've signed my contract!"

"Well done babes!" I said, picking her up and hugging her – twisting her round in a circle, "Now there's nothing getting you outta sharing a bed with me"

"Ewww Randy!" she said, laughing as I put her down, "Now to focus on tonight, you got what you're gunna say down?"

"Yeah, I know what I'm saying... I've been doing this stuff for years..." I began, "The real question is, do you know what you're doing?" I finished with a wink,

"Hahaha very funny!" Syd said, grabbing her bag off the floor, and pulling out a blue dress and heels,

"Ooohh... going fancy are we?" I asked, mockingly,

"Yeah I am... now I got 15 minutes to get ready so out!" Syd said, pointing at the door with a smile on her face,

"Fine fine... imma go to the canteen, you need me just ring ok? I'll be back here in about 10 minutes" I replied, picking up my iPhone,

"Yeah ok" Syd said, pulling her shoes off, "See ya in 10"

"Love you" I said, walking out of the room,

"Love you too" she replied, before I closed the door and began on my trek to the canteen.

As I reached the canteen, I saw Jeff, Matt and Cena sat at a table in the corner,

"Hey guys... what's going on?" I asked, sitting across from Cena,

"Nothing much dude you?" Cena replied, before taking a gulp from his coffee,

"Nothing much... just almost got knocked out by Sydney, but it's all good" I replied, tapping my fingers on the table, while Jeff sketched summin in his book. I looked towards Matt with a confused face and mouthed 'what's he drawing?' – Matt replied with a shrug of the shoulders,

"Why'd you almost get knocked out by Syd?" Jeff asked, not looking up from his book,

"Coz she ran into the locker room and jumped on me, knocking me down to the floor" I began, "She's really excited, so if you see her, guard yourself... you could be next on the jumping list!"

"And why is she excited?" Matt asked, waving his hands – motioning me to carry on,

"Coz she just signed her first contract" I replied smiling,

"Yeahh!" Cena said, smacking the table, "That's what I'm talking about! At least now Ashley has someone to talk to..." he continued, "Speaking of Ashley... you seen her around? Not seen her since we left the hotel two hours ago"

"No sorry dude" Matt replied, returning to the magazine he was holding,

"Nope" Jeff said, looking at John's worried face,

"Don't even look at me... got here an hour ago... been in my locker room the whole time" I replied, "I'll ask Syd after if she's seen her... which reminds me, gotta go, our segments in 5 minutes"

"Cya later dude" Matt and Jeff said in unison,

"Imma come with ya... see if I can spot Ashley on the way" Cena said, getting up outta his seat,

"Alright... see you guys later" I said, walking out with John...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

As I reached Randy's locker room, I flung the door open to find Randy walking out of the bathroom and placing his clothes down on the chair by the desk, as he looked up at the door I ran and jumped on to him, making Randy land straight on the floor hurting his back and with me straddling him,

"Aww crap!" he moaned, pushing his lower back of the floor, raising me with him, "You realise that this isn't a padded floor... so it hurts more"

"Sorry babe" I said, kissing him softly to make up for the fall, before climbing off of him and attempting to help Randy up, "Anyway... I rushed over here to tell you... I've signed my contract!"

"Well done babes!" Randy said, picking me up and twirling me around in a hug, "Now there's nothing getting you outta sharing a bed with me"

"Ewww Randy!" I replied, laughing as I he put me down, "Now to focus on tonight, you got what you're gunna say down?"

"Yeah, I know what I'm saying... I've been doing this stuff for years..." he began, "The real question is, do you know what you're doing?" he finished with a wink,

"Hahaha very funny!" I said, grabbing my bag off the floor and pulling out my dress, heels and accessories,

"Ooohh... going fancy are we?" Randy asked me, mockingly,

"Yeah I am... now I got 15 minutes to get ready so out!" I said, pointing at the door with a smile on my face,

"Fine fine... imma go to the canteen, you need me just ring ok? I'll be back here in about 10 minutes" Randy replied, picking his phone up from the side,

"Yeah ok" I replied while pulling my boots off, "See ya in 10"

"Love you" Randy said, walking out of the room,

"Love you too" I replied, as he closed the door leaving me to change.

I placed my iPod into Randy's iPod dock that he'd brought with him and pressed play, letting Jay Sean's – 2012 (It aint the end) song play, _thank god Randy brought his dock with him! Otherwise I would be bored to death getting changed in the quiet... God I just realised how weird I sound. _I said to myself, while giggling and turning back towards my dress. I quickly pulled my jeans and top off then hung them over the chair with Randy's, before pulling my purple/blue armless dress on... I then slided my silver heels on, grabbed my phone and made my way to make-up...


	18. Chapter 18

FFW 15 MINUTES

"Thanks Stacy" I said, climbing out of the seat and looking in the mirror. Stacy had expertly curled my hair and tied some of it up at the back of my head, so some of it draped down my back. "You really should be working for someone much higher you know... Your talents wasted here!"

"I know... but I love it here... at least everyone talks to me!" she replied, turning off the curlers, "If I worked for bigger celebs, then they wouldn't take much notice of me"

"Hmm good point... You should stay" I replied, "You and Ashley are probably the only two real friends I have here... well ones that don't bitch" I finished, laughing,

"Thanks Syd" she replied, laughing with me, "Anyway gotta go... Cody's waiting for me"

"Cody needs make-up?" I asked confused,

"No" Stacy laughed, "He wants to meet up, talk about our date"

"Oooohh... someone has a crush on 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes" I mocked,

"Shhh" she laughed, "I don't want anyone knowing so keep it on the D.L"

"Secrets safe with me girl... anyway, I gotta go... my segments in like 5 minutes" I said, beginning to walk off,

"Cya" Stacy shouted to me, as I turned and waved,

I quickly sent Randy a text saying I'd meet him at the guerrilla position, before dropping my phone off in the locker room and making my way to the where we entered.

FFW 5 MINUTES

I stood, leaning against one of the equipment crates, waiting for Randy... I glanced at the clock on the wall, realising there was only 5 minutes until the show started, _C'mon where are you Randy! _I said to myself as a stage hand approached me,

"Five minutes until you go on..." he began, "Do you know where Randy is?"

"Urhh no..." I replied shaking my head and looking at the roof in frustration, "But god help him if he doesn't gets here soon!" as I finished the sentence, Randy turned the corner, "He's here" I said, in a 'finally!' tone,

"Sorry, Cena made me go find Ashley with him" he said, looking me up and down, "New dress?"

"No" I said, giggling, "I've had it ages"

"Hmm... you look nice" he replied, hugging me,

"Naww thank you!" I said, kissing him, "Anyway... why was he looking for Ashley, they're usually inseparable"

"Apparently not" Randy replied, "He aint seen her since they left the hotel two hours ago"

"Hmm... did you try Mickie's locker room?" I said, raising an eyebrow, knowing she'd be there stuffing her face with Ben & Jerry's ice cream, like every other house show night,

"No we didn't!" he replied, "How'd you know where she was?"

"What do you think I do with her when we aint around?" I asked, giggling,

"Ahh right" Randy replied, as the stage hand approached us,

"You're on in one minute" he said, before turning and going back to the other crew member.

Me and Randy approached the guerrilla position and I placed my hand in his, as he smiled at me,

"Nervous?"

"Very" I replied,

"Don't be you'll do fine" he said, kissing my hand, before turning his head back to the curtain and putting on a game face, I giggled – making him smile slightly, before putting my own game face on,

"Ok..." the stage hand said, as Randy's theme hit, "And go!"

We stepped out and I scanned the full arena, as Randy led us out. I looked down at the ring and smirked as Randy shouted at the crowd. As we reached the ring, Randy led me up the steps, before jumping on the apron and opening the bottom ropes for me. I climbed through and stood to my full height, before sitting on the middle ropes – opening them to let Randy through. Once he climbed through, he walked towards the other side of the rope and asked for a microphone, as I stood in the middle of the ring straightening my dress and playing with my nails.

"_I knew we'd be seeing more of this girl Cole!" King shouted down the headset,_

"_Let's listen to what Orton has to say!" Cole said, watching intently,_

"Soo..." Randy said, earning boo's from the WWE Universe, "last week, you saw me beat John Cena... without the help from this... gorgeous young woman" he continued, winking at me, "I wouldn't have been able to win... so thank you" he finished, as more boo's came from the crowd, "So I thought that you all had the right to know who this is..." he re-started, "This is Sydney Leah Jones" he continued, "And she's MY girlfriend!" Randy shouted, turning to the ramp and pointing, "So this goes to all of you backstage, touch her, make a move on her... or try to steal her from me!" Randy said, sternly before dropping his hand, "I'll drop you with an RKO!" he shouted, earning more boo's from the crowd as he smirked, he looked towards me, "You wanna say anything babe?" he asked, I nodded as he passed me the mic,

"So... you all know that I'm Sydney" I said, "But what you don't know, is I'm gunna make every Diva's life back there a living hell!" I continued, earning boo's myself, I smirked, "and I'm personally going to make sure that Randy makes it to SummerSlam and wins the 6 pack challenge!" I shouted, earning even more boo's from the audience, as Randy chuckled evily, "And when I do eventually start to wrestle... I'm coming for you _'LayCool'_" I mocked, "You may think you're _'flawless' _now... well just wait 'til I'm done with you! You'll be a walking, talking FLAW! Coz when I get in the ring... Bad things happen!" I finished, using what my dad had said the past week on RAW, before passing the mic back to Randy,

"That's my girl!" he said, holding my arm in the air, laughing evily, "Now let's get outta here!" he finished, throwing the mic to the floor as his music hit. We exited the ring and walked back up the ramp - still earning boo's from everyone, as we reached the top of the ramp, Cena's music hit as the fans screamed. Me and Randy turned and backed down the ramp a little as Cena showed himself,

"Well, well, well..." he said, stood at the top of the ramp with a smirk-ish smile on his face, "look what we got here..." he continued, before being interrupted by his phone ringing, "Oh sorry... I gotta take this... this is why I wear jeans to the ring, you can carry your phone... but anyway" he continued, pulling his phone from his pocket and looking at the caller iD, "Hello... no... yeah... Randy Orton and Sydney... You know Sydney!... You know, the girl that came down last week and wrecked my match!... Well I say girl, I mean long haired, tightly dressed tart-ish looking dog!"

I stood there opened mouthed as the crowd laughed,

"HOW DARE YOU!" Randy shouted, as the mic picked it up, "She is not a dog!"

"Yep... Yep..." Cena continued, down the phone – ignoring Randy, "Uhuh... I will tell them that" Cena finished, "Ok... later"

We looked on with disgust as Cena ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket,

"Well..." he began – again, "That was the GM" he continued, "And he said that you two are in big trouble!" he carried on – while pointing his finger at us both, "Now he said that you haven't signed a wrestling contract yet, so you can't get in the ring..." he said, pointing to me, before turning to Randy, "But YOU!" he shouted, "ME, YOU... TONIGHT... THAT RING! NO DISQUALIFICATION!" he finished, "SO GOD HELP YOU BOTH!"

"It's on!" Randy shouted back, "C'mon" he said, before walking past John,

"You're dead!" I shouted, passing Cena...

We reached backstage and I let out a sigh of relief,

"You did great!" Randy said, picking me up and twirling me,

"Thanks... I was soo fucking nervous!" I replied, kissing him as he placed me down, "Well, I better get going, gotta get changed for this No Disqualification match"

"Ok... I'm off to find the rest of them, text me if you need me... ok?" Randy replied, holding my hands,

"Okayy" I replied, kissing him again, before walking in the direction of the locker room.

I reached the locker room and pulled at my shoes, before grabbing my phone and collapsing on the sofa that had been set up by the stage hands, I clicked on my address book and searched for Randy's name, before quickly composing a message,

_Heyy,_

_I'm extremely tired after the day we've had, so imma take a nap now on the sofa in the locker room... Come wake me up 15 minutes before your match, so I can get changed _

_Love you,_

_Sydney xx_

I sent it and waited for a reply, receiving one fairly quickly,

_Hey,_

_Ok... please, be careful... I don't wanna find you knocked out somewhere because of Maryse and her stupid games! Lock the door or something, just so I know your okay... please?_

_Love you too,_

_Randy xx_

I smiled at the text, he was always thinking of me before himself – it was un-necessary.

_Yeah, okay... imma lock it now, fone me when you're outside, then I'll let you in._

_Love Sydney xx_

I quickly sent it, before placing my phone on the coffee table in front of the sofa then getting up and locking the door – to make sure Maryse wouldn't play any stupid games. I lay down on the sofa before drifting into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

FFW 2 HOURS 15 MINUTES

I woke up suddenly to the sound of Thanks For The Memories playing on my Blackberry phone, I picked it up of the coffee table and pressed green,

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey... open the door"_

"**Oh are you outside?"**

"_No! I'm swimming in a friggin' canal! Of course I'm outside"_

"**Wow! No need to be snappy... one second"** I finished, before putting the phone down and walking to the door – unlocking it and letting Randy in, "What's wrong with you Mr. grumpy boots?"

"Nothing... I think it's the lack of sleep getting to me" Randy replied, collapsing on the sofa and sighing, "I can't wait to get back to Jeff's later!"

"Same" I replied, picking up my clothes from earlier and pulling my jeans on underneath my dress, "Unfortunately, we have another early morning tomorrow for that fuckin' photoshoot!"

"Yeah, but be thankful it's spread across 2 days" Randy replied, as I yanked my dress off over my head, before pulling my white grandad top on, "at least we get time to rest and relax..." he continued, as I pulled on my shoes, "There's nothing worse than having to do an early morning, a long flight, then a photo-shoot than goes on into the early hours of the morning, then having to get up early again for signings... be thankful!"

"Ok, ok" I replied, laughing, "I'm thankful"

"Good" Randy said, pulling himself outta the seat, "C'mon... let's get this fight outta the way"

"C'mon" I said, giggling as we left the room...

FFW 5 MINUTES

"_This next bout is a No Disqualification match... And first up, from St. Louis, Missouri... being accompanied to the ring by Sydney... RANDYYYY ORTONNN!" _Justin Roberts shouted down the mic, as me and Randy entered and began to walk down the ramp – as the fans boo's echoed through the arena. We stood in the middle of the ring and waited for Cena to enter, as his music hit, I sighed and rubbed my fingers in a circular movement over the sides of my temple – as if the music gave me a headache,

"_and his opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts... being accompanied to the ring by Ashley... JOHHNNN CENAAA!" _the crowd went wild as Justin Roberts finished the sentence and Cena and Ashley jumped through the curtain and ran down towards the ring. Me and Randy backed up a bit as Cena did his usual in-ring, entrance routines. Cena and Randy stood nose to nose as me and Ashley climbed out of the ring and stood on opposite sides to each other, the bell rung and the match started with a lock up...

FFW TO END OF MATCH

The match had gone both ways, weapons were used and both me and Ashley had gotten involved more than once – be it with stopping a pin fall, or hitting the opponent. I watched on from the apron as Randy was thrown into the corner, I began to slam down on the mat – hoping it would help him. I looked over at Ashley who was rummaging underneath the ring for something, I quickly grabbed the deformed steel chair of the floor, and jogged round to Ashley before smacking her with the chair and smirking at John who was stood gobsmacked in the middle of the ring – this served as a distraction, and Randy got the upper hand. Randy delivered a back breaker and stood up smirking, looking in my direction.

"You want a chair?" I shouted to him,

"Get me a chair!" Randy shouted back, before turning back towards Cena and stamping on his legs and arms. I walked towards the announcers and grabbed a steel chair from one of the camera crew, turned towards the ring and threw it in. Randy picked it up and smacked Cena several times with it, while I grabbed a second chair and climbed into the ring. I stood in the middle of the squared circle and set the chair up before backing up into the corner,

"RKO HIM!" I shouted to Randy, while pointing at the chair,

"OVER THAT?" Randy shouted back, while I smirked at him,

"RKO HIM ON THAT!" I shouted back, as Randy smirked back at me and laughed,

"THATS WHY I FRIGGIN' LOVE YOU! YOUR SO DEVIOUS!" Randy shouted to me, before setting Cena up for the RKO and running at the chair – jumping it, but pulling Cena's head down, making Cena's head come in contact with the chair. Randy quickly pinned and got the three count, while John lay lifeless in the middle of the ring – with a bent, wrecked chair standing next to him. I quickly ran at Randy and jumped to hug him, as he held onto me with one hand while throwing the other in the air. I kissed him, before turning back to the camera and smirking.

"THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" Randy shouted, as I raised his arm in the air, and hugged him,

"THAT'S HOW A CHAMPION WINS!" I shouted as the fans booed us, we climbed outta the ring and made our way up the ramp smirking at the lifeless John in the middle of the ring and Ashley trying to get up, as a shooting pain shot through my rib – I held it and breathed heavily as Randy looked at me worriedly but while still in character.

"Syd are you ok?" Randy asked, as we reached backstage,

"Yeah, yeah" I replied, holding my ribs and wincing as I stretched, "I've just pulled summin, I'll be fine!" I snapped, "Just leave it!"

"Wow! What's gotten into you?" Randy asked, in an un-impressed tone, "I was only checking if you were okay!"

"And that's the thing! I don't need sympathy!" I replied, giving him a pissed off look, "My ribs are hurting me, I'm tired and I can't be arsed anymore! I just need a hot bath and a long sleep!"

"I know babe" Randy replied, hugging me, "Just think, after tomorrow we get lie ins!"

FFW TO NEXT MORNING

I was half awoken by sound of Randy shouting,

"FUCK! STUPID FUCKING BED WITH ITS STUPID FUCKING LEGS!" he shouted, before a door slammed and the sound of the shower running began, I turned over and pulled the cover to my chin, before drifting back off to sleep...

**Randy's P.O.V**

I stepped outta the shower after a 15 minute soak, wrapped a towel round my lower half and exited into the bedroom to find Syd how I'd left her 20 minutes ago. I quickly dried and changed into a clean pair of boxers before lying down next to her and kissing her forehead lightly, making her turn over as her eyes fluttered open,

"Hey sleeping beauty"

"Hey" she croaked, "What time is it?"

"Urmm..." I began, "20 to 10, so we've had an extra 10 minutes... WOOO" I finished un-enthusiastically, "Now c'mon our flights in an hour and a half",

"Okayy" Syd replied, climbing out of bed and dragging herself towards the en-suit...

FFW TO AFTER PLANE RIDE

I stood and stared at the little boy running around in front of me in the carousel area, while his mother shouted to him,

"Jason!" she began, "Jason!" she said again, as the little boy looked up at me - I smiled, "Jason, stop pestering the man" she continued, walking towards her son and taking his arm, before looking up at me, "Sorry... Kids, they can be a handful at times"

"It's ok" I replied, "He's a handsome little boy isn't he?"

"Thank you..." the woman said, "Don't ever have kids" she finished mockingly before walking away. I smiled and waved as the little boy looked back. Sydney's voice pulled me back into our world,

"You want a little boy, don't you?" she said, smiling,

"Yeah..." I replied, hugging her, "I love the thought of playing football and teaching him to wrestle!" I continued, "Like my dad did with me"

"Hmmm" Syd said, looking up at me, "I want a little girl" she continued, "So I could dress her up... well I say dress up when she's a baby, then when she hits three... I wanna teach her how to skate and motor-cross" she finished, with a smile, "Then I'd want her to follow her mum, dad and grandad and get a job wrestling in the WWE"

"Maybe we could have that" I replied, smiling back at her – before kissing her...

TO HOTEL

"Hello, I'm Isabella... how may I help you?" the concierge said as we reached the check-in desk at the hotel,

"Hi, we have a room booked" Syd replied, smiling at her while leaning on the desk with her elbows,

"Okayy..." Isabella said, while clicking the mouse and looking at the computer screen, "And what name is it?"

"Urhh either under WWE, McMahon or Orton" I replied, as she began to type,

"There's nothing under WWE..." she began, as she madly clicked and typed some more, "Urhh, nothing under McMahon..." she continued, still clicking, "Ah! Randy Orton?"

"Yep" I replied,

"2 nights?" she asked,

"Yeah" I said,

"Room 390... Here's your keys, if you need anything don't be afraid to call down or come see us..." she continued, "Have a nice stay"

"Thanks" Syd said, taking the keys from Isabella and grabbing her bags, before following me to the elevator,

FFW AN HOUR

Sydney was lying across the bed on her Apple MacBook while I was watching the TV as my phone rang, I picked it up and answered as Sydney looked over at me,

"Hello"

"**Hey Randy, Its Stephanie" **Stephanie replied, as Sydney was mouthing 'who is it?' at me,

"Oh Hey Stephanie" I said, as Sydney 'oh'-ed,

"**I was just phoning to see if you were in Connecticut?"**

"Yeah, we're at the hotel now"

"**Ah, well me and Paul are going out later if you and Syd wanna tag along"**

"Urmm... hang on..." I replied, looking over to Syd, "You wanna go out with Steph and Paul tonight?"

"Urhh, yeah ok" Syd replied smiling, "Oh and ask her how the kids are"

"Yeah we're out and Syd's wondering how the kids are" I replied, returning to my conversation with Steph and putting her on loud speaker,

"**There doing great! They've been missing us, I know that" **Stephanie laughed, **"Anyway, we'll call round the hotel later... Urhh, about tomorrow... You're photo shoots at 10, then you got an interview afterwards..."**

"Ok" Me and Syd replied,

"**And Sydney, you've got a photo shoot separately tomorrow afternoon... you'll have time to go get dinner, but you'll be there most of the day"**

"Alright... sound" Syd replied smiling, "Randy can just come back here and pack for us"

"**Yeah" **Stephanie replied, laughing, **"If he's anything like a normal man, he won't be able to pack, coz he can't fold"**

"So true!" Syd said, laughing with her,

"HEY!" I said, giving Syd evils, "I can pack... just not greatly" I finished, laughing with them,

"**That's what I thought... anyway, meet you later... we'll call around about half 8 ish... if that's ok with you two"**

"Yeah, that's fine... See you then" Syd replied,

"**Later guys"**

"Later" we both said, before ending the phone call,

"Well, I think we should go get some din dins... don't you?" Syd asked, shutting down her Apple laptop,

"Yes... Great idea!" I replied, enthusiastically, "Now where do you propose we eat Miss. Jones?"

"Urhh... I have no clue" Syd said, putting her finger to her chin and making a thinking face,

**Sydney's P.O.V**

"How about the little cafe down the road?" Randy asked, as I continued to look to the roof,

"No... how about that one by the shopping centre?" I replied, giving him a shopping look, while grabbing my bag and walking out of the door,

"I shudda guessed that this was going somewhere" Randy replied, laughing, while closing the door behind him, "Ok, ok... we'll go there then"

"Yay! Then shopping? Coz I need a new pair of skinnies" I said, with a cheesy grin plastered on my face,

"Oh fine... I hope you're buying" Randy said, grabbing my hand and leading us towards the elevator,

"No... you are" I replied, "And I'll buy my skinnies!"

"I can live with that" Randy said, laughing as the elevator sent us down,

FFW TO SHOPPNG CENTRE

"How about this one Randy?" I asked, reviewing the bag on my shoulder in the mirror, "Randy!"

"What, huh? Sorry" Randy replied, "What you say?"

"Randy!" I said, sighing and turning to him,

"What?" he replied, laughing, "I don't like shopping... I only go when I need to... not for fun"

"Oh seriously! This is where Ashley and John come in handy!" I said, sighing again and placing the bag back on the rack,

"Oh babe" Randy said, beginning to giggle again, "You're so cute when you're upset or angry"

"Shut up!" I giggled, whacking his chest, "OOH OOH OOH!"

"What?" Randy asked, in a concerned tone,

"THERE! THERE THEY ARE!" I squealed,

"Where's what?" Randy asked in confusion,

**Randy's P.O.V**

I'd been trailing round behind Sydney, carrying her shopping bags for two hours straight now – with no break, no food and no drink... _how the hell do girls do this? _At the moment we were stood in River Island, I was leaning against the nearest wall in the shop, while Sydney tried things on and checked what she looked like in the mirror,

"How about this one Randy?" Sydney asked, "Randy!" she said again, bringing me back into this world fully,

"What, huh? Sorry" I replied, "What you say?"

"Randy!" Sydney sighed - turning to me,

"What?" I replied, laughing, "I don't like shopping... I only go when I need to... not for fun"

"Oh seriously! This is where Ashley and John come in handy!" she said, sighing again and placing the bag she had just had on her shoulder back on the rack, while I smiled at the look on her face,

"Oh babe" I said, beginning to giggle again, "You're so cute when you're upset or angry"

"Shut up!" Syd said, beginning to giggle with me while whacking my chest, "OOH OOH OOH!"

"What?" I asked, concerned,

"THERE! THERE THEY ARE!" she squealed in excitement,

"Where's what?" I asked again in confusion,

"THE SKINNIES I WANTED!" she squealed again, running over to them and looking for her size, I stood in the exact spot she'd left me in and shook my head while laughing, I should of guessed it was clothes related. I looked over to her and began to walk towards her as she turned towards me smiling. "I'm just gunna try these on" Syd said, waving these black jeans in my face,

"Ok, ok... I'll be here waiting" I replied, smiling at how happy she was here,

"No! You need to come sit in here... so I can see what you think" she replied, "Wait one sec" she said, walking over to the dress section...

FFW 10 MINUTES

I was sat in the changing rooms waiting for Sydney to come out in the jeans she'd picked out, her curtain slided open and the black skinnies fit her perfectly.

"What you think?" she asked, as she looked at herself in the mirror,

"Nice" I replied, liking the look of them, "And perfect for doing this" I continued, standing up and walking behind her, placing my hands in the front pockets before leaning my head on her shoulder, "Perfect" I winked, as she giggled – making me smile. Her giggle was the cutest thing, she sounded like a little school girl lost for words, and hearing it always made me smile,

"So should I buy them?" she asked, pulling my arms from the pockets and grasping them while turning to face me,

"Yeah... they suit you" I finished, kissing her softly as a couple of giggles came from behind us, I turned while Sydney peeked over my shoulder, there were three girls stood there watching us and 'aww'-ing – as soon as they saw us looking they exited the changing room swiftly, I turned back to face Sydney and let out a small laugh as did she.

"Ok... and now for the one I think you'll like the most" she said, skipping back into the changing room, I shook my head and giggled at the look of her. To the untrained eye, Sydney looked like the hard-knock, 'don't give one' type of teenager that you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side off, whereas, in reality she was like a little school girl – from the way she giggled, to the way she acted and to the way she'd skip away when she was happy. She did actually care what people thought – even if she didn't show it. She cared more than you'd think... and there the reasons I love her like I do – because she's not you're normal 18 year old, she's unique!

FFW 5 MINUTES

I sat with my head down and eyes closed, day dreaming again,

"So what do you think?" I heard Syd ask. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to find Syd stood in front of the mirror wearing a blue halter neck dress. It looked amazing on her. It showed of all her curves and fitted her silhouette perfectly.

"Amazing!" I said, as she smiled at me in the mirror,

"You really like it?" she asked, reviewing herself in the mirror,

"Yeah" I replied, grabbing her hand and twirling her, "You look better than half of the Diva's in the locker room"

"You have to say that" Syd said, looking up at me,

"Why?" I asked, looking at her daftly,

"Because you're my boyfriend... so you have to tell me I look good in everything" Syd replied,

"I don't have to say anything..." I began, "I say 'cause I mean it" I finished, smiling at her as she smiled back,

"Ok" she replied, hugging me before stepping back, "You know you're the best right?"

"Yeah, I know" I winked, "Now go get changed, buy them things and let's get outta here... I'm friggin' hungry"

"Ok, ok" Syd said, mumbling as she walked back into the changing room – making me laugh,


	20. Chapter 20

FFW TO NEXT DAY

**Sydney's P.O.V**

I woke up with a banging headache to the sound of the alarm clock ringing. I sat up in bed and found Randy flat out next to me. I giggled to myself before clicking the snooze button and looking at the time... _quater to 9... that gives me an hour to shower, get Randy up and get him showered before we have to leave... _I thought to myself as I climbed outta the bed and placed the alarm by his head, putting it so it would go off in 15 minutes, _hehehe... this should work... _I thought as I walked into the bathroom and showered,

FFW 15 MINUTES

I walked out of the bathroom as the alarm continued to ring. I left it, but Randy wasn't moving... _man, he's in a real deep sleep... _I began, thinking of a way to wake him up as he stirred in bed. I clicked the alarm off and began to pull my mid wash denim ripped skinny jeans on, with my beige chandelier double layer vest, my beige slouchy pocket cardigan and my brown leather buckle mid calf boots...

FFW 10 MINUTES

I finished straightening my hair and turned towards the bed, Randy was turning over. I walked over to the bed and kissed him softly,

"Hmmm" he said, opening his eyes slowly, "Hey babe"

"Heyy" I said, smiling down at him, "Time to get up... it's quater past 9"

"Ok" he said, sitting up and stretching, "What time we leaving?" he finished, yawning,

"Quater to 10... so you got half an hour" I replied, returning to the side where my bag was. I placed my iPod, phone and make-up bag in my grey plaited bag while Randy dragged himself to the bathroom...

FFW TO PHOTOSHOOT

As we walked into the building the photographer approached us,

"And you two must be Sydney and Randy" he said, pointing at us,

"Yep!" I said smiling, "And you must be the photographer!"

"YEAH! I'm Daniel!" he said, "So I want you over with them" he continued, pointing at me and a group of stylist on one side of the room, "And I want you over with them" he finished, pointing at Randy and another group of stylists, who were on the other side of the room,

"Okay then" I said, beginning to walk towards them...

FFW 15 MINUTES

Within 15 minutes the stylists had done my hair so it was hanging in loose curls and I had a natural make-up look.

"If you go backstage there's a dress for you to change into" the woman said, smiling at me,

"Ok" I said, getting out of my seat and walking into the dressing room and beginning to change,

FFW 5 MINUTES

I walked out of the changing room wearing a black crepe shift dress with a pair of silver look all over sequin ankle boots and a grey metal sections necklace. I returned to my seat and picked my phone up and began to tweet about my first photo-shoot experience, while the make-up artists did some touch up. As they finished, Daniel approached me,

"Ok Sydney... are you ready?" he asked, smiling at me,

"Yeah... ready as I'll ever be" I replied, rising from the chair and straightening the dress,

"Ok!" he said, "And if you're nervous, don't worry! It'll be fine" Daniel finished, smiling,

"Thanks Daniel" I said, smiling back at him,

"Now if you'd follow me" Daniel said, leading me towards a white backdrop and a wooden block, "And now we wait for Randy"

"I know... he takes forever doesn't he?" I replied, shaking my head and giggling, as Daniel walked off,

"Hey! I heard that" Randy said, walking out of the changing room. He was dressed in a pair of black formal trousers with a plain white formal shirt – the sleeves folded up to his elbows, and a pair of Stitch Detail Moccasin formal shoes... _MAN HE LOOKS GOOD!..._ my mind shouted, as I smiled at him, _DAMN he looks good in a suit!..._ my mind continued to shout.

"You look nice" I said, as he approached me,

"Thanks" he said, smiling at me, "You look beautiful... as always"

"Naww Randy!" I said, poking him,

"Now that Randy's here, we can get started" Daniel began approaching us, "Now firstly, I'd like Randy to sit on the block with his knees apart, leaning on his elbows" he continued, as Randy did as he was told – sitting on the block, leaning his elbows on his knees, "Now I'd like you to clasp you're hands together and smirk at the camera" Daniel said, as Randy continued to do as he was told – smirking at the camera, "Great! Now Sydney..." he continued, "I want you to go stand behind Randy, but I'd like you to have your back facing us..." Daniel said, as I walked past Randy and stood with my back to the camera, "Now I'd like you to look over your right shoulder and place your hands on your waist" – I did as I was told, "Ok! Great! Now look out of the right corner of your eye and smirk sexily at the camera for me" – I did what he said, "Ok good! Now hold that position... I'm going to take a couple of takes ok, and here we go"

I heard the clicking off the lens as the camera took multiple pictures of us in that position,

"OK great! One take down, a load to go" Daniel smiled, "Right you can relax now" he said, as Randy rose from the block and a crew member moved the block, "Now Randy, I want you to stand with your hands in your pockets and you're head tilted back a bit" Randy did as he was told, "Now I want you to look to the roof with that 'Orton evil look' as if you're thinking of revenge" Daniel said, using air quotations. I watched Randy as he looked 'evilly' at the roof, as if he was plotting revenge, "Ok good, now Sydney..." Daniel re-started, "I want you to stand with your body skimming Randy's – so your facing him" I followed his instructions, "Now place you're left hand on Randy's chest and look up at him" Daniel instructed, "Now for the look, I want you to look at him as if your trying to figure out what he's thinking" I did as I was told, and gave Randy this thinking look, as if I was actually trying to figure him out, "Open your mouth slightly" I did as Daniel instructed and slightly opened my mouth, "Good! Right here goes, a couple of takes"

FFW 2 HOURS

We had taken countless amounts of photos – half of which would not actually make it in the magazine. We had taken the ones in formal wear, which was then followed by casual wear – which consisted of jeans and Orton 'RKO' shirts to promote Randy, then there were the photos which had Randy stood in his wrestling attire – torturing me, may I add, and me in a black one shoulder bodycon dress with silver heels. We had just returned from dinner and it was time for our interview.

"Hi, I'm Diana – the WWE Interviewer" the woman sat in the chair next to the computer said, "And you're Sydney and Randy"

"Yeah" I replied, smiling,

"Ok... well it's quite simple, I'm just gunna ask you some questions and you just need to answer like your scripted character would" Diana said, smiling, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine" Randy said,

"Uhuh" I said, smiling,

"Ok here goes" Diana said, before coughing, then clicking the record button on her voice recorder...

_**He is a six time WWE Champion and since last Monday; he's been accompanied to the ring by a beautiful, but devious, new on the scene Diva that goes by the name of Sydney Leah Jones. It's the WWE's Appex Predator – Randy Orton!**_

_**So Randy, what do you think of your opponent for Over The Limit?  
**__R: Who? John Cena? Psshht! He's weak compared to me. I mean, c'mon, I'm a third generation superstar! I've taken out Legends that he looked up to! He's nothing but a bump in the road!  
__S: Urhh... Hello! This is Randy Orton you're talking too! This aint no ordinary superstar! Like you said... he's a 6 time WWE Champion! He's the Legend Killer! He has one of the deadliest finishers in the business... it can be performed at any angle, from anywhere at anytime... you won't even expect it to happen! Hell! You wouldn't have known it had happened until AFTER the three count!_

_**So Sydney... why do you work for Randy? I mean, he doesn't seem like the nicest person to work for!  
**__R: I am in this conversation!  
__S: That's simple... my mission is to get him to SummerSlam as WWE Champion... and that will happen!_

_**Basically, he's paying you?  
**__S: No! I'm working for him because I happen to be going out with him!_

_**Ahh I see... so Randy, the word in the locker room is that you got a valet because you know you can't beat Cena without one... would you like to elaborate on that?  
**__R: If Cena thinks I can't beat him, then he has an issue! I could drop him like that *snaps fingers* and there would be nothing stopping me from kicking him... in the skull!  
__S: I'd happily do it for you... that S.O.A.B ticks me off to an extent!_

_**What's wrong with John Cena?  
**__S: The fact that he thinks he's all it! He's just... urghh! 'Never give up!' blah blah blah! Seriously, get a new tune! And those horrible colours on his t-shirts! C'mon! You gotta be an idiot to buy one of them...  
__R: Hey! I thought this interview was about me and how I'm gunna win at Over the Limit?_

_**Sorry... back to the subject matter... So what's your game plan for Sunday?  
**__R: That's simple... win at all costs! *smirks*  
__S: Oh Yeah!_

_**So when will the WWE Universe be seeing you again Sydney?  
**__S: Every week from now on! I'm officially on RAW!  
__R: So everyone better be prepared for hell to break loose!_

_**And lastly... Randy, when will the WWE Universe next see gold around your waist?  
**__R: Over the Limit... Imma win and kick the crap outta Cena's skull! Me and Syd... we're an unstoppable force!  
__S: Don't dare get in our way!_

Diana clicked the stop button on the voice recorder,

"That was perfect!" she said, smiling, "Thanks for the good work Randy, I look forward to working with you again" she continued, smiling, "Anyway, Sydney – we're doing a spread on you as a new WWE Diva, so I need an interview from you separately, so we can do that now if you want?"

"Yeah sure!" I said, as Randy rose from his seat

"Thanks Diana" Randy said, shaking her hand and smiling, as Daniel called him over, "I'll see you later babe" he finished, kissing my forehead,

"Later" I replied, smiling at him as he walked over to Daniel,

"So you just gotta do exactly what you did with Randy, but there different questions" Diana said, smiling,

"Ok" I said, smiling back.

Diana coughed again, before clicking record,

_**After an exciting RAW two weeks ago, we saw a glimpse of the newest, most devious Diva backstage... and today, we get an inside look at her, where she came from and what working with Randy Orton is really like...**_

_**So Sydney, you burst onto our screens firstly by distracting John Cena, and then last week by helping Randy win... Is there any more surprises coming our way?  
**__S: You're just gunna have to wait and see *taps nose*_

_**Ok... so, you're new here, how are the other Diva's backstage treating you? Have they welcomed you with open arms?  
**__S: Meh..._

_**Any opposing threats?  
**__S: Any opposing threats? Obviously not. Like I said last week, every Diva backstage better watch their back! Coz there's a new girl in town, and I'm looking for gold!_

_**So when will we be seeing gold around your waist?  
**__S: As soon as Randy's got gold... I'm coming for LayCool!_

_**Speaking of Randy... What's it really like working for him?  
**__S: It's awesome! I do what I want, when I want! If it weren't for him, then I wouldn't have this job! I'm thankful!_

_**So he's not as bad as everyone says he is?  
**__S: Hell no! He's the best boss ever! He could run this company single handed... You gotta get to know him before you make accusations and start stereotyping._

_**Yeah, ok... so there's rumours flying around that your Dave Batista's daughter... want to clear anything up?  
**__S: Yeah, that's true. But what's wrong with that? I can stand on my own two feet. I don't need his help! I've looked after myself my whole life. It's been me watching my own back for over 10 years! I didn't need him then, I don't need him now!_

_**So Batista's never been there for you?  
**__S: No... well then again, neither was my mum. But Batista has a reason, my mother didn't! Like I said, it was me and only me. I've never relied on anyone! And that makes it hard for me to trust now!_

_**What's this reason, if you don't mind us asking?  
**__S: Oh it's fine! I'm an open person. I'll tell you straight up whether you wanna know it or not *smirks*. Dave's reason is the fact that he didn't know I was his daughter until just over a week or two ago. He didn't know me! Well he knew me... but I wasn't living with him! I lived no were near him! I don't blame him... I blame my mother._

_**So, where have you been living the last couple of years then? If you've had no mother or father...  
**__S: I was born here in America. But my mum's English. Dad and mum split up, I moved back to England with mum. This move took place when I was 1-2 years old. So I don't have any early memories with Batista. Things took a turn for the worst when I was 5. My mum's boyfriend would constantly, and I mean constantly, beat on me! I mean, like, everyday of the week! He'd come home drunk or drugged up or angry, and I was the one that couldn't fight back. I was constantly in the hospital. I think it was about 2-3 times a month with serious injuries._

_**Ooh... you've had a hard life...  
**__S: Yeah I have! And that's not even half of it! So anyway, it got to the point where this d*ck my mum called her boyfriend came home one day and beat on me so bad that when I was in hospital, the social workers finally said enough was enough! They took me from mum then and there, coz she wasn't fit to look after me! I've spent half of my life in a children's home, in and out of foster homes! No one would take me – my attitude was an issue! I just didn't care! I have the care-free attitude! And believe me, in a children's home you either learn to fight for yourself, or you get picked on. End off. Period! So for me it was fight or get spat on... not literally, but you know. Ever since then, I've always looked out for myself. I've never taken sympathy! I've never trusted anyone fully, because off my past. I still can't now!_

_**Well... that's understandable. So, can you not trust Batista or Randy?  
**__S: Oh hell! I can trust them both with my life! Although I'm not on Batista's side, he'd never let harm come to me. Randy, he's got my back – at all times! I can trust him!_

_**Hmmm... So to finish, can we expect big things from you?  
**__S: Hell yeah! You're gunna have a hell of a ride! Expect big things and a hell of a lot of surprises! Those Diva's backstage are gunna learn to not get on the bad side of me! Coz I will put them on the shelf... think of me as the girl version of Randy Orton! Imma be the top Diva in this company! And no one's gunna stop me! *laughs evilly while smirking*_

"Well done Sydney!" Diana said, after clicking stop on the recorder, "That was awesome! You're a natural... just like your dad"

"Thanks Diana... Now if you excuse me, I have a photo-shoot I wanna get over and done with" I replied, smiling,

"Oh I hear ya!" she replied, "It's been great working with you!"

"You too" I finished, shaking her hand before walking off towards hair and make-up.


	21. Chapter 21

FFW TO HOTEL

I walked through the hotel doors with my sunnies on and a load of bags – full of clothes I had worn today. Daniel said that as a thanks for being nice and easy to work with I could take some things home with me. I made my way to the elevator to get to my room. As I set the bags down my phone rang,

"Hello?"

"**Hey girl!"**

"John..." I said, giggling – he always greeted me with that on the phone,

"**Hey Syd!"**Ashley said,

"Am I on loud speaker again?" I asked, knowing the answer,

"**Girl... you're always on loud speaker!" **John said, before giggling – I giggled with him,

"What's he on?" I asked,

"**He's high on Coke" **Ashley replied, **"Again!"**

"Seriously... tell him to quite the coke and move onto Sprite" I replied, as the lift dinged. "One sec"

"**Kay" **the said in unison, as I put my phone in my pocket and picked up the bags – exiting the lift. I walked out and grabbed my phone, putting it back to my ear,

"Sorry about that, my hands are a little full" I said, walking slowly to my room,

"**We catch you at a bad time?"**

"Yeah, kinda..." I replied, "Just got back from the photo-shoot, and I got a load of clothes with me"

"**Ohh! How was it?" **Ashley asked,

"It was alright" I replied, finally reaching my room, "I'm gunna have to phone you back – otherwise I'm gunna have to find a way to grab my key and open the door with my hands full"

"**Yeah that's ok" **Ashley replied, **"Speak in a bit biatch"**

"In a bit biatchh" I laughed, ending the call. I dropped my bags and placed my phone back in my pocket and grabbing my key instead. I opened the door and dragged the many bags through – sitting them next to the sofa. I closed the door and searched the room for Randy. He wasn't here. _I'll go look for him once I've packed these. _I said to myself, grabbing my phone and ringing Ashley – putting her on loud-speaker.

"Hey" I shouted, picking up some bags from the other side of the room,

"**Hey again" **she replied, **"Why are you shouting?"**

"Oh I was on the other side of the room" I replied, "Your on loud-speaker, so I can pack up the extra clothes"

"**Ahh right" **she said, **"So anyway... Did you have a good time at the photo-shoot?"**

"Yeah! It was awesome Ash!" I replied, in an enthusiastic tone, "I've got loads of clothes from them as well"

"**That is the best part of the photo-shoots... the clothes they give you... and for FREE!" **Ashley squealed, **"I can't wait for my next photo-shoot"**

"Trust you" I replied, laughing,

"**So what'd you get?" **she asked,

"Too many things to say" I replied, folding things from the bags and placing them in my suitcase,

"**Randy get anything?"**

"Nah... he didn't stay long enough... he was to tired" I replied, "So I picked some things up for him... like this suit that he looks majorly fit in! And some nice Ed Hardy jeans"

"**I would never pick stuff up for John! If he weren't there to get... he wouldn't get. End off" **Ashley replied, laughing – as the sound of John shouting 'I heard that' in the back ground made me laugh,

"So... any reason you rang in the first place?" I asked, raising my eye-brows, knowing it was just for a chat – she was getting bored, stuck with Cena and his cars.

"**No... Just wanted to see how the photo-shoot went and when your back" **She replied, I knew it,

"Urmm... we leave tomorrow morning, another early start." I began, "We're flying to Tampa then going to Dave's until Saturday, then we're flying over to Michigan"

"**Ahh... well, I'll phone you tomorrow or summin... I'm guessing you got a lot of packing to do"**

"Yeah... I have"

"**Alright, see ya later hun"**

"Later" I replied, as the call ended. I locked my phone and continued on my packing.

FFW 15 MINUTES

I'd finished packing up all the clothes and decided to go look for Randy. I grabbed my phone and key before leaving the room.

As I reached the lobby, I decided he'd either be in the gym, the swimming pool or the restaurant. I made my way over to the main desk,

"Hey" I said, grabbing the man's attention,

"Hey... how can I help?" he asked, smiling,

"I was just wondering where the gym was" I replied, smiling "Ohh... and the pool"

"Well the gym is near the pool..." he replied, "So if you walk down this hallway here" he continued, pointing to his left, "Then follow it, you'll come to cross roads – left is the gym and right is the indoor pool. If you go towards the indoor pool, just follow the doors outside for the outdoor pool" he finished, resting his hands back down on the desk, "Hope that helps"

"Yeah thanks" I replied, walking off down the hallway he'd pointed out...

FFW 10 MINUTES

So I'd tried the gym (which is huge) and both the indoor and outdoor pool (again, which were huge) and there was no Randy. I was making my way towards the restaurant when my phone beeped. I unlocked it to find someone had tweeted me. I ignored it and continued to look for Randy. I walked past the bar, glancing in, before continuing to walk. I stopped and turned around – walking back towards the bar. Randy was sat by the counter swirling his drink around in the cup, I approached him,

"Hey..."

"Hey" he replied, still focused on the glass,

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him – worried,

"I just need to sort my head out" he replied, still focusing on the drink in his hand,

"Randy..." I said, grabbing his chin – making him look at me, "You can tell me"

"It's nothing!" he said, pulling his head from my grip,

"Ok, ok..." I replied, "I'm going back up to the room to pack. You can talk to me when you're ready" I finished, before walking off.

**Randy's P.O.V**

"Another... and make it a double" I said, paying the bar tender. He made my drink and passed it to me, I took a sip before swirling it around, focusing on the cup,

"Hey..." I heard Syd say,

"Hey" I replied, still focusing on the glass,

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding worried,

"I just need to sort my head out" I replied, my eyes still focused on my drink,

"Randy..." Syd said, grabbing my chin and pulling my head towards her, "You can tell me"

"It's nothing!" I replied, pulling my head from her hands,

"Ok, ok..." she replied – like she'd given up, "I'm going back up to the room to pack. You can talk to me when you're ready" – she was gone. I sipped some more of my drink, before placing it down on the counter. I stared down at the counter as a tear fell... _why her? What did she do to deserve this? Why didn't I even know? They shouldn't have hid this from me! _I said to myself, as I roughly wiped my eyes.

FFW TWO HOURS

**Syd's P.O.V**

I was placing the last of Randy's clothes in the suitcase when I heard the door handle click. I looked over to the door to see Randy walking through, I smiled. He walked straight to the bathroom... No hello, no nothing. Had I done something wrong? I zipped the suitcase shut and threw it on the floor next to mine. I kneeled down next to my suitcase and picked out my clothes to travel in tomorrow. I grabbed my dark denim hot-pants, my grey 'let's ride' low slung skull vest and my pair of black lace up plimsolls. I placed them on the table with my Black Ed Hardy "Dragon" Chinese Print Satchel Hand Bag and my black Ladder Stitch Boy Cardi.

I looked over to the bathroom door, Randy still hadn't come out. I grabbed the phone and walked over to the bathroom door, _Randy loves his food... Maybe ordering dinner will get him out of there. _I thought to myself as I knocked on the door. "Randy..." I shouted... there was silence, "Babe... I'm ordering tea... you want anything?" I finished... no answer. "Randy..." I said again, "Randy, please answer me!" "No I don't want anything!" he shouted back – his voice sounded choked up. Like he was crying, "Babe... are you okay?" I asked, "You sound upset" "I'm fine!" he shouted back, "Well, come out then" I shouted back, "No" he said, "Why not?" I asked, getting really worried. He didn't answer... I sighed, "Ok, ok... I'm phoning for tea, come out when you're ready"

He was really worrying me now. Something must have happened; otherwise he wouldn't be blocking me out.

"Hello... I would like to order room service please"

**"Sure... what's the room number?"**

"Room 390"

**"Ok... and what would you like?" **

"Could I get two burgers and chips, one with coke and one with water please"

**"Sure, that'll be about 30 minutes"**

"Ok... thank you"

**"You're welcome"** the man said, as I ended the call. I looked over to the bathroom door and sighed.

FFW AN HOUR

Room service had been delivered and I'd eaten my tea. Randy's was still sat on the room service table thing. I'd changed into my bikini – as it was still sunny outside, so I thought I'd go sunbathe for a bit – get out of the room and out of Randy's way. Give him some time to himself. I grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a letter to Randy...

_Going to the poolside to catch some last minute sun. There's a burger and coke on the table with your name on it __ Please eat something... you're worrying me! I'm here to talk if you need to, but please, don't stay in there all night. I'll be back in an hour, hour and a half and I expect to see that food eaten ;) If not... there's gunna be trouble :L Love you, Syd xxx_

I placed the pen on the side table and slid the note underneath the bathroom door before grabbing my towel, key and phone then leaving...

**Randy's P.O.V**

I could hear Sydney walking about outside. A noise of paper ruffling made my look towards the door. She'd slid a note to me. I crawled across the floor towards the note and heard the hotel room door slam. I sighed and sniffed. I picked the note up and read it...

_Going to the poolside to catch some last minute sun. There's a burger and coke on the table with your name on it __ Please eat something... you're worrying me! I'm here to talk if you need to, but please, don't stay in there all night. I'll be back in an hour, hour and a half and I expect to see that food eaten ;) If not... there's gunna be trouble :L Love you, Syd 3 xxx_

I laughed and smiled. Even though I hadn't asked her too, she'd still ordered me tea. She can't stand to see me hurt. She wanted me to talk to her, but I just couldn't speak about it. I was still upset myself. I stood up and opened the bathroom door to find the room empty. I walked over to the table and grabbed my tea...

FFW 15 MINUTES

I finished my tea and decided to go find Sydney. I grabbed my key and left the room, walking towards the elevator.

FFW 5 MINUTES

I walked towards the door of the outside pool. I opened the door slightly and I could hear Syd on the phone. I opened the door – quietly, so I could hear what she was saying, she sounded really upset,

"But dad! I feel like I've done something wrong!" I heard her say, sniffling, "I dunno what though!" she continued, I couldn't imagine what Dave was saying, "Well, do you know what might be wrong with him?" she asked, "Ok... will he know?" she asked, again. She thinks I'm pissed with her... when I'm not, "Ok... Love you too dad... See you tomorrow" she said, "Bye"  
I heard her burst into tears, I couldn't take this anymore. I overheard her on the phone again, "Ash..." she said, I could hear her sniff, "is John there?" she replied, "No, I'm not ok" she continued, crying again, "John..." she said, "Do you know what's up with Randy?" she asked, "Coz he won't look at me, he won't talk to me! Have I done anything?" she asked, I couldn't stand anymore of this and walked back to the hotel room...


	22. Chapter 22

**Sydney's P.O.V**

I rubbed my nose roughly and wiped my tears as I ended the call with Dave. He didn't know why Randy was being like this. He told me it would be better to phone John, considering him and Randy were tight. I dialled John's house number, knowing either him or Ash would answer...

**"Hello..."**

"Ash..." I sniffed,

**"Syd?"**

"Is John there?" I asked, hoping he hadn't gone out,

**"Yeah..."** Ashley replied, **"Are you okay?"**

"No, I'm not ok" I said, sobbing as fresh tears fell from my eyes,

**"Hang on..."** Ash said, as I sniffed. I could hear Ash shouting John in background, then the sound of him asking who it was. I overheard Ash saying that I sounded upset, **"Hello?"**

"John..."

**"Yeah Syd..."** he replied, sounding worried,

"Do you know what's up with Randy?"

**"Why? What's happened?"** he asked,

"Coz he won't look at me, he won't talk to me! Have I done anything?" I replied, sobbing again, "He's never been like this with me!"

**"Syd..."** he began, **"Something has happened"**

"What?" I asked, "Is it something I've done?"

"**No, no, no – what would make you think that?"** John asked, sounding confused, **"It's nothing to do with you!"**

"Then what is it to do with?" I asked, sniffing,

**"Promise me that if I tell you, you won't say anything to him or hint it! You gotta wait until he tells you!"** John said – it must be something serious if he's making me promise,

"I promise" I replied, sniffing again – getting sick of my nose,

**"He phoned me before to tell me..."** John began, sighing, **"Nana Orton died last night"**

"What?" I said, shocked – I'd never met her, but Randy always spoke about the good times they had together and how they were so close. "They were really close weren't they?"

**"Yeah... it's hit him harder than any of them, yeah they're all cut up about it. But he spent most of his Summer Holidays with her as a kid, when he wasn't travelling with Bob – he was with her"** John began, **"And it's only got worse for him"**

"Why?" I asked, thinking about how it could get any worse,

**"Bob didn't tell him, Beck's or Nathan that she was dying!"** John began, **"He knew she was dying and didn't tell them..."**

"Well, there's gotta be a reason!" I replied, "He wouldn't just do it for no reason... would he?"

**"I dunno... everyone's capable of anything"** John replied, **"But I know Randy well enough to know that he's gunna shoot his mouth of to his dad about it! When he tells you... calm him down... don't let him go home all guns blazing! I don't wanna see his family get torn apart"**

"I won't" I replied, "When and if he tells me, I'll keep him calm... He's at mine now until the week after next... He's at mine 'til the Pay-Per View, then he has signings and stuff next week..." I continued, "So he won't see his parents until the week after next... he's bound to tell me before then... I hope"

**"Yeah..."** John sighed, **"Anyway... I gotta go, Imma go phone Elaine and Bob... send them my condolences"**

"Ok" I replied, "I'll speak to you and Ash in the next couple of days, later"

**"Later"** John said, as I ended the call. I sighed; I was stupid to think it was my fault! I just hope Randy's gunna be ok...

FFW AN HOUR

**Randy's P.O.V**

I was laying in bed, staring into the darkness. Syd still wasn't back and it was dark outside. I was starting to get worried myself. I heard the door click open and I turned over – Syd walked through the door and placed her towel down by the door, I could see her hair was wet by the way it was draped over her face, it didn't look as soft as it usually did. She grabbed something off the table and made her way, quietly, to the bathroom. I heard her lock the door before the sound of the shower echoed through.

FFW 15 MINUTES

The shower had been turned off and it was silent. The sound of the bathroom door made me turn over to face Syd. She walked over to her suitcase and placed her swimsuit in before throwing the towel on top of the other one by the door. She walked over to the bed and climbed in, sighing. She pulled the covers up and didn't say anything. I snuggled up to her and winded my arm around her waist,

"Your hands are cold" she said, giggling with me,

"Sorry" I replied,

"For having cold hands?" she said, sounding confused,

"No!" I replied, "For earlier... I shouldn't have ignored you, I know you were only thinking of me"

"I'm sorry for trying to force you to tell me..." she replied, "I should have just left you to tell me when you were ready... I've realised that now"

"I was only like that before because..." I choked up. Syd turned over to face me, she wiped my eyes. _Stupid tears! _I thought to myself, "because my Nan died last night" I finished, choking up again and letting the tears fall,

"I'm here Randy" Syd replied, pulling me in for a hug, "She'll be fine!"

"It's not the fact that she's died..." I continued, "It's the fact that dad didn't tell me, Beck's or Nathan that she was dying! We could have at least known, so we could've been ready!"

"Babe... Maybe he has a reason for not telling you" Syd replied, as I held her close,

"I don't care what the reason is! She's my Nan! I deserved to know" I sobbed, "I just really wanna know why he didn't tell us!"

"Babe... you can phone him tomorrow and ask, right now you need your sleep... we'll be up early tomorrow and you can't travel when you're half asleep!" Syd replied, kissing me,

"I love you... you know that right?" I replied,

"Yeah... I love you too, now c'mon we got an early start... let's get some sleep" she said, as I kissed the top of her head, "Night" she finished, snuggling up to me. Within minutes her breathing got deeper, she was asleep. I lay there awake, thinking... before drifting off to sleep...

FFW A WEEK

The PPV had gone great! I had won the title from Cena and I was heading into SummerSlam as the champion! I was on top of the world. The signings had gone great and me and Syd had a couple of days to ourselves in LA – Syd shopped until we both dropped, literally!

I looked over at Syd who was staring out of the Taxi window. The houses lined up on the family's street in St. Louis were rushing by.

"You ok?" I asked, watching her facial expressions,

"Yeah... I'm just tired, and tryna think" she replied, smiling at me,

"About?" I asked, being nosey,

"How my life's changed over the past month and a half!" she said enthusiastically, "I mean, I've found my dad! Got a great life! Amazing friends! And an amazing boyfriend!" she finished, kissing me softly...

FFW 15 MINUTES

"Thanks dude" I heard Syd say as I pulled the bags out of the boot,

"Ahh it's alright... anything for a couple of local hero's" he replied, as Syd giggled – making me laugh. The people round here respected my family a hell of a lot, beside the baseball team, we put this place on the map! Big style!

"Keep the change" Syd said. The taxi driver replied with a 'thanks' as I wheeled our suitcases onto the pavement, before closing the boot. Syd climbed out smiling at me, before closing the door watching the taxi driver zoom off.

"That man friggin' loves your family!" she said, grabbing her suitcase, "Hell! Everyone around here loves your family"

"I know; I know..." I replied, sighing, "Sometimes it gets a bit too much... That's why I had to get out and get my own place... well that and my stubborn father in there" I scoffed, rolling my eyes,

"C'mon" Syd said, laughing and dragging me and my suitcase along with her. We reached the house door and I walked in,

"Hey mum... We're back" I shouted, as the kitchen door opened and Nathan came out smiling, "Alright dude?"

"Aight Randal" he replied, winking,

"Hey! Only mum has the rights to call me that... Its big bro or Randy too you Nath!" I replied, with a hint or sarcasm – winking back at him,

"Whatever" he shouted from the top of the stairs, before the sound of his door closing echoed down the stairs,

"I hope by we, you mean you and Sydney!" mum said, exiting the front room,

"Yeah I do" I replied, as Syd parked her suitcase by the stairs,

"Oh hello kids!" she said, pulling me in for a hug – followed by Sydney,

"Hey Elaine" Syd replied, giggling, "How have you been?"

"As good as can be expected" mum replied, smiling at Sydney,

"I'm so sorry about Nana Orton" Syd said, smiling at me, "Randy's told me many stories about her, she seemed very nice and I'm upset at the fact I never got to meet her... I guarantee she was a great woman"

"Oh, thank you darlin'" mum said, pulling her in again, "She would have loved you!"

"Yeah... she would have" I inserted, kissing Syd's head,

"Do you wanna speak to your dad?" mum asked, looking at me,

"No" I replied, plain and simple,

"Randy..." Syd sighed, "We talked about this, you can't block him out"

"But..." I said, being cut off,

"No buts! You gotta speak to him!" Syd said, giving me a look, "You can take these upstairs and then come down and speak to him!"

"Ok fine!" I replied, knowing there was no way I could out argue Syd on this case. I dragged the cases upstairs with Syd following...

FFW 10 MINS

I walked down the stairs, preparing myself for a fight with dad. As I reached the living room door I could hear dad ranting to mum,

"I couldn't tell him Elaine!" he said, "He's been too involved with Sydney! Every time he phones it Syd this, Syd that! How could I get a word in edge ways with him being like that?"

"Bob! He's head over heels for that girl! You should be happy for him like me and Dave are for them!" mum defended, like she always does,

"OH ELAINE!" dad shouted, "Don't try and defend him! He's been too bothered with Sydney to even ask about his family lately! And you know that's true!" – I'd heard enough and busted through the door,

"Don't you dare blame this on Syd!" I spat, "She has nothing to do with the fact that you wouldn't tell us!" I continued, "What's your excuse for Beck's? The fact that she's too busy being pregnant?" I mocked, "Or Nathan? He fucking lives here!"

"Randal..." mum said, sternly,

"No mum! I've had enough of him and his fucking complaining! The last time it was because Syd was too young! This time it's because I'm spending too much time with Syd! Next time will be the exact same!" I said, as mum looked at me – with the eyes that said she agreed, but she just wouldn't say it, "He can't accept anything! And you wonder why I left home so early!"

"Now you listen to me boy!" dad spat, "I didn't tell you because you're too involved in your work and that girl!"

"That girl has a name!" I spat back - I wasn't giving in, "And it's Sydney! Don't refer to her as some ring rat!"

"For all you know she could just be a gold-digging, ring rat!" dad shouted back,

"Don't even go there!" I shouted, "You don't know shit about her or what she's been through! She could leave here right now and get on with her life perfectly fine! She doesn't need anyone!" I continued, "If you had any idea what she's been through, you'd have a hell of a lot more respect for her!"

"That is true Bob" mum said, agreeing,

"You EVER refer to her as a gold digger or a ring rat again and I swear!" I threatened, "Mum, we're not staying for long... I can't stand to look at him any longer, never mind staying in the same house as him! We'll stay the night then travel back down to mine tomorrow, you can happily come with for a couple of days"

"I'll decide later Randy darling" mum replied, smiling, "I think you should go cool off though"

"Ok, ok... I'll speak to you later" I said, hugging mum – before looking evilly at dad and walking out of the room.

As I exited the room, I saw Syd sat on the stairs. I knew she'd heard that conversation. Her eyes were watery,

"Syd..." I sighed, "You heard everything didn't you?"

She looked up at me, a tear fell. She'd heard it. "It's my fault you can't get on with your dad"

"No its not" I said, sitting down next to her, pulling her in, "He's always been a twat!"

"It's my fault he didn't tell you" she said, beginning to shake,

"No its not" I repeated, "If you weren't here he would have found another excuse... It's nothing to do with you!"

"I shouldn't be here!" Syd said, standing up, "I'll get my bags and catch the next flight out of here" she continued, walking upstairs, "I'm sorry"

"Syd, please..." I replied – she ignored me and carried on walking, disappearing on the landing. I sighed and stood up – making me way back towards the front room. I walked in to find dad on the sofa watching TV.

"Thanks, dad! Thanks! Wreck another life!"

"What did I do now?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice,

"You and your fucking hot shot mouth have made Syd think she aint fucking welcome!" I shouted, making mum come in, "She's getting the next fucking plane outta Missouri! You've wrecked the one week we were gunna have to ourselves!"

"She's leaving?" Mum asked, "Why?"

"Coz she thinks this dick here hates her fucking guts! And she thinks that everything's her fault!" I replied, giving dad the evil Orton eyes,

"Why would she think that?" mum asked,

"Because she heard every lie that bastard there told! She believed every excuse he used then!" I shouted, pointing at dad, who was sat on the sofa – not caring,

"BOB!" Mum shouted, as I looked out of the window to find Syd yanking her suitcase down the drive, "You better go say sorry to that little lady! She's done nothing wrong!"

"It's too late!" I said, rushing out of the house, finding Syd talking to the taxi man. "Syd!" I shouted, making her turn around, "Please... don't go" I said, approaching her and taking her hands in mine, "Please!"

"I don't wanna cause any trouble" she said, as I hugged her and held her waist,

"You aint!" I replied, giggling, "Please... just stay until tomorrow? We'll leave for mine then we'll have the week to ourselves"

"I dunno Randy" she said, sighing, "I just feel in the way"

"You're not!" I sighed, placing my forehead on hers, "please... for me?"

"Ok" she replied, I smiled down at her – making her smile back. I kissed her softly before telling the driver his services were no longer needed and grabbing her suitcase, wheeling it back into the house, with Syd in tow...


	23. Chapter 23

**Sydney's P.O.V**

Me and Randy were cuddled up on the sofa watching TV after a far from normal night. The tension while eating tea was unbearable with Bob and Randy not speaking – making me feel extremely akward. We were watching a film as Nathan walked through the door,

"Aight?" Randy said, as Nathan smiled at me,

"Hey" he sighed, sitting on the matching chair,

"Still got girl troubles?" I asked, smiling at him, "I can tell"

"Man, you picked a mind reader dude!" Nathan said, winking and laughing, "Yeah"

"Does Zoey still not believe you?" Randy asked,

"Oh no... she believed me, after hours of begging" Nathan sighed, "But now she's fucking with me... telling me one thing and doing another... Syd, you're a girl"

"Well, thanks for noticing" I replied, giggling – making Randy and Nathan giggle as well,

"Well... what should I do?" Nathan asked, I sighed,

"Don't ask me dude... I got trust issues" I laughed, "Randy's the first one I've been with longer than a month" Nathan sighed, "I'd help if I could... But I dunno what to tell you, sorry bud"

"Ehh, it's ok" Nathan replied, "Randy?"

"Set her straight and tell her up front... You gotta lay the law down" Randy said, I sat up and looked at him,

"You better not think about doing that with me, you big oaf!" I said, poking him,

"I know better than to do that to you! I know where I'm standing in this relationship" he giggled, kissing my forehead,

"Good" I smiled, holding his hand and playing with his fingers,

"Just tell her you don't know where you stand in the relationship... you need to talk it out" Randy finished, "That should help... It'll either help your relationship or end it... and if it ends it..."

"It's coz she's not the one" Nathan said, smiling,

"I'm glad to see you listened last time we were here" Randy laughed, "Anyway, we're going up to bed"

"What?" Nathan said, shocked, "It's not even that late!"

"Yeah, well, we're leaving early" Randy said, sighing,

"Dad?" Nathan asked,

"Yep... blaming Syd for the fact that he wouldn't tell me about Nana Orton" he continued, "he's never happy unless he's hurting someone! It fucks me off!"

"So that's the fight I heard earlier" Nath replied, sighing, "Be thankful you don't live here anymore!"

"Yeah, that was me shouting at him" Randy said, laughing, "So I don't wanna be in the same house as him, so we're leaving for mine tomorrow" he continued, "You know, you are old enough to move out now"

"Oh yeah I know that" Nath replied, smiling, "It's just the fact that I'd have to pay for the house, where as its free here" he finished, giggling,

"Dodgy bastard" I said, laughing, "You got a good mind!"

"Anyway, I'm going up..." Randy said, rubbing his head and yawning, "Syd, you coming with or staying down here?"

"I'm coming with... I'm shattered" I replied, "See ya tomorrow Nathan" I said, as I rose from the sofa – smiling at Nathan, who was changing the channel,

"Speak to you tomorrow bro" Randy said, beginning to leave the room,

"Later dude and dudette" Nathan said, as we exited the room and closed the door. We made our way upstairs before getting changed and hitting the hay...

FFW 1 YEAR

**Randy's P.O.V**

**A lot has happened over the past year. Me and Syd are still going strong and have survived my father's selfish antics – I don't know why he can't just be happy for us like mum and Dave.**

**Dad finally admitted that he didn't tell us because he felt like we didn't need to know Nana Orton was dying – stupid thing to do and say! He caused a fight, blaming Syd for no reason! And she forgave him. Something I would never have done! Nana Orton's funeral passed and went as you would expect a funeral to go.**

**I looked over at my phone buzzing on the side table,**

"Hey"

**"Hey hun"** Syd replied**, ****"What times your flight?"**

"Urhh..." I replied, looking at my watch, "3:00pm ... Why? You missing me?"

**"No!"**

"Yeah!" I said, laughing, "I've only been gone a week"

**"Yeah... and that's a week that I've been stuck with my dad!" **she replied, laughing, **"and my beds been cold"** – I could imagine her winking at me on that line, I laughed again,

"Same... and the hotel beds haven't been very comfy!" I said, sighing – I'd been stuck in Washington doing another photo-shoot and some signings for the past week, and with Syd now a singles competitor, she had separate signings in Florida – so we'd been split. That was the one disadvantage of her no longer being my valet – well, I mean not being it full on like when she first started. She still accompanies me to the ring, but only if she doesn't have a match. "I miss you too babe" I finished, "At least I'm not away for your 19th birthday!"

**"I guess that's plus" **she said, sighing, **"Gotta go... Dave's calling me. If it's for another game of scrabble I swear!"** I couldn't help but laugh, **"It's not funny! All it's been for the past week is 'let's have a game of scrabble'" **I continued to laugh,

"Scrabble's a good game!" I said, "Your dad has good taste!" I continued, "Anyway, I'm gunna go... gotta finish my packing and leave for the airport in the next hour"

**"Ok... love you"**

"Love you too, later" I finished, ending the call and re-starting to pack...

FFW TO NEXT DAY

I had just finished planning Syd's Surprise 19th Birthday party for tomorrow as she walked through the door with Ashley and John.

"Hey" she said, plonking down next to me, "What you been up to?"

"Sleeping... you get anything nice?" I asked, looking at the many bags on the floor,

"Yeah... a couple of things actually" she said, "This is what happens when you leave me with your credit card Randal"  
"Anything for my baby on her 19th birthday" I replied, in a baby voice pulling at her cheeks- making her pull a face and push my hands of off her,

"So what we got planned tomorrow?" she asked. I looked over to John and Ashley, who were sat with the worst lying faces ever! I gave them a look as if I was shouting at them to act normal,

"Me and you are going to the beach to catch a tan" Ashley said, making the save,

"Ah right cool, cool" Syd replied, smiling,

"Anyway, we're off... we're having an early night" Ashley said, as her and Cena made a move,

"Alright" I replied, standing up and leading them to the door, shutting it as we walked outside.

"So what's happening tomorrow?" John asked,

"Everyone's coming here at around 5 o'clock-ish, so Ashley, I need you to bring her back home around 6" I replied, watching as Ashley thought of a plan,

"Got it! I'll take her out for a bite to eat" she said, smiling deviously, "Nothing big, but long enough to keep us occupied"

"Good idea!" John said, knuckle touching her,

"Ok... I'll see you both tomorrow, later" I said, walking back into the house,

"Later" they said in unison, walking down the drive...

FFW TO PARTY

Dave's house was full and the conversations were flowing naturally. Lots of WWE Superstars and Divas were packed into the house and back garden and I had the perfect birthday present for her. She didn't have a clue. My phone beeped in my pocket and I checked the message – it was off Ashley,

_We're turning the corner by the house now._ _Ash x_

"HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention, "THERE TURNING THE CORNER DOWN THE ROAD NOW..." I continued, "SO SYD WILL BE HERE IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES!" I finished, as the car door slammed shut, "OK MAKE THAT NOW!"

Everyone was silent as the front door opened and the sound of Ashley shouting back to Sydney echoed through the house. The living room door opened and Syd walked in, being met with loud cheers and people shouting,

"SURPRISE SYDNEY!" everyone shouted,

"Oh my god!" she said, shocked, "Thanks everyone" she said, hugging Ashley. I pushed my way through to her, "did you do this?" she asked, talking to Ashley,

"No..." Ash replied, "he did" she finished, pointing at me,

"Randy?" Syd said, tackling me with a hug, "Thank-you babe!"

"And this aint it" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the back garden,

"Where are we going?" she asked, giggling,

"Just wait and see" I replied, reaching the back door, "Now close your eyes... and don't peak!"

"Ok, ok" Syd replied, closing her eyes. I lead her outside, "Now stand there and don't look" I continued...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

I was stood with my eyes closed outside. The sound of someone feet tapping on the wooden decking – approaching me echoed,

"Hey Syd" a familiar voice said, I smiled and opened one eye,

"JASON!" I screamed, jumping on him, "It's been months!"

"A year... to be precise" he said, winking, "How you been?" he asked, hugging me tightly,

"I've been great!" I said, still not believing it was him, "I can't believe your here!"

"Well here I am... in the flesh!" Jason replied, smiling at me. Words could not describe how much I missed him! He was my best friend! I couldn't wait to catch up with him...

FFW TO LATER THAT EVENING

Me and Jason had been sat talking for hours, catching up and he'd been telling me what had happened over the past year. Both Carla and Cheyenne had been adopted by loving couples and that made me tear up for them. They were finally happy! And that made me happy for them, seeing them suffer their whole lives was never a nice thing to see, and knowing this brought me comfort.

Jason had talked with a couple of the Superstars and Divas and he was really getting on with them. Within the couple of hours we'd spent together, we'd already had a spitting contest, a skate around the front and a game of dares. I was having a blast.

"Hey Jas" I said, interrupting him and Mickie, "I'm just going to find Randy"

"Ah right ok..." he replied, "I'll just be around and about" he finished, smiling before returning to his conversation with Mickie.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I hadn't seen Sydney all night. I'd caught glances of her laughing and joking with Jason, but I hadn't sat and had a proper conversation with her. I was glad she was happy, and bringing Jason here was closure for her. She'd been so down over the past couple of weeks, saying how she'd missed him and she felt like a part of her was missing. It was nice to actually see her 100% happy.

I'd spent the whole night speaking with random Superstars and Divas – chatting shit like we always do. All was good. I was stood in the kitchen with Kaitlyn as Dolph exited the room,

"So Randy..." Kaitlyn said, in a seductive voice, "How about me and you have a bit of fun?"

"Urhhhh... Kaitlyn. You have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend" I replied, "Let's not go there"

"What?" Kaitlyn said, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger – trying to act sexy like, "I was just thinking of a bit of harmless fun Randy bear"

"Urhh... don't call me that..." I said, giving her a freaked out look, "I aint your Randy bear... If I was a Randy bear, I'd be Syd's – but I aint, so don't call me that... it's just weird" I continued, "And anyway, a bit of harmless fun to you is a home wrecker to me"

"Well... I could show you how harmless it was... if you took me upstairs" she replied, winking and biting her lip. She was gunna end up like Maryse if she carried on – with a death wish. Syd wasn't one to forgive and forget, "C'mon, live a little Randy" she finished – poking my shoulder before pushing herself on me, I was trying to move, but she just pushed harder – resulting on me being stuck,

"Urhh... what do you think you're doing?" Syd said, my eyes widened. I looked over at her; you could see the anger in her eyes,

"Syd..." I said, "It's not what it looks like"

"I know what it is..." she said, clenching her fists – trying to calm herself. Over the past year, she'd begun to take her anger under control. She was still learning, but she was getting better every time. "This dirty skank here can't stand the fact that her bf aint the fittest one out there! So she has to get her hands on someone else!"

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn said, looking daggers through Syd,

"You need to get your hearing checked love..." Syd replied, her English accent really showing, "I said that you were a skank! Keeps your dirty hands of my man!"

"What makes you think he's your man?" Kaitlyn said, sarcastically, "What makes you think he wants you?"

"What makes YOU think he wants YOU?" Syd spat back, "If he didn't want me, he wouldn't be with me! Oh and look... he's still with me!" Syd continued, "I swear! If you don't back off, you're gunna regret it!" Syd finished, getting closer to Kaitlyn with every word – poking her shoulder,

"Syd... calm" I said, rubbing her back as Kaitlyn backed off,

"Yeah, yeah you better back off bitch... or next time you'll get an ass whooping of a lifetime!" Syd said, smirking, "Cunt"

"Sorry babe" I said, as Kaitlyn returned to by Dolph's side outside on the decking,

"I know" she sighed,

"I did warn her... she didn't listen" I replied, laughing, "You are threatening... you know that"

"Yeah, I know that" she replied, smiling and kissing me forcefully. I held her tightly as she hugged me, "This has been the best birthday ever!"

"I can think of a way to make it even better" I whispered, making her giggle, "What you think?"

"Hmmm... and what might that be Mr. Orton?" she asked, giggling,

"Well, I have another present upstairs..." I replied, kissing her neck,

"Well, I think you should take me to open it" she said, pulling out of the hug and winking at me. I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs – knowing we wouldn't be down for the rest of the night...


	24. Chapter 24

FFW TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW

I was walking the backstage hallways in search for Sydney. I hadn't seen her since our fight earlier this afternoon. Since the day after her party (Saturday) everything had gone downhill... Yeah, we had, had a fun night, but the next morning Kaitlyn began to stir shit again! It resulted in me and Syd having a fight and giving each other the silent treatment. I sighed as I looked at my phone, no text or call of off her. Every fight we'd had over the past 2 days had been over nothing. Her hormones were flying all over the place. One minute Syd was as happy as larry, the next she was fucked off with you and she was picking fights, then she was all depressed and crying! I was confused and felt like I couldn't get too close in case she blew up on me!

I reached the Diva's locker room and scanned the room for Syd. No luck. The only person in there was Kaitlyn – she was sat crying by the make-up desk.

"Hey, you seen Syd?" I asked – probably the wrong thing to ask, but oh well,

"Ohh" Kaitlyn said, sniffing and whipping her eyes, "No sorry" she sniffed again,

"Hey, hey... what's wrong?" I asked, as she broke down in tears again,

"Dolph just broke up with me..." she replied, as I hugged her, "I really loved him... I knew him before he was famous! And now it's like he's changed!"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" I said, reassuring her as she looked up at me. It was silent; before I knew it my lips were suddenly attached to Kaitlyn's. I pushed her off of me before stumbling to the other side of the room, shock and horror plastered on my face.

"RANDY!" Sydney screamed in horror, "WHAT?... WHY?... JUST FUCKING FORGET US! AND YOU! YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" she finished, before running out of the room in tears. I looked over to Kaitlyn as she gave me the 'sorry eyes' before looking to the ground.

"What? What was that?" I asked in shock,

"Sorry..." Kaitlyn replied, her gaze still focused on the ground, "You were being nice and I just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong!" I spat, interrupting her, "THANKS FOR FUCKING UP MY RELATIONSHIP!" I shouted, finishing the conversation and storming out of the room to find Syd and explain what really happened – hoping she would believe me.

I ran down the hall way looking for her. I couldn't find her.

FFW 10 MINUTES

I ran into the canteen and scanned the room quickly as Jeff walked up to me,

"Hey..." I said, breathless, "You seen Syd?"

"Hey, yeah she's over there looking pretty upset..." Jeff replied, pointing to Syd – who was sat at the table in the corner, her back to everyone, "And I mean mascara running down her face, upset... It's pretty bad"

"Thanks dude" I replied, walking over to her table. I sat down across from her; she threw daggers at me before returning her eyes to the window outside, "Babe..."

"Don't talk to me" She spat back – clearly pissed with me. That was expected.

"Please, hear me out!" I asked, as she scoffed,

"What have you got to say? You gunna protect her like you do every other time?" she replied, sarcastically,

"Syd!" I said, shaking my head, "Babe... I didn't kiss her! I went looking for you! She was upset..."

"So you kissed her" Syd said, scoffing again, "Bastard!"  
"No Syd!" I said, my voice rising slightly – some superstars looked at us, Syd turned her head before turning it back to the window. I calmed myself, "I hugged her..." I winced as she stiffened up – I knew she wouldn't like that "Then she kissed ME!" I said, trying to make her believe me, "I was off of her quicker than anything! Believe me!" I continued, as Syd smiled and shook her head – her eyes welling up again,

"I loved you soo much Randy!" she said, looking at me – her look killing me, I looked to the table,

"Please Syd..." I said, feeling a sting at the back of my eyes as she sniffed...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

I was sat looking at Randy. What he had done was un-believable; I couldn't believe he'd done it! After all the times he'd told me he loved me! I should have believed him – I wanted to believe him. But what I saw – that changed my mind.

"After all the times you told me you loved me" I continued, sniffing again – as a tear fell,

"Syd..." Randy said – choking up, "Don't do this..."

"You said you'd protect me and you'd wait for me" I replied, as more tears fell, "All the stuff you told me – about me being the only girl for you and I was the only pretty one in your eyes!" I continued, feeling myself choke up. Breaking down in tears. "It was all shit!"

"Syd it wasn't you are all those things! Please, believe me" he begged – beginning to cry himself,

"I'm sorry Randy... but you pushed me to it..." I began,

"Please... don't Syd" Randy cried, "Please"

"I think we need to see other people" I said, closing my eyes – trying to not let the tears leak.

"Please Syd... We both know we don't need that!" Randy begged,

"You obviously aren't happy in this relationship..." I continued, opening my eyes and seeing him crying – it was killing me, but I felt like I had to do it. "It's over Randy... I'm sorry" I said, cracking and getting up – walking away quickly. I looked back to find Cena and Jeff surrounding Randy, who was sat with his head on the table, shaking – crying because of me. I couldn't take it and walked off, crying myself.

FFW 10 MINUTES

I was sat outside on some equipment boxes inhaling on the last bit of my fag as Ted and Cody passed. I chucked the but on the floor and watched it burn out. I hadn't smoked since before I met Randy. I don't know what it was, but I felt like I didn't need one when I was with him, but that had changed tonight. I wiped my tears quickly and sniffed as Cody looked up at me, he smiled – I smiled back, weakly. Ted looked up at me and smiled, I tried to smile again – but just couldn't. I broke down again,

"Sydney.." Ted began, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and shook my head as he jumped onto the equipment box and hugged me. I was pretty close with Ted – even after the incident at Dave's over a year ago. Me and Cody had grown close to. We'd both forgave and forgotten.

"What's happened?" he asked, holding me close as I gripped onto him for support – feeling physically sick.

"I broke up with Randy" I sobbed as Ted began to rock us,

"Why?" he asked, as I sniffed,

"I walked in on him... k... kissing... kissing Kaitlyn!" I choked, sobbing,

"Oh Syd..." Ted began, "Don't worry... everything will be fine"

"It won't Ted... I told him I didn't want him... and I've really hurt him" I replied, looking up at him, "I didn't know what to do... I needed time to think"

"Well, you chose the right thing to do then, didn't you?" Ted said, "Everything will work itself out... just give it time"

"Thanks Ted" I replied, looking at him and smiling,

"Anytime" he smiled back, wiping my eyes with his jacket arm. I looked at him, as he stared me down. He leaned in and before I knew it – I was kissing Ted. He pulled back, as I smiled and bit my lip, "Sorry" he said, going red,

"No... no... it's ok" I replied, kissing him softly. We pulled away and he jumped off the equipment boxes – helping me down. We walked back into the arena hand in hand. I didn't know what I was doing. My head was messed up, and I needed someone to lean on. Ted DiBiase happened to be that one.

FFW 2 MONTHS

Me and Randy had been split 2 months now. I'd gotten with Ted just over a month ago. After the break-up, he was the only one there for me. Well Cena was, but that just felt akward – talking about my feelings and everything with Randy's best bud. Ted had been there for me through the hard bit... and I dunno – we just connected and ended up getting together.

I was walking down the hallway backstage and I saw Randy stood by Vince's office, I tensed up. I hadn't spoke with him properly since we broke up – a couple of hi's here and there, but not a proper conversation. My heart started to race – like the first time I'd met him. I still had feelings for him, but I didn't want to admit them. It was hard for me to trust after my past. I'd trusted him, he'd kissed Kaitlyn, my heart broke – I didn't think and then I found out he had been telling the truth. My heart broke even more when I found out he was telling the truth, and I didn't give him the benefit of the doubt or a second chance, like I should have. I hated myself for it – even more reason to lean on Ted. Randy wasn't happy about me and Ted. When he found out he came straight to me and asked what had been going on and if he was the reason we broke up. I told him the truth and he didn't wanna hear it. He was pissed, I expected that and I can see it every time me and Ted are with him that are relationship hurts him. You can see it in his eyes. I reached the door and stood on the opposite wall, sighing. I looked up at him. He was looking at me the same way he had the first time in Dave's. He still had feelings to, that made me smile at him. Knowing we weren't totally apart. He smiled back, the little goofy smile he does that makes me laugh. I giggled – making him giggle.

"How you been?" he asked, as I looked at him,

"Usual" I replied, smiling weakly – he gave me the "sorry" look. He knew better than anyone that me and Ted were having problems lately – Ted was really close with Randy and told him everything... and I mean EVERYTHING. Just thinking about it made me cringe,

"I can see your not happy with him" Randy inserted, bringing me back to the world. I smiled weakly,

"I'm trying to make it work..." that made him cringe – the fact I wouldn't try for us, but I would with Ted, "What about you?"

"Meh... I have a good and bad days... More bad than good though" he replied, sighing. That was my fault, I sighed,

"Randy, I'm sorry for that... for what I did" I replied, "I still..."

"Hey guys!" Ted said, interrupting mine and Randy's conversation. Randy was used to it, but I wasn't – and it pissed me off! I smiled at Ted. He hugged me, before kissing me. We pulled out and Randy was looking at his phone. He was distracting himself.

"Hey, you're all here... GREAT!" Vince said, "Now come in... we have a lot to talk about" he finished, smiling as I walked past him and into his office...

FFW AN HOUR

I was sat with Ashley and John talking. Vince had decided that he was gunna put Ted and Randy in a storyline – and the worst bit was, I had to escort Ted to the ring. The even worse bit, Kaitlyn gets involved – on Randy's behalf. That made me and Randy cringe, but because we love doing what we do, we're handling it.

"So its Ted and Randy's storyline?" John asked, for a third time,

"Yeah" I replied, giggling,

"So why did Vince want you?" Ashley asked, looking confused,

"Cos I have to escort Ted to the ring every match from next week up until the storyline ends" I replied, cringing at the thought,

"You don't like that?" John asked, seeing straight into my brain,

"No..." I replied, sighing, "Seeing Randy today – it just brought back old memories and all the fun we had..." I continued, "I still love him"

"Syd... we all saw that one" Ashley giggled, "I'm pretty sure he even knows that..."

"No... he doesn't – surprisingly" John inserted, "He thinks your madly in love with Ted and it hurts him to see you both together"

"I know..." I replied, sighing, "Anyway, I'm off... gotta get back. Me and Ted are off to his house this week, I'll text you later Ash... love you both!"

"Ok, later girl!" John and Ashley said in unison as I left giggling...

FFW A COUPLE OF MONTHS

The storyline was a success... Me and Ted had, had a couple of fights during it though – because of the way I was looking at Kaitlyn and Randy. You know, the way he defended her – you'd thought he was going out with her. I told up front that I didn't wanna fight because of her, she'd already wrecked one relationship and she wasn't gunna do another. Since I broke up with Randy, she'd been all over him. Like a leach! It made me sick. It looked like Randy was happy to be getting attention. I brushed it off and new if anything happened between them, it wouldn't last very long. Anyway, the storyline had been and gone. Me and Randy were still distant, and I didn't like that. I only saw him and spoke to him when he hung out with Ted and that wasn't often. He'd purposely not stay in Florida when he knew I was home – because he knew Ted would be with me. I brushed that off as well. I was happy with Ted, and no one could wreck that... well, I thought I was happy. That was until the other day. Me and Ted had, had a huge fight! And we're not together anymore. I flew back to Florida and I feel happier without him. My feelings for Randy were stronger than ever now and I don't think I can stand him being with someone else.

FFW TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW

I entered Randy's locker room quietly to find him sat with his elbows on his knees and his head pointing down to the floor. He was preparing for his match against Ted. He was probably less than thrilled to be against him – considering I WAS going out with him, and Ted always gave him that look, like "haha I win!"

"Hey" I said, breaking the silence, making Randy look up at me – his eyes were red, he'd been crying again, "Babe... what's wrong?" I asked, approaching him to give him a hug,

"Don't touch me!" he replied, putting his arms up,

"Why?" I asked, standing in front of him – my arms crossed on my chest.

"Coz you'll hug me and leave... and I can't go through with something like last time again" he replied, "I miss you too much!" he sniffed, "It's like when you left, you took half of my heart with you... and it won't heal!" he continued, "I love you too much Sydney!" he finished, as I felt a sting at the back of my eyes, "and I don't want to wreck your happiness by doing something that could break you and Ted up!"

The tears started to roll down my cheeks, "Randy!" I said, finally cracking and beginning to cry, "I love you! Ok!" I said, as he looked at me shocked, "I LOVE YOU! I always have and always will!" I said, wiping the tears roughly, "I've left Ted because I know now that I love you more than anyone! No one can take your place!" I finished, falling to my knees in tears,

"Then why did you leave me?" he asked, a tear running down his cheek,

"Because I was so pissed at you and Kaitlyn! I knew you didn't kiss her but I was so pissed! Then I saw you..." I continued, a tear running, "Laughing with her and hugging her... you were always with her! And I thought you'd moved on... so I tried!" I finished, "But I love you Randy! I never loved Ted, you know like, properly loved him! To be honest, I used him so I could see you more... Coz I knew you were like best buds!"

Randy laughed and cracked a smile, "I knew it wouldn't last between you two... I could see it every time we looked at each other" he finished, looking at me, "I've always loved you and like I said the first time we met... I'll never hurt you – no one could ever make me leave you"

"I never meant to hurt you Randy!" I said, smiling at him, "I need you. You're my rock!" I finished, as he leaned down and kissed me. I held him tightly in a hug. Not wanting this moment to end. We were back to normal, and I was as happy as I'd ever been. No one could wipe the smile off of my face!

FFW A COUPLE OF WEEKS

"What has been wrong with you lately?" Randy asked, as I plonked down on the sofa in his house in Missouri. We'd just had another fight. They'd become more frequent the past 2 weeks. I knew why, but he didn't and I didn't know how to tell him.

"Nothing" I sighed, "I'm sorry... I'm a girl, my hormones are all over the place"

"No there not... they were fine 3 weeks ago... what's happened?" Randy replied, giving me the "tell me" look. I sighed,

"Fine... you might wanna sit down" I said, standing up and pacing. I didn't wanna tell him – but he had a right to know,

"Ok... so what is it?" he asked, as he sat down on the sofa...

**Randy's P.O.V**

I was sat on the sofa, watching Syd as she paced the living room. She'd been off with everyone over the past two weeks and I know it's not just her hormones! She's not as bad when it's "her time of the month",

"Syd... you can tell me... whatever it is" I said, giving her a reassuring look as she began to bite her nails,

"Ok... ok..." she said, sighing, "I've been a bit off a bit lately because..." she continued, taking a breath, "I'm pregnant" she winced, as if she was expecting me to hit her or something,

"Y-Y-You're what?" I stuttered, my heart was doing flips,

"I'm pregnant Randy... you're gunna be a dad!" she repeated, smiling at me,

"Seriously?" I squealed like a kid at Christmas. I jumped up and grabbed her, twirling her around in a circle, "I LOVE YOU! You know that!"

"So you're not mad?" Syd asked, as I hugged her tightly,

"Why would I be mad? I'm gunna be a dad for fuck sake! I'm happier than the happiest man on earth right now!"

"Really?" she asked, smiling at me,

"Yeah... really!" I replied, kissing her, "I love you Sydney! You know that right?"

"I love you too Randy!" she said, smiling like a Cheshire cat...

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story :) It was soo much fun to write! And I'm gunna continue to write stories. I'm working on a couple now and hopefully they'll be up and finished pretty quick :) Thanks to all that reviewed and made it a favourite story xD I appreciate your feed back! This isn't the end of Sydney, Randy and the group! :D There is going to be a Sequel... at the moment I'm trying to think of a title for it :L But, be patient and there'll be more trouble for Sydney to get in. More fights for her to have and more problems for them all to endure. Thanks again, to all that reviewed. I hope you like the next one as much as you liked this one :) Rachel xx**


	25. Update :D

Hey FanFic buddies... sorry there's not been any update to the whole Syd story :L I've been busy with exam work. Anyway, I've come to ask for help. I seem to be at a dead end with writer's block :/ So I need some help with the storylines for the next Syd instalment. It's called 'All that matters' – good title? Yes? No? – you decide that and tell me whether or not you think it is, if not, you can give me a new title idea :]

So, yeah I've started writing the new story, I just need some help with the actual plot of the story... because at the moment, I have nothing interesting to base it on. I have nothing to work off. So if you have any ideas what so ever, don't be afraid to review the story telling me what you'd like to see happen in the next story – like, whether or not you want Randy and Syd to have another fall out. Whether or not you want Maryse to stick her oar in and get involved with the new family that Randy and Syd are trying to create. The choices are endless and up to you :] I like to see the ideas and reviews you guys have :]

So, that's the update so far. Review me and tell me your ideas about the plot/storyline and what you think of the title :] I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks, Rachel


End file.
